Last Chance
by cathyhb
Summary: CHAP 14 FINDING DRACO! 2ND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! Ginny's upset with something. Ron's face is all read. A new character lingers the halls of Hogwarts. Harry's face matches his bestfriend's hair . Draco's not minding his own business. Hermione's falling in l
1. Goodbye Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/14  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter1:  
  
Goodbye Hogwarts  
  
Hermione Granger relaxed on her bed when she got home from one of her photo- shoots. Her feet were aching from the shoes that she wore earlier. She asked her mother to get some hot water for her foot spa. She wanted badly to do a potion that could easily relieve her pain but she knew her parents wouldn't approve.  
  
Natasha was the one who introduced her to the fashion world. She is one of the local designers in their area. She was still single, focusing on her career. From the moment she saw Hermione, she became obsessed on turning her into a model. She treated her as the daughter that she never had. She has been booking her with every chance possible. But since Hermione was a fresh face, there were only a few who trusted working with her.  
  
Hermione was grateful for Natasha but she didn't like the hassles that come with modeling. Right now she was having a hard time with her aching feet. She was having trouble standing so when an owl was pecking at her window, she had to grab things to support her. She was struggling to stand up when her mother came inside her room.  
  
"What are you doing sweetheart?"  
  
"I have to pay the owl." She pointed at the owl outside her window.  
  
"You go back to bed dear. I'll pay it just tell me how much." Hermione's mum took a small pouch containing some wizard money.  
  
"Mum, I've piled them on my desk."  
  
She went over Hermione's desk and sure enough there were coins piled on her desk. Hermione piled her money as to how much she'll have to pay for the Daily Prophet everyday. She deemed it necessary to know the activities of Voldemort and his Death Eaters to help Harry in some way. Her mother took 1 pile and paid it to the owl as she took the paper in exchange. Hermione was fixing her mixture for her foot spa evidently not minding her mother looking at the paper, which was a big mistake.  
  
Hermione looked up to ask her mum for the paper but was surprised at her mother's expression. "Mum, what's wrong?"  
  
Her face was completely white, "This is what's wrong." She flipped the front page so that Hermione could see it.  
  
Hermione didn't have to strain her eyes, she saw the headlines flashing, "Voldemort strikes terror at Windstale with the death of a Muggle-born Witch." 'Voldemort made his move at last. What will the Ministry do about this? What's Dumbledore's move? Are Harry and Ron aware of this? How is Harry doing? He'll be in trouble that's for sure. He's bound to be his target sooner or later."  
  
"Who's this Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione noticed the concerned tone that her mother used.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me Hermione!"  
  
"He's just another wizard."  
  
"A wizard who kills muggle-born witches!?!"  
  
"Mum it's nothing serious. Our headmaster can handle him. Don't worry." Hermione was trying to convince herself as well.  
  
"I know you better than you think and from what I can see, you're scared of him too!"  
  
"Mum, I have great wizards as my friends. There's really no danger."  
  
She sighed before answering her daughter, "Dearest, I think that you should skip this year."  
  
"Mum, NO!" Her eyes were fiery with Passion. "This is my last year and I'm Head Girl! I just can't leave Hogwarts!"  
  
"But dear, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Mum, I've worked real hard to get at where I am. Don't ask me to throw it all away." She pleaded.  
  
"I know, I know." She stroked her daughter's hair, "We witnessed all your triumph and your father and I are very proud of you. We really are. But we also love you. And I think Hogwarts is not a safe place for you. Our first duty is to protect you and if we agree to let you go back there we would be putting you in danger."  
  
"But the headmaster already set the necessary precautions. He has put up charms and other spells to protect the castle. He wouldn't let anyone hurt any of his students."  
  
"I know how you feel, we're not really asking you to forget Hogwarts. You can go back when everything blows over."  
  
"Mum, Harry Potter's my boyfriend and he has faced Voldemort a lot of times and survived. Surely he'll protect me."  
  
"I don't want you to have any relationship that's prone to trouble."  
  
"Harry's a great wizard! He can handle Voldemort any time!" She said although she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Hermione, he will only cause you trouble. I want you to end your relationship with him and that's final! That goes the same with my decision with Hogwarts!" She turned around and left the room.  
  
Hermione was left to wallow and absorb what her mother just said. "Me and my big mouth! Why did I even mention Harry?"  
  
Suddenly she couldn't feel her feet throbbing; all she felt was the longing to see her friends. She walked across her room and sat at her desk. She took out a quill and parchment. "I don't think there's anything wrong with telling my friends that I won't be coming back to Hogwarts."  
  
Ever since she got hurt in Hogwarts, her parents bought a family owl to communicate with her. She slipped her 2 letters and watched her fly away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was playing Quidditch at his yard when he saw a familiar owl headed at his direction. 'That's Hermione's owl. What could she possibly want? It's only been 3 days." He reached for the letter and started to read it. When the meaning of the letter dawned on him, he felt shocked. 'I won't see her next year, our final year together.' He didn't realize it but the letter dropped and floated to one of the bedroom windows of the Burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw Hermione's owl flying towards his window. He was staying with the Dursley's this summer. Anything coming from her was refreshing. He eagerly waited for it to land in his bedroom. The owl dropped the letter and left in the same minute. Harry quickly read the letter. He was shocked when he realized that she wasn't coming back to Hogwarts next year then he read the last part of the letter. 'Fuck! She's even breaking up with me!' He crumpled the letter almost tearing it. He grabbed some parchment and a quill. He was thinking of words to say to woo her, to make her stay but then he realized that he sent Hedwig for a mission that could take a while. He cursed himself for not keeping Hermione's owl for a little while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny saw a letter lying on her bed. She got curious and read it. She went to the yard to find Ron. "Hey Ron, can I borrow Pig?"  
  
"Sure, Gin. Who're you writing to?"  
  
"No one. There are just a few things I have to tell someone."  
  
Ron shrugged thinking it was just some gossip she's passing to Parvati and/or Lavender.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt depressed at her mum's decision. She talked to her father about it but he agreed 101% with her mum. She usually argues with her parents to get things she wanted (like textbooks on the disarming world for extra reading) but this was not a debate she could win.  
  
She took out 'Hogwarts, A History' and started reminiscing. She was expecting letters from Harry and Ron so she glanced at her window every 5 minutes. When she heard something pecking on her window, she eagerly stood up and almost ran to let the owl in. She didn't recognize the owl. 'This isn't Hedwig or Pig. Who would've sent this one?' She took the letter from the owl and started to read it. She paused recognizing the handwriting. She smiled as she continued reading it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Hermione was full of spirit as she faced her parents for breakfast. "Good day Mum, Dad!"  
  
"You're feeling good today sweetheart."  
  
"I've a proposition to make."  
  
"What is it?" Her mum raised her eyebrow preparing for another battle.  
  
"Since you wouldn't allow me to go back to Hogwarts, I demand that you guys buy me the things I needed for next year. I would like to continue my studies even when I'm away from Hogwarts."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"Performing magic in front of muggles and outside Hogwarts is illegal but since I won't be attending Hogwarts next year, technically, that rule does not apply to me in some ways."  
  
'I must admit my little girl's really determined.' "What makes you think that we support you with this decision?"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to excel in my studies? I have to study my grades when I come back."  
  
This time Hermione's father was first to talk. "Hermione has a point." He looked at her feeling guilty for separating her from her friends. "I support you in your self study."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and turned hopefully at her mum.  
  
"Fine!" She said accepting defeat. "Just make sure that this house won't attract attention and that this house will remain the same way as today."  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go shopping!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was pleased when she got all her things set up in her room. 'What should I do first?' She began thinking of the dangers that she's encountered or Harry's experiences. Then the article from the Daily Prophet appeared in her mind. "Death of muggle-born witch."  
  
'Maybe I should try to make a potions that can withstand the 'Avada Kedavra Curse. Maybe mum would let me go back to Hogwarts if I can protect myself.'  
  
'Don't be obnoxious, no one's ever found a solution to it.'  
  
'Then again, there's no harm in trying.'  
  
'Fine! I'll call this, project Etheral'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week has passed still there was no word from Harry or Ron. 'If they don't care about me then fine! I won't care about them either.' She kept repeating that line in her head everyday that passed without receiving a word from them. She would take her mind off by focusing on the potion that she was trying to conjure. But she was also getting frustrated with it since she didn't seem to be going anywhere.  
  
She dropped herself on her bed and took out the only letter she received since she got home.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you doing? I've missed your letters. The weather here is pretty much bearable. (The letter went on and on but she jumped to the last part). You never did answer my invitation before and I was wondering if you'd be able to accept it this time? It's your last year in Hogwarts and I just thought that I could help you prepare for it. Well, that's it I guess. Just owl me when so that I can meet you wherever.  
  
Missing you,  
Viktor Krum  
  
She felt giddy after reading the letter. She considered accepting the invitation. 'Harry's already mad at me. I doubt that he'd mind me going to Viktor's for a while.'  
  
'Yeah right, he'd blow his top off if he finds out, besides you still don't know if he's mad at you. He hasn't sent Hedwig yet.'  
  
'He may not be mad, but I am.' She countered stubbornly.  
  
'For not answering?'  
  
'For ignoring me. It's as if its ok with him or Ron that I'm not coming back to Hogwarts!'  
  
Hermione felt pissed. It's already been a week and she still hasn't received any word form her 2 best friends. 'Maybe they're not really my friends after all.' She went down to prepare dinner for their family. She loved baking. She decided to make Lasagna for dinner. That was her favorite dish. After putting the pasta in the oven she began preparing the table. She watched the clock as she waited for her parents.  
  
Her parents arrived at the same time and headed straight for the dining table. Hermione welcomed them by giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Good evening Mum, Dad."  
  
"Sweetheart? When will you finish that potion? I can hardly smell the food that you're baking." Her mum pointed towards the oven.  
  
"Do you really want to get rid of the smell mum?"  
  
"Of course dear. What would we say if let's say, Natasha came for dinner?"  
  
"Well, I could go to a friend's house and take my potion with me."  
  
"Which friend?" She raised her eyebrow. Hermione's father kept his distance not wanting to get involved.  
  
"Viktor Krum."  
  
"A guy?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"How'd you met this guy and wouldn't he ask you about the potion unless he's a wizard?"  
  
"Well, I don't see anything wrong with staying with him for a while."  
  
"Don't you remember the reason why we wouldn't allow you to go back to Hogwarts next year?"  
  
"But mum, he'll be having body guards with him. He's famous you know."  
  
"I don't care. I'd rather inhale all the fumes you produce in your room rather than to allow you to go to a wizarding family."  
  
"But." She turned to her father who just shook his head.  
  
"No and that's final." She took the Lasagna from the oven ignoring any arguments from her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took a backpack and started packing things inside. When she couldn't fit everything in it she cast a spell on it so that it could take in some extra room. When she fit most of her things in the bag she cast another spell so that the bag would weigh lighter.  
  
She waited for her parents to start dreaming before leaving the house. She left a note, saying that she's alright, on the telephone. She looked around before closing the door behind her. She hailed the Knight Bus. She looked back before she went in the bus. She was uneasy for leaving her parents with no word. She didn't want to but she felt stressed in her house and wanted to forget everything for a while. She just wanted to forget everything, Harry, Ron, Hogwarts, everything.  
  
She looked for a comfortable bed to lie down and saw a familiar figure looking straight at her.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" He greeted her rather cheerfully.  
  
She strained her eyes to see who called for her. 'Please not Harry or Ron. Please not Harry or Ron.'  
  
"Where are you going at this hour of the night?" He flashed her a sincere smile.  
  
She listened carefully for the voice. It was really dark and she was still far from him so that she couldn't see him. She eventually recognized the voice. "Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Took you a long time to recognize me." He teased watching her walk towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just too dark and I whoa." She lost her balance as the bus accelerated. She started falling face first.  
  
Draco was quick to his feet and caught her a few inches before landing on the floor. He was quick and he didn't mind where his hands landed.  
  
Hermione however minded and felt flushed as she felt his arms brushed at her chest. She felt a tingling sensation sweeping in her. She felt awkward and stood up as quickly as possible, too quick in fact that she ended up knocking Draco. They both started loosing their balance. Draco recovered and helped Hermione steady herself by taking her in his arms.  
  
The slight brush of his arms brought her new sensations and when he hugged her these sensations seemed to explode. She began breathing fast not knowing what to do. She looked up at him to see two concerned eyes looking back at her.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was breathless. This was the first time he saw him since Hogwarts Express and she found his face enticingly innocent. She wanted to close the little space between their lips but thought otherwise. 'You have a boyfriend.' 'Who? Harry seems like he doesn't care about me anyway.' "Uh, I guess I'm fine."  
  
Draco released her although he didn't want to. He didn't want to ruin the new relationship they had. He could see though the disappointment forming in her face. "Good. Why don't we take a seat before we talk?" He led her to his seat earlier. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Frankly, I was on my way to see you." He said without looking at her.  
  
Hermione blushed at his words. "And why would you do that?"  
  
"I heard things about you."  
  
"Things? What things?"  
  
"I heard that you weren't going back to Hogwarts next year."  
  
Hermione didn't expect him to know. She only told it to her best friends who still didn't send any word of comfort. 'Maybe my letters were intercepted.' Suddenly she felt her stomach began tying themselves into knots. "How did you find out? I mean, I only owled to Harry and Ron about it."  
  
"Someone told me."  
  
Her brain started doing its job as she thought of who could possibly told him. 'Harry would definitely not tell Draco. The chances of Ron telling him is considerably low as well. Wait a minute! Ginny, oooh that sneaky girl would do anything to separate Harry and me. Should I thank her or get mad at her?' She was grateful that someone cared about her and even went to all the trouble of visiting her.  
  
"Are you still thinking who it is?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea who. But still, I don't see any reason for you to come visit me."  
  
"I just thought that maybe I could help although it seems like your doing fine on your own." He looked at her backpack.  
  
"Oh no. I didn't ran away. I'm just going for a vacation."  
  
"Uh huh. A vacation that your parents don't approve of?"  
  
"Well since you put it that way, I guess you can say that. You wouldn't tell anyone would you?"  
  
"Course not. I came here to try to help you out, not harm you."  
  
"Thanks." She was grateful to have a friend with her.  
  
"So about this vacation you're going on, where is your destination?"  
  
Hermione wasn't comfortable at their discussion. "Why do you care?"  
  
"You were the one who told me that if someone would go hide, that person should at least tell one person."  
  
Still refusing to answer, "Technically my parents know that I left."  
  
"But they don't know where you're going to."  
  
She sighed in defeat, "Ok, I give up." She took a deep breath before continuing. She was actually afraid of Draco's reaction to her news. "Viktor asked me if I could join him this summer for a week or so."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at hearing a guy's name. He didn't know whether to be pleased that she wasn't headed to Harry. Then a thought came to him, "Viktor? The Viktor Krum?" 'Please say no. Please say no.' Harry was competition enough, competing with a superstar was impossible.  
  
"Yeah. He invited me before our 5th year class started. I felt it necessary to accept his 2nd invitation."  
  
"Have you seen each other since?"  
  
"No, but we did stay in touch for some time."  
  
'Fuck! If he liked her even before her transformation, how would he react when he sees her now?' "Why him? What would Harry say? Why not go to Potter or Weasley?" He was careful to pronounce their names correctly.  
  
"It's something personal. Are you tagging along?"  
  
"If it's ok with him then I might as well."  
  
"You could go home now." She didn't like the idea of the 2 meeting again.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather spend time having some fun than being stuck at home."  
  
Hermione remembered what happened to him last year. His mother died in the presence of his father. "What happened when you got home?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"What did you father say?"  
  
"Nothing." He didn't want to talk about his problems.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"He wasn't home, even now. We haven't met yet."  
  
"Did you find out what happened to your mum?"  
  
"Not yet. Can we, can we stop this conversation?"  
  
"Sorry." Hermione looked down embarrassed at how she acted.  
  
"It's just that, I want to forget it. That's all."  
  
"I understand." Somehow she forgot all the things that have come between them except those special moments she had had with him last year. She couldn't help but blame his parents for the way that he acts right now. He could've been different if it wasn't for his father. She just couldn't understand how a parent could refuse to love his child. Her parents did more than love her. She suddenly felt tensed. She felt guilty for going against her parents. All they've given her was love and now she betrayed them.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked for a bed she could rest. That night her dreams deviate from her friends to another person that lay close to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione left to sleep Draco felt the emptiness that he felt when she wasn't next to him. He was glad to be traveling with her, without her bodyguards. He wanted her for so long now. He just wanted to be near her. He recalled how soft she felt when he touched her earlier. He could've sworn that she responded to his touch. Somehow, he regretted getting so close to her. He'd be having a hell of a time trying to forget how good she felt against him. Before he realized it, he was out like a log dreaming of a beautiful lady who was sleeping near him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks to Toni for checking my stories. Appreciate it! 


	2. Krum's Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/23  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter2: Krum's Mansion  
  
Draco and Hermione arrived at a station near a lake. Hermione was to meet Viktor Krum near the ticket booth, but the Knight Bus arrived earlier than the scheduled time. Hermione was freezing. She knew that it would still be cold even if it were summer in that place. On the way she and Draco stopped by a store to buy some furs for their stay there. Although she wore some nice fur around her, she still felt the cold air against her skin.  
  
"I told you to buy the other coat." Draco noticed that she was shaking.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need time to adjust to the temperature." She admired Draco's confident stance. They both wore matching coats made from the same material but he didn't seem to mind the temperature. She breathed at her hands and then rubbed them to produce heat and to circulate her blood. Draco took charge of their baggage as they searched for a bench to park.  
  
"I still think that you should've bought the other coat." Draco looked her over and was getting worried. 'Where's that Viktor Krum?'  
  
"I'll live." 'I'm glad Draco joined me on this trip.' She looked at him grateful for the concern he has shown toward her. "Stop looking so worried."  
  
He shook his head and said, "I can't help it." He then started opening his coat.  
  
"What are you doing? It's freezing!"  
  
"I can see that." He took off his coat and handed it over to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I told you I'm fine. Keep it or we'll both freeze to death."  
  
"I told you before that I'm used to climates similar to this."  
  
"I'm starting to believe you, but I still won't accept that."  
  
"Fine." He swung his coat back on. "Let me at least buy you a drink." He looked around for a stall that could offer hot coffee. Luckily, almost every stall nearby sold some. "Stay here while I get you some."  
  
Hermione didn't argue anymore. She wanted something hot to warm her. She resumed rubbing her hands together while keeping watch of their bags.  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny?"  
  
She turned around and saw Viktor Krum smiling at her. "Hey Viktor."  
  
"I'm glad that you made it this time."  
  
"Me too." She saw a little hint of hesitation and disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Shall we go?" He started picking up the bags.  
  
"Uh, somebody joined me. . . ." She wasn't able to finish her words. She started falling.  
  
Draco was coming back to Hermione with 2 cups on his hands when he saw her starting to fall. He threw the cups and ran towards her to catch her. "Ugh!" Draco caught her by her arms. He fixed his grip on her and shook her lightly. "Hermione?" She stirred but Draco didn't ease his hold. Instead, he put his right arm underneath her legs while he used his other hand as a support for her head. He turned and faced Viktor. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Huh?" Victor was still shocked, that he didn't mind Draco's tone. When he got some of his senses back, "What are you doing here?" He admitted he was disappointed that Hermione changed from their last meeting (which was on her 4th yr.) but he got more frustrated to find Draco with her. 'She's really changed then.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up on a soft bed. She felt the warmth surrounding the room she was in. She scanned every inch and didn't recognize anything. 'I must be in Viktor's home by now.' She felt dizzy and didn't even try to stand. She was disappointed that there was nobody in the room to comfort her. 'If only Harry was here.'  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Stop thinking about him!' "Stop it!" She didn't realize that she said the last words aloud.  
  
"Stop what Hermione?" Draco's head appeared from the door.  
  
"Draco?" She was still sleepy and her head was pounding so nothing made sense with her.  
  
Draco took it as an invitation to go inside. He walked slowly towards her bed. "Are you alright now?"  
  
Hermione gave him a weak smile. "What happened? Where am I? How did I end up here?"  
  
Draco returned a warm smile for her. "Careful, I'm starting to think that you're ok now."  
  
"So aren't you going to answer any of my questions?"  
  
"You fainted at the station."  
  
"I did? I recall that you went to buy some drinks and then Viktor came and." Her face flushed. "Oh my gosh! I fainted in front of Viktor! How embarrassing!"  
  
"Don't worry, he didn't think ill of it."  
  
Hermione nodded. "So this is Viktor's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow! From the looks of this room I can tell that he's got a big mansion."  
  
"Maybe, I'm not surprise that he could own this place." He was a bit irritated at her praise for the mansion. "You should come to the manor sometime. It's bigger."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "I'll hold you to that." 'He's jealous.'  
  
"Are you hungry?" He wanted to change the topic. "I'll go get some soup to warm you."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
"I just want to take a rest for a while."  
  
"Ok. Is it ok if I stay here to watch over you?"  
  
"You'll only get bored."  
  
"I need some time to rest myself."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the." Arabelle peeked inside the room and saw someone dangerously close to Hermione. This someone did not have raven black hair that Harry had. "What the hell are you doing here!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After some time they both fell asleep. Draco draped himself on one of the sofas near the bed. He began dreaming. He was tied up in a chair. The room he was in looked strangely familiar. He tried calling for help but no one would come. He stared at the door thinking of a way to escape. Then he heard a ghastly voice echoing from outside the room. "Where is the boy?"  
  
Somehow he realized that the boy was him. He desperately tried to free himself but it was to no avail. He then heard steps coming closer towards the door. He panicked not knowing what to do. Then the door suddenly opened. He didn't want to look so he closed his eyes. When nothing seemed to happen, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a shining bright light coming from the door. When his eyes focused he saw Hermione. The uneasiness he felt before suddenly disappeared. He started to stand up and to his surprise he was not bound to the chair. He then started towards her thankful for her presence. When they were face to face he heard strange moans. He blinked his eyes and suddenly realized that he was awake and the strange noises were coming from Hermione.  
  
He quickly got off the couch and went to her side. He put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. 'Blast! She's got a fever.' He went to the bathroom and took out a basin. He put lukewarm water in it. He got some towels as well. He got back to Hermione's side. He put the cloth into the water and started to bathe her face. 'She's got perfect lips.' He gently put another cloth on her forehead. 'She smells like Lilacs.' He started bathing her arms. 'She's so soft.' Hermione started to stir. Draco stepped back and examined her.  
  
Somehow, he got entranced by her lips. He leaned towards her watching every movement that her lips did. He leaned a little bit more until he could smell her fragrance. Once he did he felt a strong urge to kiss her. He knew it wasn't right but it seemed impossible for him to look back now. He slowly closed the distance. His first kisses were smacks on her cheeks and on her lips. When he got the courage he started nibbling her upper lip. He heard her soft moan. He wanted to stop but he couldn't he started deepening the kiss. He felt her lips open in accordance. He boldly pushed his tongue in her mouth obsessed on tasting her. Her moans suddenly become louder.  
  
"Harry." (As I've said earlier Hermione wasn't feeling well. She just called out Harry's name because she still thinks that he was still her boyfriend.)  
  
Draco stopped in an instant. 'Harry!?! She was dreaming of Harry!?!' He was angry but more hurt.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes not knowing that she said anything. She opened her eyes annoyed because the sensation she was feeling suddenly stopped. She looked around to see the cause and saw Draco was beside her bed. She started to understand the sensation that she felt. "Draco."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I. I have to go somewhere." Draco started backing out of her reach.  
  
"No, wait." She pleaded. She didn't know whether this was a dream or reality so she didn't give a damn at her actions.  
  
Draco stopped in his steps hopeful.  
  
"Draco, please."  
  
Draco turned and faced her. It looked as if she was in pain. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Come here." She pleaded.  
  
Draco walked cautiously towards her bed.  
  
When he reached her side she asked him, "Come closer."  
  
Draco sat beside her obediently.  
  
Hermione pulled him closer until they were face to face.  
  
"Hermione I don't think."  
  
"That's right don't think." She met his lips and started tasting him. When she felt no resistance she wrapped her hands at his neck to pull him closer. He felt hot to her. In her state, she welcomed all the heat that she could get.  
  
Draco didn't want it to end. His tongue touched her lips so that he can taste her fully. 'Go slow, she's sick you know.' When their tongues started playing together he started to sweat as he controlled himself not to take anything she wasn't willing to give.  
  
Hermione on the other hand couldn't contain the pleasure that she was feeling. She could hear noises but she didn't realize that it was coming from her. She wanted him to touch her and keep her warm and decided to make him. When his lips started teasing her, her mind lost all control. All she could do now was feel. Then, everything went blank.  
  
Draco was having a hard time controlling himself and decided that maybe if he left her mouth he could stop. He moved his lips down her neck and started nibbling at it. When he realized that Hermione had stopped reacting, he stopped. He relaxed his breathing and started to pull away but her arms were still locked around his neck. He stared down to her face. Hermione was asleep with a little smile on her cheek. He felt pleased. Now he had other problem to attend to, like getting away from her hold without disturbing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?!" Arabelle came rushing into the room.  
  
Draco turned his head to look at the intruder who caught them in a compromising position.  
  
"Malfoy!?! What do you think you're doing here? Get away from her!" Arabelle was getting more and more agitated. She knew that Hermione and Harry were supposed to be a couple. She didn't know that they technically broke up.  
  
"I can't." Draco was irritated as well. She ruined the feeling.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? It's easy, here let me help you!" Arabelle rushed towards the bed and started to pull him away from Hermione.  
  
"Arabelle?" Hermione opened her eyes because of all the noise. She recognized her face immediately. She released her grip on Draco.  
  
"Hermione dearest, are you alright?" He pushed Draco aside and sat beside Hermione. "I heard that you got sick on your way here."  
  
"I'm feeling better now," she looked at Draco before adding, "Thanks to Draco."  
  
Arabelle started to point out what she just saw and decided it was not good to humiliate a sick person. All she did was give him the eye. "Did any healer come to take care of you yet?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco for the answer. She was unconscious most of the time.  
  
"No one yet. Viktor said that his healer went on a vacation and most of the healers here are contracted to be with the Quidditch players. So, he can't find someone who's available at the moment." Draco answered.  
  
Arabelle gave him a dirty look. "Dear, is there anything I can do for you? I can owl Harry or your parents."  
  
"NO!" Hermione interrupted her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you leave the room for a while?" She wasn't really asking but commanding.  
  
"It's alright, he knows everything."  
  
"Hermione I just want you to be aware of what these kinds of people are capable of doing."  
  
"Don't worry, I trust him." Draco smiled as he heard her say these words.  
  
"That's what bothers me. Their kind is not supposed to be trusted."  
  
"He's an exception." She argued.  
  
"Hermione, I know what he is thinking about. I've been on your shoes."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was a Gryffindor student. As always, Slytherins and Gryffindors were at each other's throats. I was a Prefect when this person entered Hogwarts late in the year, he got into Slytherin house. We got to know each other better, we spent time together, and we talked. We did everything friends do together. There was even a time when I thought that he would be the 1st one to leave Slytherin to join me in Gryffindor. He said all the right words."  
  
"Draco wouldn't trade houses."  
  
'Wanna bet? Just say the words.' Draco was forgotten by the 2. He was intent on hearing what Hermione thought of him.  
  
"See, he didn't even get that far yet. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but Draco has changed. I trust him just because he is here with me right now."  
  
"That maybe just a coincidence."  
  
"It wasn't. He ended up here with me because he cared enough. I can't say the same thing for Harry and Ron."  
  
"Speaking of which, why are you here and alone?"  
  
"Viktor invited me and I thought that I would accept it. And for the record, I'm not here on my own. I've got Draco with me and I'm glad that he's here."  
  
"That's just the fever talking." Arabelle placed her hand on her forehead to measure if she's burning hot.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips annoyed that she wasn't taken seriously.  
  
"Tell me then why is it that Malfoy is here instead of your true friends? I mean, last time I remember you loathed Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sighed. She trusted Arabelle for the things she did for her on her 5th year. "My parents don't want me to come back to Hogwarts because of an article about Voldemort attacking a muggle-born witch. They said my life would be in danger if I returned. I told them Professor Dumbledore would be there to protect us all. They didn't like the odds of having only 1 protector. I said Harry lived from all of his encounters with him. All they said was that I should stop my relationship with him."  
  
Arabelle felt bad for her. She wanted to argue with her parents, but she knew that she was out of line. Parents are supposed to know what's good for their children.  
  
'FUCK! She broke up with Potter!?!' Draco was feeling ecstatic.  
  
"I suppose, Harry didn't like the news?" Arabelle softened her voice.  
  
"Worse, he hasn't even owled me since."  
  
Arabelle put her arms around her enveloping her in a hug.  
  
"Ron didn't owl me either. It's as if he wasn't concerned at all. I won't be graduating with them!"  
  
"Maybe he didn't get the letter?" Arabelle offered.  
  
"There were no signs of interception on my owl. And I know that he got it. Ginny passed the news to Draco."  
  
Draco suddenly felt guilty. This was a time when she needed her closest friends and not him. He silently left the room. He couldn't bear to listen any more.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I feel lucky that Ginny was sneaky and passed it to Draco because I don't know what I would've done without him."  
  
Arabelle felt like she understood her. She cast a spell to calm her enough so that she can go back to sleep. Arabelle now had another task at hand. She searched Krum's mansion high and low to find Draco. She was surprised to find him in a tower looking at the distance. "Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned to see who the intruder was.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Draco stood up and dusted himself. "Are you going to lecture me again?"  
  
"No, now, I'm threatening you." Her eyes were serious and vicious.  
  
Draco didn't back down. 'Great, why do I always end up getting at the wrong side of the people closest to Hermione?'  
  
"I want you to know that if I ever find out that you harmed her in any way, I swear I will hunt you down. I will make sure that you are not given a choice whether to follow your father's path or not. When I'm done with you, you will want to have suffered the same fate as your mother instead."  
  
"I don't know what your problem is. Your story is different from Hermione's. This time, I'm the one who cares/likes her and she's the one who doesn't want me! She's not the one who's going to get hurt! She won't make the mistake that you made!"  
  
"Those are such beautiful words, if only they were true."  
  
"Whatever! I don't give a damn what you think! Why do I have to prove something to you when you've already closed your mind?!" Draco crossed the room and left her standing.  
  
'I wish for Hermione's sake that he's telling the truth. He seems to mean a lot more to her than he thinks. He's the only one that hasn't hurt her and I'm afraid that if he does, it could bring about irreparable damage.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week passed, Hermione was back to her normal self again. She had already watched Viktor in one of his practice games and she couldn't help but compare his skill against Harry's. In her opinion they were of equal footing. She joined Draco and Arabelle during meal times. Viktor had avoided eating with them. Arabelle cheered her up by giving her lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whenever she was alone, Draco would tease her and talk to her about stuff that they take for granted.  
  
All this time, Hermione was still waiting for owls from Harry and Ron. She however learned to accept it when she didn't receive any word from them. Draco, during their spare time, taught Hermione some techniques in flying. Hermione was fond of the attention she was getting, but she also missed the attention that she wanted the most. She missed her parents. She never received any owl from them either. She was scared of going back to them after this vacation. She was risking her chances of ever going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Something unexpected happened. An owl came fluttering toward Hermione and Draco in the pitch as they were watching Viktor practice.  
  
"Is that yours?" Hermione didn't recognize the owl.  
  
Draco on the other hand recognized it and trembled. 'He's back.' He watched as the owl dropped the message. "Uh, I have to."  
  
"No problem." Hermione smiled reassuringly.  
  
Draco read the letter as quickly as possible. When he finished reading it, he tore it to pieces. When he wasn't satisfied he drew his wand and cast a spell to burn the pieces. He looked back at Hermione who was watching eagerly at Viktor's every move. He felt a little ache in his chest. 'Hermione.' He headed back to her preparing what he's got to say.  
  
"Who was it from?" She asked curiously. "You ok? You don't look so good. If you're not feeling well, I'll take care of you. It's the least thing that I can do."  
  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I have to go back to the Manor."  
  
"Oh. Can I ask when, so I can pack my things as well?"  
  
"You don't have to leave."  
  
"I would be bored stiff here."  
  
"Arabelle's here."  
  
"I guess. When are you going?" She felt depressed at his departure. 'I'll try to make his remaining days here fun.'  
  
"Right now actually. I just have to get my things first and leave."  
  
"Now!?! Why so sudden? How're you going to leave?"  
  
"Father will be responsible for that."  
  
"He came back? Are you going to be ok? Do you have to go?"  
  
"I wish I could stay but. nobody says 'no' to him."  
  
"Then let me teach you."  
  
"You don't understand. He doesn't give any choice." He turned and went inside the mansion leaving Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
'He can't leave. He's the only one that makes this vacation remotely interesting. Besides, he needs my support. I don't think that he'd be all right with his father. If I had my way I'll take him away from there.'  
  
Draco didn't bring a lot of things so packing his things didn't ask for a long time. He dragged his feet as he left the mansion. He scanned the skies and saw nothing different. He headed to Hermione who looked like sulking. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned her head. When she saw Draco's face she stood up.  
  
"There are so many things I want to talk to you about." (Like the time when they met Arabelle in the mansion for the 1st time.)  
  
Hermione didn't talk. She slammed herself to his body for a hug and whispered, "Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry bout me. You take care of yourself. I won't be here to take care of you if you get sick again." Draco released her regretting the moment her body left his.  
  
"How are you going to leave?"  
  
"Someone's coming over to get me."  
  
"How exactly, port key?"  
  
"Sort of, he'll bring a portal here and disapparate immediately thereafter."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I guess this is goodbye?"  
  
"I thought I was going to see you next year?"  
  
"I doubt my parents would change their minds."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be seeing you in Hogwarts this year."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Just wait. Tell me when you're going back to your parent's house."  
  
"I'll be taking the Knight Bus again."  
  
"That'll be on Saturday, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione hugged him again before a man in a dark cloak appeared in front of them.  
  
"This is me."  
  
Hermione nodded. She watched the man raise his cloak. Draco stepped into it and disappeared. The man then disapparated, leaving Hermione to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a man hiding in one of the trees. He was watching a girl in a bench looking so lonely. There was something in her that made him notice her. From where he came from, women would throw themselves at him. He was used to dating beautiful women but there was something in her that just stands out from others. He was famous but he didn't like it. When he saw the guy who was with her jump into a limousine he got up the courage to walk up to her to get to know her. Before he reached her something distracted him.  
  
"Dale, you back so soon?" Viktor flew towards him.  
  
"You seem disappointed, big brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry I don't know anything about accents and stuff! Thanks again to Toni! 


	3. Dale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 8/8  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Sorry, I know nothing about accents. Don't get mad at me if I made  
Viktor Krum this way. I'm sorry I made Viktor so shallow. He's  
always been around with gorgeous women but they are only after the  
famous Viktor and not the real person. He got the impression that  
women of ordinary appearance look far deeper than model type ones.  
Dale on the other hand believed famous people are all shallow. (Maybe  
because of his brother.)  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 3: Dale  
  
Hermione was upset to see Draco leave her behind. She liked spending time with Arabelle and stuff, but she is an adult. There's not much fun going around with her. Viktor wasn't fun either. He made it clear that he was busy with his career. He didn't even spend any time with her aside from the 3 meals. She was angry with Draco for not giving her any heads up. 'It's that letter. What was written there?' She couldn't help but feel concerned about him as well.  
  
She absentmindedly got up from the bench and started to walk back to the mansion. She decided to pass time in Viktor's library, 'There could be books that could help me with Etheral.' She was too consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even see a guy walking towards her.  
  
Arabelle on the other hand noticed everything. She saw how sad Hermione became as Draco left the premises. 'I hope she knows what's she's doing.' She also saw Viktor heading towards a guy who was spying on Hermione earlier. 'Now who could that be?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dale, you back so soon?" Viktor flew towards him.  
  
"You seem disappointed, big brother."  
  
Viktor shook his head clearly annoyed, "I thought you were supposed to get back next month?" He eyed him dangerously. "What did you do now?"  
  
"Relax, I didn't do anything illegal." Dale wasn't really paying attention. He scanned for the girl that was sitting on a bench. "Now you've done it!" He got irritated when he didn't see her.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Now she's gone!"  
  
"Gone? Who?" He looked around to find anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"The girl sitting on that bench." He pointed.  
  
Viktor realized that he was talking about Hermione. He suddenly became defensive. "What about her?"  
  
"You know her?" Dale thought incredulously. "From my experience I remember you avoided her kind."  
  
Viktor rolled his eyes, "What is her kind?"  
  
"You know, gorgeous women."  
  
"Are you saying I only date ugly ones?"  
  
"You said it, I didn't."  
  
"Forgive me but I thought that you were avoiding her kind as well."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know for a fact that you don't date famous people."  
  
"What?" Dale was really confused now, 'If she was that famous then I should have recognized her.'  
  
"She's Harry Potter's best friend, the one I've been talking about. The girl I've talked about when I went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Wait, wasn't Harry Potter's best friend a guy? Weasley, wasn't it?"  
  
"Harry Potter has 2 best friends, one of them is Weasley and the other one is Hermione Granger."  
  
"That's Hermione Granger!?!" Dale couldn't believe his ears. "That's the girl you've been mooning about all these time? I thought she wasn't that. pretty. Why didn't you tell me that she was coming?"  
  
"I didn't think you were interested. She's also changed in more than one."  
  
"You sound disappointed."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You can't lie to me. You're disappointed that she became a knockout."  
  
"That's not the only reason, I mean she came here along with Harry Potter's rival in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. She's really changed!" He paused and suddenly realized something, "And why am I talking about this with you. You shouldn't even be here. Why'd you leave your camp?"  
  
"Cause it's BORING! They keep on making me try dangerous Seeker stunts when that's your forte. I'm born a Chaser."  
  
"Whatever, you still should have stayed there."  
  
"You wouldn't bring me back now would you?" Dale challenged.  
  
Viktor just gave a sigh of defeat, "I have no choice now do I?"  
  
Dale started walking away from Viktor to go search for Hermione. 'She may be famous but I can't say no to someone like her now could I?' Dale turned back to his brother to clear up something, "Would it be alright if I tried my luck?"  
  
"I thought she's not your type?"  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" He avoided the question.  
  
Viktor didn't answer; instead he grabbed his broom and went back into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione for the first time didn't feel like doing anything. She found books that made use of ingredients for dark arts. Normally she wouldn't let go of the book but now, she just didn't feel like it. She put the book back in its proper place in the shelf and retreated to a chair by the window. 'I wonder how Harry and Ron are doing?'  
  
'Stop thinking about them, you came here to forget about them didn't you? Besides, it doesn't look like they care at all.'  
  
'I'm still giving them a benefit of the doubt.'  
  
'Whatever you say! But look at it this way, if Ginny was able to tell Draco then what's stopping Ron from sending you an owl back?'  
  
Her mind then drifted to Draco, the only person who seemed to understand her feelings when she heard someone enter the room.  
  
'There she is!' Dale was glad to find her in the library. 'Viktor said that she's changed but it looks like the change was only skin deep.' He started walking towards her.  
  
Hermione eyed him carefully, 'Who is he? I haven't seen him from Viktor's practices before.' She carefully scanned the intruder's appearance and she saw a vague familiarity of Viktor in him.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Dale offered his hand.  
  
Hermione didn't take it but stood up instead. "You know my name?" She raised an eyebrow either out of frustration or curiosity.  
  
"How rude of me, I'm Dale." He expected her to know the rest of his name.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you found out my name."  
  
"It was easy, I've seen you in the papers."  
  
Hermione didn't believe him. She didn't trust him. She placed her hand on her wand just in case. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dale was really shocked at her question. 'She still doesn't know that I am Viktor's brother. This will be fun.' He couldn't help a smile creeping into his face.  
  
"Why are you looking for me?"  
  
"I heard from Viktor," he made sure that he emphasized his brother's name. "That you were visiting, I got curious and decided I want to meet you."  
  
Hermione let go of her wand, 'Well since he knows Viktor.' "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I just want to talk."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Well you are famous and all. I thought that maybe you could clear up some things about Harry Potter."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Are you always this. accommodating?"  
  
"Are you always this. let me think. sarcastic?"  
  
"It seems like you two aren't getting along?" Viktor came through the library's door.  
  
Hermione blushed a deep red. She felt embarrassed at being caught fighting with what she believed was Viktor's friend. She was just an ordinary guest after all. She could be kicked out and then where would she stay?  
  
Dale was irritated at the interruption so he faced another way so that Viktor wouldn't see his scowl.  
  
"I see you've met my baby brother Dale." Viktor gestured toward Dale.  
  
Hermione blushed even harder. "He's your brother?"  
  
Dale on the other hand didn't like Viktor's introduction. "Seems like I read your actions wrongly. That was a No wasn't it?" He glared at him.  
  
Viktor dismissed it. "Hermione, do you have any plans for the week?"  
  
Hermione kept her head low embarrassed. "Not really, I thought that I could go back home on Saturday."  
  
"You're leaving early? You've only arrived last week."  
  
Dale felt out of place as Viktor blocked his view.  
  
"I've already wasted your time long enough."  
  
"We haven't really spent time together have we?"  
  
"No but."  
  
"Think it over. Then on Saturday decide whether you want to prolong your stay."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't."  
  
"Just think it over." He then started heading towards the door.  
  
As soon as Viktor left the room Dale took his opportunity, "Why is it that you're different around my brother?"  
  
Hermione felt alone, she could feel the change in Viktor and thought that she didn't even know him. And then there was Dale. "Maybe if you were half of what he is then."  
  
Dale wouldn't let her finish, "So your saying, if I become a Quidditch hero then you'd like me as well?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you were insinuating it."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I'm here because he's famous?"  
  
"I don't know, you chose Harry Potter over him."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"My brother may be famous but there's nobody in the wizarding world that hasn't heard of the name Harry Potter."  
  
"Your joking right? I'm not a gold digger! For your information, Harry is a great guy!" She gave him icy glares before heading towards the door.  
  
Dale grabbed her hand before she could escape. "Wait, I'm sorry. Can we start all over? We got off on the wrong foot. Give me another chance."  
  
"You don't deserve any!" She faced him with anger in her eyes.  
  
'God! How her eyes sparkle!' "I know, I know I've been a jerk. I just couldn't believe that there was any person so perfect in every way."  
  
That reached her. She calmed herself. "Fine, but I'm doing this for Viktor's sake."  
  
Dale twitched at his brother's name. 'This always happens, the girl I'm going for always chooses Viktor over me.' "I understand."  
  
Hermione sighed, "What now?"  
  
"Let's make the introductions formal?"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hi! I'm Dale Krum, the younger and only brother of the Seeker Viktor Krum."  
  
"That's not the way to introduce yourself."  
  
Dale gave her a smile, admiring her more and more every minute. "How should I do it?"  
  
"Well, you're introducing yourself and not your brother."  
  
"I'm not used to those kinds of introductions. To most of the people, I'm just Viktor's brother nothing else."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"You do?" Dale seemed skeptical, 'With a body like that.'  
  
"For a long time now, I've been called, Harry Potter best friend and nothing more."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"It looks like Viktor hasn't mentioned to you that I'm muggle-born."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Hermione was glad to hear his answer. 'There are some people aside from Gryffindors who don't care about lineages.' "Muggle-born witches don't really have a big place in the wizarding world, especially to purebloods."  
  
"Where have you heard of such ideas?"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't heard." She teased.  
  
Dale then became serious, "If you don't like being called Harry Potter's friend why don't you do something great or why not just leave him and look for other friends?"  
  
Hermione wanted to tell him that she's working on his first suggestion but thought otherwise especially since she didn't trust him. "I really like Harry. He's a great guy. I would never find anybody else, well maybe aside from Ron, like him. Besides, he's already gone through so many hardships and I want to be there to support him. Also, the attention is not helping at all especially for Harry."  
  
"How ironic, famous people want to escape it, when there are a lot of people who would give anything to receive such fame."  
  
"Harry's life has always been under the microscope. I pity him. The moment he survived Voldemort was the same moment he lost his privacy."  
  
"And you lost yours when you became his best bud."  
  
"And you lost yours when your brother returned a hero."  
  
"I think we should all stick together."  
  
"We?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We, famous people."  
  
"Do you want to be ostracized?" She teased.  
  
"I just thought it'll be easier to trust each other than people who could only be fortune seekers."  
  
"You have a point." She gave him a wary smile.  
  
'She's even more desirable with that gorgeous smile.' "Wow, we can get along."  
  
"It was your fault."  
  
"Right, now it's your turn to introduce yourself."  
  
"Right." She extended her hand to him, "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm an incoming 7th grader in Hogwarts, hopefully, and in the muggle world, I'm also a part time model."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week flew by easily. Every night Hermione and Viktor would go out to a private restaurant where they could eat and talk. Viktor found out that she really didn't change at all. She maybe gorgeous now but her convictions was still intact. He regretted the time he wasted during the 1st week. He did his best to make the last week as enjoyable as much as possible so that he can buy another week of her presence.  
  
But she wouldn't budge. Sure she had fun not only with Viktor, but also with Dale, but there was still something missing. She missed Draco's company; after all, he was the only one who understood her. It didn't feel right to be having fun when Draco was not beside her. She was also worried at what could happen to him especially because of the trip. 'His father wouldn't possibly hurt him would he?'  
  
As much effort that Viktor gave, Hermione refused to stay. Viktor even tried to plan a party for her but she didn't like the idea as well since she doesn't know anybody within miles.  
  
Saturday came, the time Hermione would be hailing for the Knight Bus. She had no regrets leaving the mansion. But she did dread the moment that she'll reach her home. She was already being punished before and now it scared her because she had gone overboard and she knew it. She could only imagine what her punishment would be like. 'Oh well, goodbye Hogwarts. Maybe this time it will be forever.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Knight Bus started to leave the grounds Viktor pulled his brother aside for an ingenious plan. "Dale, what would you say if you'd transfer to another school for your last year?"  
  
"Look man, I don't know what's going in your head anymore. First, you didn't argue when I asked if I could make my move on her. Then you come barging in stopping me. And now you're asking me to go to her school? What the hell are playing at?"  
  
"I just thought that you could look her over. Harry Potter and."  
  
Dale didn't bother hearing his brother out when his mind started pumping juice into his head. 'Wait a minute, when I'm in Hogwarts Viktor won't see what I'm doing. It won't be my fault if she falls for me instead. Maybe I'll go.' "Fine, just don't send me back to that camp ok?"  
  
The 2 brothers shook hands in agreement. What they don't know was that Harry is the least of their problems. Draco posed more of a threat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took several deep breaths before entering her house. She was shaking inside. She knew she'd gone overboard and she was afraid of the consequences. She couldn't believe she risked everything just to spite her friends. Then she heard a very demanding and very familiar voice coming from inside. She turned the knob of their door and let herself in. One of her hands was resting on her wand just in case. She found that the voices were coming from the kitchen. She took a peek at the person talking. She saw her mother drinking tea, listening to the voice. Hermione gasped at the realization that the voice came from Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to Toni and to my loyal reviewers. 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/14  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
I just noticed that when you type 3 dots (.) it appears as 1 dot only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
Draco scanned the faces of the people, entering platform 9 ¾. He put his things in one compartment, the best one that he can find. He arrived early. He longed for the day that he'd be able to leave the grasp of his father. Once, he thought Hogwarts was a prison where purebloods had to encounter mudbloods, but now, his perspective had changed. Now he saw Hogwarts as a sanctuary. Here he can leave all his problems behind. From the moment he stepped onto platform 9 ¾, he left the miserable world that he lived in.  
  
Draco saw young witches and wizards being dropped off by their parents and it made him realize how much he missed his mum. There were only a few students that weren't accompanied by their parents, for example there was Harry Potter. It felt good to know that you're not alone. His aunt and uncle dropped him off. 'Bloody hell, I didn't think that there are people who can compete with Crabbe and Goyle's appearance.'  
  
Usually his parents dropped off Draco, but ever since people believed the return of the Dark Lord, his parents, specifically his father became more and more apprehensive of showing up in the enemy camp. Draco didn't know why he was still continuing his studies in Hogwarts. But who cares, as long as he can still be with Hermione.  
  
He remembered that day when he visited Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione took several deep breaths before entering her house. She was shaking inside. She knew she'd gone overboard and she was afraid of the consequences. She couldn't believe she risked everything just to spite her friends. Then she heard a very demanding and very familiar voice coming from inside. She turned the knob of their door and let herself in. One of her hands was resting on her wand just in case. She found that the voices were coming from the kitchen. She took a peek at the person talking. She saw her mother drinking tea, listening to the voice. Hermione gasped at the realization that the voice came from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione's voice was still shaky.  
  
Both her mum and Draco turned to see who spoke.  
  
Hermione held Draco's gaze for a moment, not sure whether to be glad or upset. Then he smiled reassuringly. She couldn't help, but return the favor. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Her mum looked from Draco then to her daughter.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to visit you?"  
  
Hermione didn't buy it.  
  
Hermione's mum put her tea down and stood up. Every eye was on her. Both Draco and Hermione don't know what would happen next. She slowly walked toward her daughter as her eyes started to swell. "Hermione." She whispered.  
  
"Mum." Hermione rushed to her mother's open arms.  
  
"Sweetheart, where've you been?" She hugged her tightly.  
  
"Mum, I'm really sorry, I. I."  
  
Draco left the kitchen for a while so that the two could catch up. He heard a few wailings maybe coming from her mother and a few short laughs that probably came from Hermione. When the commotion died down, he counted up to 10 to give the two some time to fix themselves. Then he peeked at the door. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Please come in." Hermione opened the kitchen door wider to let Draco in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
For a few minutes, they just stared at each other waiting for anyone to start a conversation.  
  
Hermione braved to be the first one to talk, "Draco, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, uh. I was. You got here pretty early."  
  
"The Knight Bus arrived earlier."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Hermione's mum rolled her eyes as she joined the conversation, "You know Hermione dear, you have such a good friend. He came all the way here to talk to me."  
  
"Talk to you mum?" She looked at Draco who was starting to grow red.  
  
"Yes, he said he was concerned about you and wanted to check up on you."  
  
"He did, did he?" She teased him. "What else did he say?"  
  
"He explained to me why you should be allowed to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione didn't expect to hear this from her mother. She stared at Draco as her mother continued.  
  
"He told me how important this last year is for you." She watched the two exchange meaningful glances at each other. She couldn't help but feel protective of her daughter. Yet, there was something in him that she really liked. "He said that the only way to survive an encounter with that wizard."  
  
"Voldemort." Hermione supplied.  
  
"Right, he told me that the only way to survive an encounter with a powerful wizard is to finish your studies. He told me that he knows that you'll be one of the best witches Hogwarts will see. He said that he trusts you and your capabilities with his life."  
  
Hermione blushed on the last part, but she wouldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
"I asked him if he can assure me of your safety and do you know what he said?"  
  
Hermione broke the eye contact as she faced her mother. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he couldn't."  
  
Hermione looked back at Draco looking in disbelief.  
  
"But, he added that he would give up his life if it could save yours."  
  
Hermione felt her face grow hot. She wanted to avoid his gaze, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
Draco stood in front of her and held her chin up so that they were gazing at each other's eyes. "Hermione, I meant every word that I said to your mother."  
  
Hermione's mum took that as her cue to leave them alone.  
  
"Certainly not about the part were you promised to give up your life." Hermione could feel her heart beating at an incredible pace. Their faces were just a few inches apart.  
  
"Especially that part." Draco started to lean forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco once again scanned the people going in and out of the platform. He then caught sight of a family full of redheads. 'The Weasley's. Where could she be? I thought that she came here earlier than her friends?' He stared at the portal so that he wouldn't miss her. Then to his annoyance the familiar face of a smaller version of Viktor Krum came into view. 'So he's here.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Certainly not about the part were you promised to give up your life." Hermione could feel her heart beating at an incredible pace. Their faces were just a few inches apart.  
  
"Especially that part." Draco started to lean forward.  
  
An owl came swooping through from window towards Hermione. The couple blushed deeply at the realization of what they were about to do. Hermione took the letter and read it fast.  
  
"Who is from?" Draco realized that it was not the same owl that Harry used. It was more like his really, but different because of the spot under its beak.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh, "Viktor."  
  
Draco couldn't help but feel a stab in his chest. 'What happened there after I left?' "What does he want? Is he inviting you again this summer?"  
  
"No, it's different."  
  
"What does it say then?"  
  
"He said that Dale would be studying this year in Hogwarts."  
  
"Dale?"  
  
"He's Viktor's younger brother."  
  
"Younger? First year?"  
  
"No silly, he's on the same level as we are."  
  
Draco wanted to scowl but controlled his features. "Really? What does Krum want you to do?"  
  
"He asked if I could watch over him."  
  
"Babysitter then?" He teased. He noticed the growing tension between them. "How would you know who Dale is? Have you met him?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You left before you could meet him."  
  
"When did he come?"  
  
"A few minutes after you had left, I think."  
  
'Perfect, this can prove to be more of a challenge.' "So what's the plan?"  
  
"I'm meeting him at the train."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco didn't approach him since he was never really introduced to him. He saw a few girls start screaming as they recognized the face. 'Great! Another celebrity.' He watched as a pack of people surrounded him. 'Don't know if I feel sorry for him.'  
  
He put his gaze back at the portal. Then his day brightened as he watched her step out of the portal. Everything about her was perfect. Her figure was a perfect description of what girl's dreamed about having. He wasn't interested that much with the body though, he'd seen similar. Her face however kept him in a trance. Her eyes would sparkle with her every mood and that was something Draco looked forward to.  
  
He straightened his stance as he moved towards Hermione. But it looked like he was not the only one who's been waiting for her. Harry and Ron reached her first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Herm!" Ron called out.  
  
Hermione didn't smile, but she didn't avoid them so that was a good thing, for Harry and Ron anyway.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called a little louder when she didn't acknowledged Ron's greeting.  
  
Hermione stood rigid waiting for them to reach her.  
  
Harry gave a weak smile. "Hi!"  
  
"You gave us a scare Hermione; we thought that we wouldn't be seeing you this year." Ron flashed her a warm smile.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Hermione still didn't forgive them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Herm, are you mad at us?"  
  
"Oh! You noticed!" Hermione was getting irritated.  
  
"What did we do?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"That's just it, you didn't do anything!"  
  
"Hermione, if this is about not sending you a letter." Ron didn't think that it was proper to use Herm anymore.  
  
"Don't you care about me anymore?" She directed that to Ron. "And you, I thought that our relationship meant something to you!" That one she aimed at Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I wanted to owl you but I just couldn't." Harry started. "I sent Hedwig for a mission the day you sent the letter. Before I read it, your owl flew away."  
  
"So you didn't bother to write altogether?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I couldn't, Hedwig was attacked. She's still in the cage resting. You can take a look for yourself. Her wings are badly damaged. I've written you letters, but I just didn't have the means to send them out." Harry emptied his pocket. He showed her several of letters in his hand. He gave them to Hermione in an effort to ask her for forgiveness.  
  
Hermione sighed but she didn't take the letters. Her gaze now transferred to Ron. "What about you? You have two owls in the burrow."  
  
"I know; our house owl didn't look good. Mum took it to a healer and as soon as it healed dad used it for Dumbledore business."  
  
"And Pig?"  
  
"The funny thing here is, after I read the letter, it sort of flew away. I didn't think it was serious. I thought it was merely a joke. You see I was practicing Quidditch so I figured I'd write to you afterwards. The thing is, Ginny asked if she could borrow Pig and absentmindedly, I agreed. Pig hasn't returned since. I think that maybe Pig was attacked as well."  
  
"What do you take me for? I almost believed Harry's story." She stopped for a while. "You know you could've at least modified your story a bit. I believe Ginny did borrow Pig since she was able to contact Draco but don't give me the same crap about attacks!" Hermione turned to leave.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's arm. "Look." He pointed to an owl flying towards them.  
  
Hermione noticed that it was Pig.  
  
"We weren't lying. Hedwig really is in critical condition."  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself, but feel misty. She lowered her face to try to hide her feelings from them.  
  
Harry enveloped her in a friendly hug. She didn't hide her tears anymore. "You don't know how bad it felt to keep on waiting for letters that wouldn't come." Ron put his hand on her shoulder and started to massage it. "Do you know what I was coming back to Hogwarts for?"  
  
Her two best buds shook their head.  
  
"You two idiots!" She hugged both of them tightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco heard everything. 'She wanted to come back for those guys.' He took a deep breath as he marched towards them. "Hermione?"  
  
She let go of her friends to face Draco. "Hi!"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged irritated glances.  
  
"Be right there." She faced her friends back. "So, everything's ok with us now?"  
  
Ron nodded; he didn't say anything about Draco, feeling content that everything was back to normal. Or so he thought.  
  
"Wait," Harry pulled at her arm.  
  
"What?" She asked sweetly and innocently.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
Hermione remembered the breaking up part in her letter. "Can we just take it slow this time?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to object, but she didn't let him.  
  
"It's part of my promise to my mum. She didn't want me to continue my relationship with you." She lowered her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry didn't want to argue, she barely forgave them, if he pushed the topic, who knows what'll happen. He shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco offered his hand to Hermione as he guided her to their compartment. "So are you back with Potter?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "I don't think that that's a suitable topic."  
  
"You're probably right, but I'll ask anyway."  
  
"No, I just thought that I should focus on my projects so that mum wouldn't have anything to say."  
  
They dragged her things inside the compartment easily.  
  
"So have you seen Dale yet?" Hermione asked. He was after all her responsibility.  
  
"I haven't met him yet? I don't know what he looks like."  
  
"Right. Could you help me look for him?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They left the compartment to look at the people around them. To their dismay the first person they saw was Pansy.  
  
"Hey Draco, did you get us a compartment like before?" Pansy batted her eyes at him.  
  
Hermione tried to drown a giggle.  
  
"Bugger off Pansy!" Draco was truly irritated.  
  
Pansy didn't like Draco embarrassing her in front of a mudblood so she stuck her nose up and went inside the train.  
  
Hermione's eyes traveled all over the place and then it landed on Harry and Ginny. She saw how Ginny flirted with Harry openly. Somehow she felt a small twinge of jealousy.  
  
"You ok?" Draco eyed her carefully.  
  
"Yeah, it's just." Her voice died as she saw Dale.  
  
"Is that him?" Draco asked as his eyes landed at the miniature Viktor Krum.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Let's go then." He started towards the huge crowd.  
  
Hermione followed.  
  
Dale on the other hand was having a hard time with all the girls trying to touch him. He searched desperately for Hermione.  
  
"Dale! Over here!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. A few of the girls who heard made way for her and Draco. There was a lot of whispering that went like, "What's she doing with Malfoy? Where are Harry and Ron? Why is she so informal with Dale?"  
  
Dale turned to look at where the voice originated. "Hermione!"  
  
Now the crazed crowd shut their mouths up and watched. Hermione was a bit freaked out at every body's reaction. She then went forward with Draco following her. "Hi! How are you and Viktor?"  
  
"Can we save the little introductions later?" Dale pleaded, eager to leave the crowd.  
  
"You afraid of people?" Draco didn't like him one bit. Sure he was Viktor Krum's younger brother, he could see the similarities, but what got him was the fact that he looked better than his brother.  
  
Hermione glared at him for the remark. "Don't mind him. He's not much of a people person."  
  
"Really now?" Draco teased.  
  
She smiled at him to shut him up. "Let's go up now?"  
  
Dale nodded and scanned the crowd to look for Harry Potter. "Uh, just a thought, where's Harry Potter?"  
  
"Is that the reason why you transferred here? To meet Harry?" She teased.  
  
"Not really, I came here for you."  
  
Hermione blushed, so did Draco. It was not actually a blush, but a sign of anger that was building inside of him.  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"He's hanging with Ron and his sister." She glanced at their direction.  
  
Dale saw the Ginny flirting with him. 'This is going to be easier than I thought. He's preoccupied with another woman.' All Dale wanted to know is whether he could be a match to the 'great' Harry Potter. "So who's he?" He motioned at Draco.  
  
"Right, I forgot, sorry. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, Dale Krum."  
  
"So you're the one who accompanied her to our place." He eyed him dangerously checking to see if he was any threat.  
  
"Is there any problem?" Draco glared back at him.  
  
"Draco, please, he's just not good at introductions." Hermione remembered the first time they met each other.  
  
Draco let it pass. 'This is going to be a very long journey.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Dale stared at each other in the compartment studying each other. Hermione on the other hand took her book out and started to read. The room felt hot and Hermione decided to take off her sweater. She was still looking at her book and didn't notice the hungry look that passed on both Dale and Draco. However the two saw each other's reaction and once again had a battle of their wits as they glared at each other. The tension broke when Hermione's watch pointed to the meeting sign. "We have to go, Draco. The meeting is about to start. Are you gonna be alright here Dale?"  
  
Dale gave Draco a final glare before nodding.  
  
Draco and Hermione left the compartment together. They didn't get far when a familiar voice called to her.  
  
"Hermione, wait up."  
  
Harry sprinted towards her. 'I forgot, Harry's Head Boy.'  
  
Hermione waited for him. The train hall was too small to accommodate three people walking side by side. Hermione walked faster so that Harry and Draco were left behind.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his luck. He thought that he would be able to spend a lot of time alone with her, but from the looks of things, this year would be a lot tougher with Dale around.  
  
When they got to the room, Hermione sat in the middle part of the first row. Harry sat beside her on one side and Draco on the other. They waited as the room filled up. McGonagall arrived last.  
  
"Ms. Granger where's Mr. Krum?"  
  
Everybody in the room stared at her.  
  
Hermione felt embarrassed at the attention. Harry looked at her questioningly. "Dale Krum, professor?"  
  
"Yes? Where is he?"  
  
"I'll go get him." Draco offered. He didn't like the idea of leaving her with Dale alone in a compartment.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco quickly went to their compartment to fetch Dale. "Come with me. McGonagall wants to see you."  
  
Dale didn't argue, he got up and followed him. When they neared the room Dale posed a question, "So, what's your score with Hermione?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco was offended by the question.  
  
"You know, how far did you get with Hermione?"  
  
"None of your bloody business!"  
  
"Oh, everything that concerns Hermione concerns me."  
  
"What about you then?"  
  
Dale glared at him, "If you're thinking of making a move on her I warn you."  
  
"What? You'll ask for big brother's help?"  
  
"Ha! You wish. He'd go easy on you, but I won't!"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"You scared?"  
  
"I'm a Malfoy!"  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"That means you don't mess with a Malfoy!"  
  
"Guys? You alright there?" Hermione got out of the room hearing two oddly familiar voices. "I heard some noise and thought I'd check it out."  
  
"It's nothing Hermione." Dale answered innocently.  
  
"Ok, if you say so. Why don't you guys come in already, we've been waiting for you two."  
  
Dale followed her as she disappeared inside the room. Dale saw an empty seat next to Hermione and decided to take it.  
  
When Draco saw what he did his eyes widened. 'The bloody bastard stole my seat!' He took the seat behind her instead. He pulled it up front so that he was just inches away from her. "What's going on now?"  
  
"Hush. Just listen." Hermione advised.  
  
"Now, Mr. Krum would you please step up front."  
  
As Dale stood up a lot of whispering started.  
  
"Please sit down here and wear this hat." McGonagall ordered.  
  
Dale obediently wore the hat. He listened as it read his traits. "This one's got the smarts, but I can see that his courage rules his life. Therefore, Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione smiled at him approvingly.  
  
Dale got back and smiled at her, "Does that mean we're in the same house?"  
  
"Right." She smiled again.  
  
"Lucky me!" Dale gave her a smile that melted the hearts of women of every age.  
  
Harry and Draco for once were thinking of the same thing. 'Just my luck! This will be the longest year ever!'  
  
They weren't kidding; they didn't know how long a year could be.  
  
A/N: I'd like to extend my gratitude to my beta, Toni.  
  
Lady Scarlett1 - sorry for the cliffhanger and thanks for the reviews  
not only to this story but to my other story.  
  
Tickled Purple Monkey - how often? I'll be having my sem break in a  
few days so maybe I could update to your liking. Wait, I'm not really  
sure, I have another story up so- just forget this comment. Thank you  
anyway.  
  
Thanks too for those who reviewed, I appreciate it. I love reading  
reviews, it inspires me to think of better plots and challenges me to  
do better. So please continue R&R!  
  
Oh, can you guys pray for me for my finals, I hate accounting and law  
and I have them on the same day! 


	5. And The Year Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/16  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
I just noticed that when you type 3 dots (.) it appears as 1 dot only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 5  
  
And the Year Starts  
  
Harry, Ron together with Ginny waited for Hermione to get out of the train. Sure Harry and Ron were upset when Hermione chose to stay with Draco, but she was still their best friend.  
  
Ginny on the other hand didn't want to wait for Hermione. She wanted to spend a lot of time with Harry and she wanted to grab the opportunity that Hermione just gave her. 'With Hermione out of the way, Harry's bound to notice me more than Ron's little sister.' "Harry, don't you think we should get going? I mean you are the new Head Boy. You must have some other things to work on rather than just waiting here."  
  
"It's alright Ginny. We already had the Prefect meeting in the train. Besides, I don't think I can handle being a Head Boy without Hermione to help me out." Harry didn't even glance at her. He was eager to see Hermione. He knew being a Head Boy has some advantages like spending time alone with the Head Girl.  
  
Ron however could see the change in his sister's facial color. She's turned bright red. "Gin if you're that hungry, you could join Neville and the others." Ron pointed at the direction of Neville who was with Seamus and Dean.  
  
Hermione, Draco and Dale were among the last people that got off of the train. Dale was beside her talking to her and teasing her, while Draco walked behind them, mumbling with irritation.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry was glaring at Dale, Malfoy seemed about to explode any second, and Dale seemed to be flirting with her. 'What does she have that I don't?' She then stepped forward for an attack, "Well, well, well. Here comes Hermione, are you done with your flirting already? Some of us here are already starving!"  
  
"Gin, dear, all you had to do was ask."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny was taken aback.  
  
Hermione pulled Dale forward, "Ginny this is Dale Krum. Dale, Ginny Weasley."  
  
Ginny's mouth was left open. Harry, Ron and Draco were amused.  
  
Hermione leaned towards her and added in a whisper, "He's in Gryffindor, you'll have all the chance to flirt with him."  
  
Ginny now wanted revenge, but before she got a word out her brother dragged her away from the group.  
  
Hermione turned to face the three, "Shall we go in now? I heard earlier that someone's already hungry."  
  
Harry nodded and accompanied her to one of the coaches. Dale and Draco followed suit.  
  
Harry saw an empty coach and helped Hermione in it. He got inside and sat beside her. Draco and Dale entered as well not wanting to leave her side.  
  
Harry and Hermione were engaged in deep conversation. They were deprived of communication last summer and they wanted to catch up. Dale and Draco kept quiet as they headed towards the castle. They felt left out. It was like Harry and Hermione were talking in symbols as they laugh at each other's stories. Draco and Dale couldn't relate especially when Harry would bring up some muggle topic.  
  
When they finally got to the castle, most of the students were already in the Great Hall ready for the feast. Harry couldn't see Ron or Ginny at the entrance and was glad that he didn't have to go through a similar encounter earlier by the train.  
  
Hermione faced Draco; "We'll be heading to our table now. I'll be seeing you."  
  
"I suppose." He regretfully marched towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione lead the two boys toward their table. She scanned for Ron's face, 'Surely he would've saved us a place. True enough, Ron saved three seats. Ron was facing the Slytherin table and had two seats vacant to the left of him. Ginny was seated across him and had one vacant seat beside her. Hermione didn't wish to be seated so near Ginny so she chose the seat beside Ron. Harry was quick enough to be able to get the seat next to her. Dale had no choice but to take the seat next to Ginny. Clearly this is not what Ginny planned. She cast a careful glare to Hermione, careful in a sense that no body but Hermione saw it.  
  
Hermione, however, didn't let it get to her. Instead she started a conversation. "Anybody here know who's going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"  
  
"Well, duh! If the Head Girl doesn't have a clue, what makes you think that a normal student would know?" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Ron was getting impatient with his sister but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't you have a permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Dale asked. He didn't want to be left out of the conversation again.  
  
Parvati was seated close to them and couldn't help but hear Dale's question, "You see, there's rumor that that position is cursed. There's no professor here that lasted more than a year."  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend, "Dale meet Parvati Patil, Parvati, Dale Krum."  
  
"Pleasure." Dale was used to captivating women's attention. Parvati was one of the prettiest witches he saw in Hogwarts, aside, of course, from Hermione.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall appeared up front to start with the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Hey, there's your answer Herm." Ron was looking up front at a new professor.  
  
Hermione shot him an eye for the nickname. She did agree to let him use it, but she didn't want Dale to hear it.  
  
"Who's she? She looks dangerous." Harry commented.  
  
Hermione pulled her eyes off of Ron and looked at the professors' table. 'What the.'  
  
"You alright Hermione?" Dale seemed concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Her gaze was then caught by Draco form the Slytherin table and he nodded at her.  
  
"Do you know her Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Arabelle." Hermione said not realizing she did so out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dale for once took his gaze away from her to look at the person they were talking about. "Arabelle, what's she doing here?"  
  
Parvati raised and eyebrow questioningly. "You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, she was in our place this summer. I wonder what's she doing here."  
  
"How'd you know her Herm?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" She turned to face him. "Well, um."  
  
'She hasn't told her friends yet about the visit.' Dale surmised.  
  
"It's not that important."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, do tell us." Ginny wanted to watch her in a fit.  
  
Soon all her friends' eyes were focused on her.  
  
Hermione gave up; she couldn't lie especially since Dale knew everything. She also couldn't tell them about her first meeting with Arabelle, she promised to keep it a secret. "Harry, Ron, promise me you won't get pumped up, ok?"  
  
'This'll be good!' Ginny was acting all smug.  
  
The two nodded, impatient for her answer.  
  
"You see, I. How will I say this?" She paused for a while. "IwenttoViktor'splacethis summer." She managed to say all in one breath.  
  
"Come again?" Harry didn't understand a word. It looked like nobody did.  
  
"Can you say it slowly this time?" Ron pleaded.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I went to Viktor's place this summer."  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" Ginny was giddy with excitement to see a brawl between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You see, I was upset when you guys didn't write, I ran away and since Viktor offered his place that time, I said what the heck." Hermione bit her lower lip as she wait for their reaction.  
  
Harry couldn't get mad at her since he thought that it was his fault. He blamed himself for unintentionally pushing her to Viktor. He also couldn't help but admire her face as she bit her lips almost seductively.  
  
"So that's how you met Dale." Parvati joined.  
  
Hermione was blushing, not because she was ashamed of what she's done because she's done nothing wrong, but because she was still hiding one little secret. The fact that Draco tagged along was still buried inside of her.  
  
Ron wanted to explode, but he didn't because Dale, Viktor's brother was in front of them. Harry, however, started doubting about the reason she told him when he asked about their relationship. 'I have a feeling that her trip to Krum's place had to do with her decision.'  
  
Lavender heard everything and was curious about Arabelle, "So is she as bad as she looks?" She also wanted to help Hermione out of the fit she's in.  
  
"Well actually, she's sort of like me." She was thankful for Lavender's intervention. Normally she didn't like eavesdroppers, but this was an exemption. "We got to talk a lot and she told me that I reminded her of her younger self." (Remember Models chapter 11.) "She's been pretty nice to me there."  
  
"Exactly how long did you stay in Viktor Krum's place?" Ginny didn't want to let go of the topic. This was her chance to break up Harry and Hermione completely.  
  
"Why are you so interested? Dale's here now, isn't he?"  
  
"Hey, hey. I don't want to get involved in any cat fights. Leave me out of this." Dale didn't like the fact that she was using him only as an.object?  
  
"You know Hermione? I'm interested too." Harry wanted to know if anything happened at that visit.  
  
"What for? Viktor only spent time on his career to even notice me. I spent much more time with Arabelle than with him." Technically she was telling the truth for the first week, but not on the next.  
  
"Really?" Harry had to ask.  
  
Dale arched an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione managed a yes.  
  
"Ok. So how long again?" Ginny was persistent.  
  
Fortunately, Dale didn't say anything.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, we trust you." Ron managed to say.  
  
Then Headmaster Dumbledore started the feast. As usual, Ron gobbled up food as much as possible. The normal conversation between Gryffindors resumed. There were a lot more people staring in the direction of the Gryffindor trio because of Dale. Draco on the other hand kept on glancing at Hermione, careful not to miss any move made by his rivals, Harry and Dale. There were times when Hermione would look back at him and give him an enticing smile. If it weren't for Harry and Dale he could feel contentment. But life wasn't easy for him.  
  
The meal passed and every body felt full. Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "Good evening to all. I hope that you've all had your filling. I would like to add to the announcement earlier the introduction of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Arabelle."  
  
There was a bit of applause to welcome her, but there were other students who were too afraid of her to even move. Hermione, however, caught her eyes and smiled at her. She was getting eager to have lessons with her.  
  
'Wait a minute, what happens to our extra classes? Will we still continue them? I hope so, I think I need Professor Snape's help in Etheral.' Hermione's thoughts suddenly came back to life.  
  
After all the announcements have been made Dumbledore bid them good night. "Prefects, usher the first years to their dormitories."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors started for their tower. Dale forced his way beside Hermione. "Do we get to choose our room mates?"  
  
"Not really the." Hermione tried to answer his question.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, would you please follow me to my office?" Dumbledore called out for them.  
  
"Are you in trouble or something?" Dale tried to ask.  
  
'Ooh boy, I hope this is about the extra classes.' Hermione didn't hear him. Instead he caught her two best friends and dragged them to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For once, the door to the Headmaster's office wasn't lock so they came in without any trouble. Hermione chose the seat opposite the headmaster while Ron and Harry sat beside her. Harry was a bit disappointed when he didn't find Sirius in the room. Hermione was disappointed also when she didn't see Arabelle with them. She thought that she would be there to greet her or something. The professors that were there were Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Dumbledore addressed it to no one.  
  
"It was uh, ok sir." Harry answered.  
  
Dumbledore eyed the three carefully. "Ok then. You've all done great jobs with your extra classes last year and I was wondering if you're all still up for it?"  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically. When Harry and Ron saw her reaction they just shrugged.  
  
"Good, but I have a proposition."  
  
The three listened carefully.  
  
"You've all actually passed the entire curriculum given for Hogwarts students and I don't see any reason in taking all the extra classes this year. I think you are all able and a little prepared."  
  
"What are you saying sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is that for your final year, I want you to choose which area you'd like to focus on expanding your knowledge and expertise?"  
  
"Do we still have the same professors?" Ron thought this was critical. If he was going to choose Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had to be sure that Sirius would be the one teaching it. He didn't trust Arabelle.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Same professors as last year."  
  
"Then I choose Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry declared first.  
  
"Hey! I was going to say that!" Ron argued.  
  
"You both can take the class if that is your wish." Dumbledore watched as the two grinned at each other. "Ms. Granger? What would you choose?"  
  
'What am I going to do? I know that Defense Against the Dark Arts will surely come in handy especially in a battle but so does the other subjects and then I'd like to ask for Professor Snape's help in Etheral.' She looked seriously disturbed.  
  
"Come on Hermione, there isn't really much of a choice. Join us with Sirius it will be fun." Ron persuaded.  
  
"Sorry I was late. Did I hear someone call my name?" Sirius came in from a portal. He gave a warm smile to Harry. "Sorry about Hedwig. I'm sure Hagrid will nurse her back to health."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So am I going to be teaching you all?" He looked at the three.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Hermione heard herself say.  
  
"You can't decide which class to take?" Arabelle entered the room with a soft smile on her lips.  
  
Hermione turned to look at her. "Arabelle."  
  
"Hi Hermione." She widened her grin. "How are you now? How did you convince your parents?"  
  
"I just reassured them." She lied. It was really Draco who did it.  
  
Arabelle saw through it but thought she'd question her about it later. "So which class are you going to take?"  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"You really sound like me. If I was given that choice then maybe I'd choose. let's see. all of them."  
  
'All of them, hmm.' Her gaze then dropped to the headmaster.  
  
"Are you sure Ms. Granger? This is a tough year, although you have been able to finish the curriculum last year and then some. Are you prepared for it?"  
  
"Albus, I am sure there won't be any problems with her. This year's normal classes would serve as a review for her. She finished it as opposed to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. All she needs to do is take the N.E.W.T.S. and then she can graduate right now." McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione blushed at her professor's words.  
  
"I agree, she has done more than the curriculum required. I'd say why not just let her graduate?" Snape added.  
  
Arabelle looked at Sirius in disbelief. "Is she that good?"  
  
"Must be, if even Snape's giving her credit." Sirius answered her.  
  
"Well, seeing as how your professors would like you to leave Hogwarts early then I won't argue. I'll talk to professor Filtwick."  
  
Hermione nodded and gave smiles to both professors who just praised her.  
  
"That's our Hermione." Harry sighed. He thought that he would have a big advantage to his other rivals, but it looks like she'd be busy this year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione let Harry and Ron go ahead. She wanted to talk with Arabelle.  
  
"So tell me, how did you convince your parents to let you finish Hogwarts?" Arabelle was curious.  
  
"Actually, Draco did help."  
  
"Excuse me?" Arabelle just didn't think that someone like a Malfoy would ever help a Gryffindor and a muggle-born at that.  
  
"He came to my house and he convinced my mum. Of course, I had to compromise first."  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
"You see, I can trust him now."  
  
"I still say watch your back, he may be planning something against you."  
  
Hermione couldn't think of anything that could've happened to her that made her so untrusting.  
  
"So what's Viktor Krum's brother doing here?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Well I think you should watch yourself when you're with him. There's something in him that I just don't trust."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"So do you have any plans on what's going to be your thesis?"  
  
"Are we supposed to?"  
  
"Of course. I remember when I had to make mine, I had to research."  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt faint. She didn't have a clue on what to do. "Um, is it individual or by groups?"  
  
"Individual, silly."  
  
Her face paled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I want to thank my beta Toni. Love your comments! I would also  
like to thank those who've revied.  
  
What to expect on the next chapters:  
  
Draco and Hermione starts reminiscing near the lake about their time  
in Krum's mansion.  
  
Groupings on project Etheral.  
  
Dale makes life hard for Harry and Draco. Joins forces with Ginny to  
end any feelings they still have for each other.  
  
MORE ROMANCE 


	6. And They Get Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 7/22  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
I just noticed that when you type 3 dots (.) it appears as 1 dot only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 6  
  
And They Get Caught  
  
Hermione felt confused. Confused? On the first day? It seems unlikely. But she was. She didn't realize that she had to make a thesis. She wasn't prepared for that.  
  
She suddenly had an urge to go to the lake. She wanted to clear up her mind. 'I could do Etheral. But what if I can't finish it? I don't want to stay in Hogwarts more than necessary.'  
  
When she reached the lake she was glad that she was alone. She sat on a rock near the lake. She looked up in the sky to check the moon. It was supposed to be a full moon today. She saw it right on top of her. She couldn't help, but admire the beauty it had projected. She was very much consumed at looking at the heavenly bodies that she didn't realize that someone was resurfacing from the lake.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco quickly got out of the lake and walked in front of her.  
  
Hermione looked down to see who called her. "Draco? What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco smiled at himself, 'what luck! At last we're all alone.' "I wanted to take my mind off something."  
  
"Me too." She got caught at the wonderful sight that behold her. She could see the abs that she'd been dreaming of ever since they slept together last year. "Aren't you cold?" She tried to take her eyes off of him.  
  
"After all we've been through in Krum's place, I thought that you would know by now that I'm used to cold climates."  
  
Hermione blushed when she remembered the time that she spent in Viktor's place. She was very sick the first week. She had trouble adjusting to the climate. Draco on the other hand fit incredibly well. He was the one who took care of her during the first week. She couldn't help, but feel a little irritation at the lack of concern that Viktor has showed her. "Right."  
  
"How about you? I remember that you're not used to this kind of climates."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not the one who's half-naked out here. And may I remind you that you didn't take well to cold weather too." She loved arguing with him.  
  
"And when was that specifically?"  
  
"When you were turning blue beside this lake as you waited for an owl."  
  
Draco remembered the scene exactly in his mind. That was the first time he and Hermione started talking with each other and not shouting at each other. "Was I able to extend my gratitude then?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. That was the first time, well, only time that I've heard you say those words. Actually I didn't think you meant it back then." She teased.  
  
"I assure you that I meant it back then and even now."  
  
"Hey I was just teasing, don't act too serious it's not good for your health." Hermione felt the cold wind pass through her.  
  
Draco could see her shiver. He took his towel and sat beside her. He draped the towel over Hermione's and his back.  
  
Hermione was grateful of the warmth the towel offered, but she was still cold. She decided to cuddle with Draco. They are starting to get close and he did take care of her before. She didn't feel the slightest embarrassment as she moved closer. To her, Draco was becoming a very important friend.  
  
Draco placed his head on top of hers in return.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes as they relished each other's warmth and company.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been looking at the moon and I remembered what you said before in the forest-"  
  
"This moon's just an ordinary moon. Don't worry."  
  
"How can you tell the difference? All I can see is the same old moon."  
  
"You're admiring it. That's why we have a different perspective of it."  
  
"Are you saying that you fear the moon?"  
  
"No, not really. I look at it as a sign and not as an art."  
  
Hermione felt another breeze passing through her and she shivered.  
  
Draco held her closer feeling her shiver. "Maybe we'd better get inside. I don't want you to get sick again."  
  
"You don't want to take care of me again?" She teased.  
  
"It's not that, I love taking care of you, but if you get sick now then there will be other people who'll take care of you in my place. I don't want that. Where's the fun in that when other people are fussing over you?"  
  
She shivered again, but this time it wasn't because of the cold. She lowered her head trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.  
  
They both wanted to stay that way longer. They felt safe, comfortable, and at home together.  
  
"Found her! She's over here." A voice from the castle reverberated to the couple.  
  
Hermione searched for the source of the voice.  
  
Ron came out of the castle sprinting towards them.  
  
Draco let go of her and looked her in the eye. "You're friends are here now. You better leave."  
  
Hermione didn't stand. She waited for Ron to get to them.  
  
Ron from the distance didn't see that she had company or that they were cuddled very close. When he got closer, "What the bloody hell-"  
  
Hermione didn't let him finish, "Hi Ron. What brings you out here?"  
  
Ron looked lost. He looked over his shoulder as if afraid that they would get caught.  
  
Draco caught the message Ron was giving. He looked at Hermione again. "I'd better leave."  
  
"Why? Are you scared of my friends? I have it in good authority that they don't usually bite. They bark though, are you scared of that?" She teased.  
  
"I just don't want to see you fight with your friends anymore."  
  
Ron was surprised at his response. 'I thought that's what he wanted last year?'  
  
Hermione clutched his hand, "You're my friend now. Aren't you?"  
  
Draco flashed her a smile nervously. He can act civil; the question is, can they?  
  
Ron prepared himself for a heated battle. 'Here they are.'  
  
Harry and Dale were exchanging words at each other. Nobody from afar could distinguish whether they were arguing or not. When Dale saw Hermione, he marched towards her.  
  
Dale didn't like what he saw. Hermione was holding Draco's hand and Draco was half-naked. How can he compete with someone like that? 'I guess I misjudged that Malfoy.' He saw that Malfoy had a great physique, his face didn't seem to have any flaws and what's worse is she was holding his hand right now, which meant that they were practically close. 'Of course they're close, why else did he come with her to our place!'  
  
Harry wasn't that far behind. He was able to catch up with Dale in no time. He didn't even look to see who was around, he just addressed Hermione, "Hermione, what are you doing out here? It's bloody cold and way past lights out."  
  
"I just wanted some fresh air that's all." She still didn't let Draco's hand go. She was afraid that the moment she let go he'd leave her. She wanted to make a point to her best friends that Draco was now her friend.  
  
When Harry did look up his eyes widened in horror. "What the-"  
  
"I'm glad that you guys are here." Hermione smiled carefully at both Harry and Ron. Dale was once again forgotten. She looked at Ron and found him calm enough. Harry on the other hand looked like he was on the verge of killing someone.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.  
  
Draco was about to talk when she pulled his hand. He just looked at Hermione.  
  
"Guys, please, let's all be civil here." She pleaded to Harry.  
  
"Mate let's hear her out." Ron put an arm on his friend's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of Draco.  
  
Hermione mouthed a 'thanks' to Ron. "Harry, Ron," she started, "I wasn't able to tell you why my mum agreed to let me come back here."  
  
Both Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"You see, I wouldn't even be here talking to you two if it wasn't for-" Hermione looked at her side, "Draco."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you see, Ginny sent Draco an owl telling him that I wasn't coming back. Draco actually went to see my mum and tried to convince her. And I guess he did. I'm here now am I not?" She flashed them a smile that was irresistible to the male population. She knew that she had to distract them.  
  
Ron eyed Draco carefully before talking, "So I guess we owe you one."  
  
Draco was about to say, 'I didn't do it for you!' But instead he looked at Hermione.  
  
Dale was watching every movement not wanting to miss anything, 'Bloody hell, I would've come here for nothing!'  
  
Harry was kicking himself from the fact that Draco was the one who made it possible for her to come back. He wanted to release all his anger on him, but he couldn't. Hermione was watching.  
  
"Harry, Ron," Hermione addressed them. "I'm not asking much. Draco's my friend now."  
  
"And us?" Harry was clearly upset.  
  
"You two are my best friends and nothing will ever change that."  
  
That response didn't go well to anyone, but maybe Ron and Dale. Harry wanted something more than being best friends. Draco on the other hand didn't like the fact that Hermione was giving Harry special treatment. He was very possessive and he wanted Hermione all to himself.  
  
She continued her little speech, "If I could only ask all of you to please avoid arguing with each other. I'm not saying you go and treat each other as pals, I just want to spend time with all of you without hurting other people who mean a lot to me."  
  
"Are you saying Malfoy here means a lot to you?" Ron wanted to clarify things.  
  
"Yes, or I wouldn't even be doing this now would I?"  
  
Ron sighed and nodded, as he understood her.  
  
Hermione was glad that at least one of her best friends was hearing her. She put out her right hand, "So who's with me?"  
  
Ron placed his hand on top of her. Draco followed suit. Harry was apprehensive before he placed his hand on top.  
  
Hermione smiled at each of the faces around her. She completely forgot that there was someone else watching them. She only remembered when Dale placed his hand on top as well.  
  
All four of them were shocked. Hermione blushed as she saw Dale's face. "Uh, hi?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco looked at him questioningly like, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'  
  
Dale just gave a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had a quiet week. It was once again time for Potions class. Since she already sat with Harry, Ron or Dale in other classes she chose to sit beside Draco this time. Draco seemed pleased.  
  
"Morning Draco."  
  
"Morning Hermione."  
  
She dropped her things on the table. People were still watching at how odd it looked for a Gryffindor to be sitting with a Slytherin, but the people concerned didn't let it bother them.  
  
"What are you doing for your thesis Hermione?" He loved the sound of her name.  
  
Hermione was asked by most of her professors to do a thesis on their subject. They seem to be expecting a lot from her and Harry as well (being 'the boy who lived'). "Actually I haven't even thought of what to do yet."  
  
"Are you alright Hermione? I thought you already started your thesis at home. I mean I do know how fast you finish your studies."  
  
"Well I didn't think I would be coming back to Hogwarts this summer remember?"  
  
Snape entered the room without any greeting. He waved at the board and magically the ingredients and instructions appeared on it. "I want you to do this with your partner from last year."  
  
"Uh, professor," Dale interrupted. "I'm new here and I don't have any partner."  
  
"That's a pity isn't it?" Snape then proceeded with the papers that he brought with him.  
  
Draco once again remembered why he liked their professor. 'Serves him right! If he thinks that he can get Hermione that easily, he's clearly mistaken.'  
  
"But sir," Dale started whining.  
  
"Five point from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, would you please orient your housemates on proper decorum."  
  
There were a few sniggers at the remark.  
  
Hermione stood up to collect the ingredients needed when someone called her attention.  
  
"Ms. Granger? A word if you would please?" Snape looked at her.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco to tell him to go ahead with the potion. She then changed direction to meet with her professor. "What is it sir?"  
  
"There is word that you have been conjuring up a potion during the summer."  
  
Hermione was scared that she'd get into trouble, "Well, technically I didn't think I was going back to Hogwarts so I-"  
  
"Enough talk Ms. Granger. I want you to listen."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You do know that 7th years are supposed to make a thesis before they graduate."  
  
'Great another thesis invitation.'  
  
"Do you have any idea on what to work on?"  
  
"Honestly, not yet sir."  
  
"I was thinking that the potion that you were trying to conjure during the summer is quite worthy, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione tried to reason, "But sir, I don't know if I'll be able to finish it. It's never been done before."  
  
"Yes, it sounds impossible isn't it? Let me ask you this. Would you rather attempt at something realistically boring than something great?"  
  
"Well in theory it is a good idea, but I don't think-"  
  
"Ms. Granger, what if I allow you to get members to help you out?"  
  
Hermione looked interested. "Still, I think that it's impossible and besides how am I going to know if it works. I don't think I can do the spell correctly, and it's illegal to do it."  
  
"I'll help you out on that part."  
  
Hermione did want to do something great so that she wouldn't have to live under Harry Potter's shadows. She wanted to be recognized as a talented witch or something of the sort.  
  
"What do you think now Ms. Granger?"  
  
"How many members am I allowed?"  
  
Snape counted in his head the possible people that she would invite. Somehow he didn't want Harry and Ron on the project. He did want someone in the Slytherin to be involved and Malfoy seemed to have a shot in being invited to join Hermione's party. "Three," he said reluctantly.  
  
Hermione's face lightened up, 'Perfect!' "Can I invite them now?"  
  
"Who are you going to invite, aside from Potter and Weasley that is?" Snape was fishing and making sure that Malfoy would be part of the team. "You and Mr. Malfoy seem to work together well enough."  
  
"I will ask him sir." She gave him an innocent smile and headed back to her table.  
  
Draco already got the ingredients and was starting to cut some roots when he saw Hermione walking towards him. "What did he want?"  
  
"It was just something about the thesis."  
  
"You're very in demand right now aren't you?"  
  
"Actually, he wanted me to do a potion with the help of three people."  
  
Draco stopped what he was doing. He looked at her and listened carefully.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to be in my team?"  
  
Draco couldn't hide his delight at the thought of working with Hermione. "You said three?"  
  
"Harry and Ron." She didn't even give any thought about Dale.  
  
"Do you think it wise?"  
  
"You three are the only ones I know who are capable and trustworthy."  
  
"Ok, I'm in." He flashed her an enchanting smile.  
  
She stood up to talk to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Are you inviting them now?" Draco wondered where she was going.  
  
"Yeah, I can't help but feel excited." She found Harry first. He was arguing with Pansy about which ingredients to put in first.  
  
Harry saw Hermione and let Pansy do what she wanted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pansy also noticed Hermione, but didn't comment. She could still remember how Snape reacted last year.  
  
"Harry, Professor Snape asked me to do a thesis on his subject-"  
  
"So what's new?" He asked.  
  
"He's letting me have teammates."  
  
That got Harry's attention. "Teammates?"  
  
"He told me that I can have three members, I was thinking you, Ron and Draco."  
  
Pansy looked shocked at what she just said. 'Snape is allowing a mudblood to have a grouped thesis and the mudblood also includes my Draco on this madness! What's wrong with the world?'  
  
"Of course I'll join you." He was thinking, 'If Malfoy is on this team, then there's no way I am staying away from it."  
  
"Good, I'll talk to you about the project we're making later." With that she strode towards Ron and Neville.  
  
Ron was doing all the work while Neville watched his every move.  
  
"Hey Ron." She called his attention.  
  
"Hermione?" He was shocked to see her. He was concentrating on the potion that he didn't notice her coming towards him.  
  
"I just wondered if you'd like to join me on a thesis-"  
  
Ron didn't appear to be listening and just nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Hermione shrugged and went back to Draco's side to help him.  
  
"From the looks of it, I'm guessing you already have a team?" Draco had to ask.  
  
"Yeah but I must warn you, this project will be very different from what other students will or have worked on and it is also a very difficult one."  
  
"I'm up for it." Draco said without hesitation.  
  
"Ok, but don't say that I didn't warn you."  
  
"I'm not worried, you're in the team."  
  
Hermione smiled at the compliment.  
  
"And what about Dale?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Draco was glad to find out that Dale meant nothing to her. 'I guess Harry's still my greatest threat.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Gambling is Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/4  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything. I was  
horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for  
it in my new stories, "The Haunted" and "It's All About the Money".  
  
I just noticed that when you type three dots (.) it appears as one dot  
only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gambling is Bad  
  
Hermione was having the time of her life. Her friends finally accepted the fact that Draco was now part of her life. She didn't have to plan her day to spend time with each of them. Actually the three of them, meaning Ron, Harry and Draco, were able to spend time together without really hurting each other. For that Hermione was grateful. Not only that, Hermione was glad to be doing a worthwhile thesis with her closest friends.  
  
I guess all good things have something bad that goes along with it. Although Hermione's social life was getting good, her school life was beginning to put stress on her. She's scared that she wouldn't be able to finish the thesis. She didn't want to stay in Hogwarts longer than necessary. So, she spent more of her free time trying to come up with a good idea to make things work. The extra classes were also having a toll on her. They were eating up the free time that she was supposed to be having. Most of the time, she would just skip meals just to meet ends, academically that is.  
  
Her friends were starting to get worried. They could see that she was really stressed out that's why they decided a truce. This way Hermione didn't have to worry about her relationship with them. It's the least thing that they can do.  
  
Even the professors were getting worried. Hermione seldom recites anymore, but her test results were still remarkable. They gave Hermione less assignment during extra class and in Head Girl duties as well. They noted her capabilities last year and they knew about Snape's project for her. They all seem to think that it was an impossible potion. Some of the professors with the likes of Professor Flitwick offered her a thesis project were it seemed more realistic but she didn't entertain the idea. She was set on taking a stand. She wanted to prove to everyone that there's nothing impossible. She did love a challenge.  
  
Harry and Ron knew that she needed to relax a bit. It was still a long year and a lot can happen with that period. At first, they thought that the project was impossible but as they hear her out, they got more and more interested. They were always in harm's way. They've been fighting against the Dark Lord for the past what, six years. It only seemed logical to try to escape their ultimate weapon. Although they thought that this potion was necessary for their own survival, they didn't want this to get in Hermione's health. She has been getting less and less sun exposure. She was starting to lose her color.  
  
They just wanted to help her out. They knew that the Hogsmeade weekend was coming in a few days. They started planning things on how they can get Hermione to go with them. There's no way that they're going to miss this trip for a bloody thesis. In Harry's opinion, he would rather stay longer in Hogwarts if that meant that he'd spend more time with Hermione.  
  
They planned to take Sirius in their discussion about Hogwarts. He seems a bit convincing. Hermione had an extra Defense Against the Dark Arts this part of the school year. They planned to convince her then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was feeling a bit tired when she reached the room where she had her extra Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was glad that she had this class for this part of the year. She was having a hard time adjusting to her schedule but she didn't want to give up on anything. She was just happy that Sirius was not the type who gives assignments. He was also a great professor. She was able to perform spells after only a few trials.  
  
She was quite late for the class because her body seemed too heavy to lift. She found Harry and Ron talking with Sirius about a spell or the sort. She tried to hold on the feeling of serenity for once.  
  
When Harry finally noticed her, they put in their plan into action. He came up to her and offered her a seat. These was one of the times were Harry was happiest. He was spending time with his godfather and his best friends, namely Hermione without Draco Malfoy to ruin the feeling. "Are you alright Hermione?"  
  
Hermione gazed at his worried expression and gave him a smile. "Just let me rest for a while."  
  
"You do look awful." Ron observed.  
  
Harry glared at him for his comment.  
  
"What? I was just telling the truth. I think she needs a week's rest."  
  
"As much as I want to, I can't." Hermione didn't have an ounce of energy to argue with Ron.  
  
"Wow you do need a break. You didn't even argue with Ron." Sirius looked at her carefully.  
  
"I can't afford to lose that much time." Hermione whined.  
  
"Then take a day's break. Hogsmeade weekend is coming near." Harry started.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you deserve a break. And it's only for one day. It can do you good to relax. You might think of other ideas for the thesis." Ron started to argue. He made a whole speech to convince her.  
  
"The guys are right. I'm afraid if you don't relax once in a while you'll explode from exhaustion. You might end up spending time in the hospital wing. You'd lose more precious time. Why don't you go with them on your Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius joined in not letting Hermione argue her way.  
  
"You know we're right." Ron added just to seal the deal.  
  
"Who said anything about missing the Hogsmeade weekend? You know how much I love buttlebeers." The three guys seemed a little shock at her answer. They didn't expect her to say those words. "Besides, I was thinking of buying some more books to help out with the project." Hermione added.  
  
The three guys sighed. "That's our Hermione." Ron teased.  
  
"But then you guys should promise me that you'll put in extra time for the project?"  
  
"But we have Quidditch and all." Ron whined.  
  
Harry nudged him, "Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione felt restless as she headed to her dorm. She wasn't looking at where she was going. She didn't realize that she almost bump into a wall when a voice called her attention.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She turned around to look at the person who called her. "Draco? What are you doing up this late?"  
  
"I was worried when you didn't pass by earlier?"  
  
"Oh, the project? You see I still had those extra classes."  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"I feel tired."  
  
"I know a spell that can-"  
  
"No spells. I don't want to get addicted to those kinds."  
  
"How about the traditional way?"  
  
Hermione could see some mischief forming in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" What can she say she was intrigued.  
  
"Massage of course."  
  
"Hmm, sounds tempting but no thanks. We still have classes tomorrow." She checked her watch, "I mean later."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm pretty good with my hands."  
  
"Even if I agreed, where do you suggest we do this?"  
  
"Do you still remember that room in the Slytherin tower where we shared a night together?"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit, "Don't say it like that. It sound as if we did something."  
  
"But we did." Draco liked it when she blushed.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew larger, "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco flashed a seductive smile, "We slept together."  
  
"But- but-" Hermione's face paled.  
  
Draco almost laughed. He loved these mind games that they were playing, "Yeah, I could've sworn that I've never heard anybody snore that loudly." He teased.  
  
Hermione hit him at the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Do that again and I swear you'd get worse than that." She said playfully.  
  
Draco grinned at her, "See now you look like the old you again."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"You've been pretty tense this past few weeks, I thought you needed some release."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a warm smile. 'Am I that tired that everybody seem to notice?'  
  
"Um, there's only a few more days before the Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if you could join me there. Not romantically of course, just as friends."  
  
Hermione found it amusing to see the great Malfoy stuttering. "I'm already going with Harry and Ron and maybe a few more Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh, I see." Draco looked disappointed. 'I should've asked earlier.'  
  
"But if you'd like to come with us-"  
  
'At least she'll be there.' Draco's brain started to think of ways to ditch her bodyguards. "Are you sure it's alright?"  
  
"Why not, you guys have been behaving well for these past few weeks."  
  
"Then count me in."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was pleased that there weren't any problems with her friends anymore.  
  
"Uh, about that massage, are you sure you don't-"  
  
"I'm sure. Why don't you go back to your room now? It's really late."  
  
"Tomorrow then?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Good night." She watched as Draco's silhouette figure disappear from a distance.  
  
She was about to go inside when somebody called her again.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione didn't approve of this rendezvous but she turned to acknowledge the person. "Arabelle, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard about the Hogsmeade weekend. Are you going?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going with Harry, Ron and Draco."  
  
Arabelle's eyes widened at Malfoy's name. "Do you think it wise?"  
  
'Why is it everybody's questioning my decision?' "Don't worry, Harry and Ron will understand."  
  
Arabelle seemed a little upset, "Is there any chance that I can convince you to ditch your dates?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What for?"  
  
"Hogwarts is a boring place! I thought us women should do something fun. Besides, I don't know my way there."  
  
"I could ask Sirius to accompany you."  
  
"It's not that fun to be hanging out with a dog. I would look real weird if I would talk to a dog."  
  
"Sirius would definitely be fun and he knows the best places there. I'm sure you'll have fun with him." Hermione tried to stop her mouth from yawning but it was an impossible task especially since she was really tired.  
  
"Fine then. You better get to sleep. There are only a few more hours before the sun shines."  
  
Hermione nodded and gave her a weak smile before she entered her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dale was irritated at being left alone. As soon as he got used with everyday Hogwarts life, Hermione seemed to have cut her responsibility with him. He was actually having problems in getting hold of her. She seemed too busy to socialize aside from Harry, Ron and Draco. He was annoyed at being put aside. Technically this wasn't true. He got most of the female population's attention. Every time he turned to a corner, a group of girls would be waiting for him.  
  
He was already regretting studying in Hogwarts. There were only rare times when he would find a deserted corridor. Fortunately he found one to hide from his fan club for a moment.  
  
"Dale, isn't it?"  
  
He felt agitated to hear a female voice at his back. "What do you want?" He almost shouted.  
  
"Don't get mad at me, I'm at your side."  
  
'This is the girl who's been at Hermione's case ever since they met.' "What makes you think we're on the same side?"  
  
"You want Hermione am I right?"  
  
"As far as I can remember, you hate her, correct?"  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, I do."  
  
"So how can you say that we're on the same side?"  
  
"Just let me finish will you?" She gave him a death glare. "You want Hermione Granger and I want Harry Potter. We could team up and break this two up. You can take Hermione away from Harry and I will gladly take Harry away from her."  
  
Dale considered her words well, "Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend is coming in a few weeks from now. Why don't you ask her to go with you?"  
  
"I heard she was already going with Harry, Ron and Draco."  
  
Ginny thought for a while of a plan to get them all out of the way. "I know what you can do." She smiled deviously revealing a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dale was playing Wizard's chess with Dean. Dean in just a few moves has cornered his king. "Checkmate!"  
  
Dale shook his head dramatically as he saw his mistake. Just then he heard familiar voices coming from the portrait hole. 'What took them so long?'  
  
Dean was jumping up and down at finally defeating somebody. He heard people coming from the portrait hole and saw Harry and Ron. "Hey Ron, I finally won!"  
  
Ron looked at his direction. "Won at what?"  
  
"Wizard's chess!" Dean grabbed Dale's king piece.  
  
"Good for you mate." Ron thought it was a bit pathetic to be jumping around for winning at that game.  
  
"Hey Ron, I heard you are great in this game." Dale caught his attention.  
  
Ron's ego suddenly bloomed because of the compliment. "You heard right mate."  
  
Harry however didn't want to stay to hear any of Ron's ego boosts. "I'll head down to the lab for the project."  
  
"Sure mate." Ron then turned his attention to Dale. "Do you want some lessons?"  
  
Dale was trying hard to hide his disgust at the cocky red head. "Maybe I can challenge you so that I can learn first hand from the master."  
  
Ginny was reading some book by the fire and when he heard the two guys talking about chess she decided to watch. "Are you sure Dale, my brother's pretty nasty at that game."  
  
Dean wrinkled his face; "You wouldn't stand a chance with him Dale. Even Dumbledore gave high praises for his skills on our first year." He thought it was unbelievable for Dale to challenge Ron.  
  
"I'm a quick learner especially if we make the game interesting."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he meant. "You mean a bet?"  
  
Dale smiled mischievously. He moved closer to Ron so that he was the only one to hear. "Let's say, if I win, you'd give up your place with Hermione on the trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
'Man this guy's desperate.' "And what do I get in return?"  
  
"I heard you have your eyes on my broom."  
  
Ron considered this for a moment. 'Hermione for a broom? Doesn't seem fair.' But then his ego got the better of him. 'If Dean won against him then this will be a sure win.' "Deal." He held out his hand.  
  
Dale took it all too eagerly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Herm!"  
  
Hermione waited for Ron to catch up with her. "Ron, what do you want?"  
  
"Uh, about the Hogsmeade trip. I was wondering if it's alright if I won't come with you?"  
  
"Why? Did something come up?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"Ron, I don't want to get stuck with Harry and Draco all alone." She knew there had to be a mediator if things get nasty.  
  
"That's why I asked Dale if he could fill for me."  
  
"What's Dale got to do with this?"  
  
"Um, you see he hasn't found any real friends. He'd like to go to Hogsmeade but he doesn't want to go there with his fan club. Do you get my drift?"  
  
"What's really going on? I know you and I know that you'd never give up any trip to Hogsmeade for anything."  
  
"Well maybe for a broom." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Hermione however didn't quite catch it. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. So, what should I tell Dale?"  
  
"I guess it's fine. I did agree to baby-sit him for Viktor."  
  
"I'm sorry again Herm." He couldn't believe that he lost to Dale. The thing was he didn't lose to him once but three times. He wanted a rematch but Dale was much better than anybody would've thought.  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
'If you only knew.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione were partners for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which left Harry with Dale.  
  
"I hate these lessons. I'm much better with Dark Arts than Defense." Dale whined as he tried to cast a simple spell.  
  
Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. The spell was a simple one that even Neville could handle with one of his eyes closed.  
  
Arabelle was a strict professor and she didn't like anybody taking it lightly. She got irritated at the lack of enthusiasm that Dale was showing and Harry wasn't helping. Instead of helping him, he was snickering at him. "Mr. Potter, I've heard a great deal about you and your skills on this subject. Would you like to show some of your skills for the class?" It wasn't really a request but an order.  
  
Harry moved towards the middle of the room rather embarrassed. He looked for his two best friends for support. Hermione and Ron both gave him a smile.  
  
"Is there anybody here who would like to challenge Mr. Potter?" Arabelle scanned the crowd. Nobody seemed to like the idea of challenging Harry at the thing that he does best. If Draco were in this class, he would've jumped on the opportunity to hex him legally. Unfortunately he wasn't so the next best thing was, "Mr. Krum are you sure you'd like to challenge him?"  
  
"I'd like to learn from the master." Dale gave her an innocent smile.  
  
Ron suddenly felt the urge to talk to Harry first. 'This is very similar to what happened to me before.'  
  
Dale shook hands with Harry but before he let go he challenged him but soft enough that he was the only one to hear, "Why don't we make things more interesting."  
  
"A bet?"  
  
"Let's say, if I win, you'd give up your place with Hermione on the trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
"And what do I get out of this?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from Hermione altogether."  
  
"Deal!" Dale smiled mischievously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out from the frenzied crowd.  
  
"Harry, you were great." Hermione gave him a friendly hug.  
  
Harry was caught off guard by the warmth and fragrance from her. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"It's about the Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"Not you too." Hermione was feeling rather down.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ron backed out, don't tell me you're going to back out too. I mean weren't you and Ron the ones who wanted me to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Yes but something came up. Don't worry I'll ask Dale if he can come with you." 'What's going on? Why did Ron back out?"  
  
"Ron already asked him. Don't leave me alone with him."  
  
'That fucking bastard planned all this. Why didn't Ron warn me about this?' "I heard Malfoy was coming with you." Funny but he trusts Malfoy more than Dale.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still different if I have my best friends with me."  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione. Let me make it up to you sometime."  
  
"I guess I have no choice." Hermione released a deep sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was practicing some moves for the Quidditch match the following month. It was a match against Gryffindor and he wants to be on his best shape. He was also busy making plans on how to dump Hermione's bodyguards in the Hogsmeade trip. He didn't realize that somebody was flying towards his direction.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
He expected to see Crabbe, Goyle or any other Slytherin because they were the only ones who called him by his first name. He got annoyed when he saw Dale zooming towards him.  
  
"I heard you play Seeker for Slytherin."  
  
"So what?" Draco hasn't heard about Dale's victory over both Harry and Ron.  
  
"I wanted to test your skills." Dale was rather proud of his skills. He wasn't up to par with his brother but he was still the best Seeker in his school after Viktor left.  
  
"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you." Draco was containing all of his patience to avoid doing anything rash.  
  
"I heard you always lost to Harry Potter."  
  
By now, Draco was seeing red. He wanted to crush his little head. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Why don't we put your skills to the test then."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"And to make things rather interesting, why don't we bet on something?"  
  
Draco knew about these things. He wanted to be careful at what he was going to do. "What are your terms?"  
  
"This Hogsmeade trip, I want you to back out with your date with Hermione."  
  
'Date? It's hardly a date with the two jerks hanging around. If I lose then he'd still have to worry about Potter and Weasley.' "Fine."  
  
"And your terms are?"  
  
"When we get to Hogsmeade, you'll stay away from her."  
  
"Fine, but I should warn you, I've been training in Quidditch camp back at our place."  
  
"Why don't we raise the stakes a bit then?" Draco was getting really irritated at his attitude.  
  
"Fine why don't we extend the limit to a week then?"  
  
"Fine, if I catch the Snitch first you'd stay away from her for a week starting on he Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"Ditto here."  
  
Harry and Ron were on their way to the pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was the first to see Dale and Draco. "Bloody hell. He's even challenging Malfoy."  
  
Ron looked at the scene Harry was talking about, "Don't worry Malfoy isn't that daft. He knows that he's the little brother of a genius Seeker. He wouldn't bet on Hermione."  
  
Harry wanted to find out if Ron's peculations were correct. He mounted his broom and headed to Draco's direction. "Is everything alright here?"  
  
"Are you checking up on your housemates, because you really ought to?" Draco asked rather aggravated.  
  
"That's what I'm doing Malfoy." He glared at Dale. "We need to talk about Hermione Malfoy."  
  
"We have some things to finish first." Dale interjected.  
  
"It's about Hermione." Harry stressed on her name. He didn't look at Dale but focused his attention with Draco.  
  
Draco considered the situation before he finally agreed. Both flew a good distance from Dale.  
  
"Did you make a bet with him?" Harry didn't waste time.  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"Ron and I made a bet with him already. Don't be fooled by his exterior idiocy. He's-"  
  
"Don't worry I know how to handle his kind."  
  
"Fine but I just want you to know that if you lose to him, Hermione will be stuck with him, alone."  
  
"You fell for his tricks?" Draco couldn't believe what a simpleton Harry could be. "Wait, are you saying you'd rather see Hermione with me than Krum?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, it's a choice of lesser evil."  
  
"Interesting, you'd still choose the son of a Death Eater to a brother of a star Seeker."  
  
"As long as he's not yet a Death Eater. Look, Hermione seems to trust you more than Dale."  
  
Draco felt his spirits lift high. "I know his kind. I bet he doesn't know my skills as a Seeker. His arrogance will be his downfall."  
  
"I just wish that you're right." Harry started to glide back down with Ron.  
  
"Oh and Potter! Weasley! When I win this match your conditions with Krum still applies!" Draco shouted from his spot.  
  
"Just play the damn game!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"You're actually thinking that you're gonna win!" Dale smirked at Draco.  
  
"I'm not intimidated by your words. You have to prove it to me first!" Draco was planning to be cool until the last moment. From what he was seeing Dale was already agitated and sweating. 'Just as I thought, he's not confident with his skills.' "Hey Potter why don't you release the Snitch?"  
  
Harry didn't want to be ordered around but he did want to see the results of this match. "Hey Malfoy, don't you want me to play for you instead?" He teased as he threw the Snitch he got from the container of balls.  
  
There was a good crowd forming to watch the match between Draco and Dale. The Snitch was hiding for a while and both Seekers were roaming around the pitch like crazy. Harry was scanning for the Snitch as well.  
  
A few minutes passed without the appearance of the Snitch, Hermione walked up in the pitch eager to see if the rumors were true. She heard from Lavender that the hottest guys were in the pitch competing to find the Snitch first. The two guys that came to her mind were Harry and Draco. She was a bit upset. She didn't want to see them fighting more than necessary. She thought that the relationship of the guys was too good to be true.  
  
When she got to the field she found Harry and Ron watching intently at two guys flying high in the pitch. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley! What the hell's going on here!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned to face Hermione. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing the thesis or something?"  
  
Before Hermione could answer there was a scream that break the silence among the spectators.  
  
Dale saw the Snitch first, Draco got distracted by Hermione's appearance. The Snitch appeared in the middle of the pitch. Dale dashed towards it.  
  
When Draco heard people screaming, he quickly responded. He soared as quick as his broom could handle. He was able to make up for the lost time. In just minutes, the two guys were side-by-side following the Snitch. Draco had a very good advantage over Dale. Draco has been training to win over Harry and this means that he was on top shape. Dale on the other hand was just hanging on to their family reputation. Just as he said before he was a born Chaser and not a Seeker. In a few breathtaking seconds, Draco's advantage became evident. Draco was able to follow the Snitch gracefully while Dale was using everything he learned during his camp training to use. The Snitch was flying down with incredible speed. Draco was following close behind. He wanted to showoff a bit as he waited for the staggering Dale behind him. When the Snitch almost reached the ground Draco grabbed it without hesitation. If it was Harry, he might have waited a few more moments before reaching for it, for a little drama.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all took a sigh of relief. They were after all rooting for Draco.  
  
Draco was relishing his conquest by doing stunts all over the pitch releasing all the energy he got from winning.  
  
Dale slowly went back to the ground near Hermione.  
  
"You were great," Hermione said out of sympathy. Most of Hogwarts especially the Slytherins were rooting for Draco.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He couldn't believe that he lost and not even to the best Seeker in Hogwarts. He couldn't ask for a rematch because he knew what the result would be. Draco already made sure that he realized that he was no match for him. "Um, about the Hogsmeade trip."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What about it?" 'What's going on with the guys?'  
  
"It seems like something came up and I wouldn't be able to come with you."  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to feel pity or feel pleased. She didn't have to baby-sit after all. She was feeling all giddy. She's been wishing that he would back out. She didn't mind being alone with Draco because she's already spent time with him back Viktor's place. She knew that she'd have fun.  
  
Dale was waiting for something from her. He was at least expecting her to ask for an explanation. When she didn't he marched of back to the castle feeling more disgruntled than ever.  
  
Draco was praising himself. He won! He got Dale off Hermione for a week! He wanted to gloat in front of Harry and Ron so he landed near them.  
  
"Good job." Harry praised him.  
  
Draco was a bit shocked at what he heard. "Did I hear you correctly?"  
  
"Come off it Malfoy, if he challenged me with Quidditch then I'd have won hands down."  
  
Draco just laughed.  
  
Hermione marched off to her friends to congratulate Draco. "My, my, my. Are my eyes deceiving me?" She was happy to see her friends having what it looked to her a decent conversation.  
  
Draco's smile widened.  
  
Hermione gave him a big friendly hug. "Congratulations! You were great."  
  
Draco savored the moment. This was the sweetest victory he has ever won. It didn't matter anymore to him if Potter beat him in every Quidditch match. What mattered was that he won against the arrogant Krum. "Thanks."  
  
"Did you know that Harry and Ron backed out from the Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione was making sure her best friends heard her.  
  
"Really?" Draco thought it was better to act dumb. "Then that means you'll be stuck with me." He made it sound as if it was the last thing he would want to do. He received gracious glares from Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione nudged him on his ribs playfully. "Not if they reconsidered and join us."  
  
While Harry and Ron's face lighten, Draco each gave them dangerous glares warning them.  
  
"We really can't. But if by chance something else comes up, we'll meet you there." Harry was a decent guy. He wouldn't go against his word.  
  
Ron just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine then! I don't see what's so important that you'd miss the trip! It's a good thing I can count on Draco!" She took Draco's arms and dragged him to the castle leaving an even more frustrated Harry and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dale sat miserable in a couch inside the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't good at dealing with defeat.  
  
"You fucking destroyed our plans!" Ginny was bellowing at him as she joined him in the corner.  
  
"How was I to know he was damn good with a broom as well?"  
  
"It told you to wait for me to come up with a plan first but no you have to challenge him!"  
  
"Then tell me where should I have challenged him instead."  
  
"Potions, dumb ass. Not that I care, Harry's already free for the Hogsmeade trip anyway. You know you did this to yourself."  
  
Dale kicked himself. He became too freaking arrogant. 'All those work for nothing.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if this took so long. I'm having a hard time  
adjusting with my new schedule. I didn't anticipate that my new  
subjects would require more pressure as before. I might not be able  
to update as frequently as before. Sorry! And to all those who  
reviewed, thank you and please be patient! I'm starting to lose my  
inspiration and I'm having a hard time thinking of plots to make my  
story interesting so please review. It would help me a lot.  
  
Oh and my priorities are as follows, 1) Last Chance, 2) Summer  
Camp, 3) Picture Perfect, 4) The Haunted, 5) It's All About the Money.  
  
The top three would be given my full attention and the other two  
might be updated let's say once a month or so. The last two are  
something I just felt writing, no plot but with an ending of getting  
Draco and Hermione together. 


	8. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/16  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything. I was  
horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for  
it in my new story, "The Haunted". Check out my other stories:  
"Summer Camp" (Draco-Hermione fic) and "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione fic).  
  
I just noticed that when you type three dots (.) it appears as one dot  
only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Date  
  
Hermione felt a bit ecstatic at being alone with Draco. She had fun spending some time with him at Viktor's place and she longed to feel the same feelings again. She couldn't sleep well last night in anticipation. At first she felt bad that her best friends can't able come with her but then she thought about the possibilities that can happen with Draco.  
  
She woke up earlier than usual and decided to waste her time inside the bathtub. She poured the same soap as always and day dreamed. She began reminiscing the fun times that happened last summer. She felt that there was something important that she forgot during her stay there. Her mind drifted back to the time she got sick. One minute she was lying in her bed, alone. The next thing she saw was Draco moving away from her because of Arabelle. 'Arabelle was really mad that time. I wonder what happened that could make her react like that?'  
  
She took her time in preparing herself. She paid more attention to her once bushy hair. She chose carefully what she would wear for the day. She chose a pink floral tank top with matching skirt. She wore makeup to highlight her features.  
  
She can still remember her date with Harry last year. She had a hard time enjoying before because she was trying to avoid messing things up. It was a bit awkward as well being alone with someone you've been calling your best friend for six years. Skipping breakfast was also a mistake. She felt a bit woozy during the walk to "Three Broomsticks". That's why she woke up earlier this time.  
  
'Ok, who said that this is supposed to be a date?'  
  
'As if! You and Draco are going out alone! What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'It only happened because my two best friends backed out.'  
  
'I know you want this date, don't deny it.'  
  
'I just don't want to read into it more than it really is-'  
  
'A date!'  
  
However Hermione tried to argue she still came up with the same conclusion that she and Draco were going to have a date. She really didn't mind. In fact she was more excited than when she went out with Harry.  
  
'Forget about Harry. If he was still interested then he wouldn't have let Draco and I to go on a date.'  
  
She found it strange that Harry and Ron didn't argue when she said that she would be going to Hogsmeade alone with Draco. 'I guess they finally accepted the fact that Draco is part of me now.' She was way too happy to think otherwise.  
  
When she was satisfied at how she looked she decided to go get some breakfast. She didn't know whether Harry or Ron would be there this early but she didn't care, she headed straight for the Great Hall.  
  
Upon reaching the hall, she took a deep breath before entering it. Her eyes then scanned for her date. She was eager to see his reaction. Last year, she was amused to see him drooling over a plain dress. She wanted the same reaction. He was not that hard to find, as soon as he saw her he stood up. Hermione gave her an innocent smile before heading to her table. By now, most of the male population had their eyes on her. Hermione was getting used with this idea. She didn't mind them hooting anymore. She blocked everything in the background.  
  
Although there are people who wanted more than just to look, one of them was Dale. He gallantly stood up and attached himself with Hermione as he guided her to the table. The hooting now changed to teasing. Hermione wasn't prepared for this however and blushed. Dale was more than happy at what was happening. He led her to the end of the Gryffindor table so that he can at least have her this morning.  
  
Before the couple reached the end of the table, Hermione's bodyguards finally appeared. "I can't believe she didn't wait for us." Ron was ranting.  
  
"What do you expect Ron, she might still be mad at us for dropping out on her."  
  
Ginny saw them enter and attached herself to Harry. "I don't think she's mad at you. Actually I think she's rather enjoying herself without your company." She pointed at Dale's direction.  
  
Harry formed a big scowl at his back.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron was infuriated. 'He fucking lost to Malfoy, he had no right to be with her!'  
  
Harry peeled himself from Ginny and walked calmly towards the couple. "Hermione!" Harry waved at her.  
  
Hermione was quite relieved to be called by Harry. "Excuse me Dale, I think Harry's got something to tell me."  
  
Dale was left looking like a dork standing on his own. It was clear to the people watching that she'd very much rather stay with Harry rather than Dale. Who can blame them? Harry and Hermione were quite a couple last year. There were people who were rooting for them. Nobody really knew what happened during the summer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a good thing Harry got to her first because Draco was already seeing red. 'The fucking bastard has no word. The deal was to leave her alone for a week starting now!' He was already halfway across the room towards the Gryffindor table when Harry got in between. He felt stupid if he would turn around and go back to his place so instead he marched to his date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's what you get by dumping your best friends at breakfast." Ron teased.  
  
Hermione sat between her two over protective friends. "Thanks guys. I promise not to leave without you two from now on." She teased back.  
  
Harry couldn't speak. His eyes were busy memorizing everything about Hermione today. She had a different glow in her. It was not just the dress because he's seen her in a more extravagant clothes and her glow today was different.  
  
To ruin the mood, Ginny chose to seat across Hermione. "So Hermione, you were trying to get Dale and I together for a reason right?"  
  
Hermione nodded cautiously. She wanted her to leave her case.  
  
"I didn't realize what the reason was until now."  
  
Hermione didn't trust herself to speak especially not in front of her brother. She raised an eyebrow questioningly instead.  
  
"You were just displacing your little crush on him to me. How quaint. Is that your strategy on getting guys?"  
  
"She doesn't need a strategy Weasley, she's perfect just the way she is. Now if you really want to learn how to fish for guys, I could recommend Pansy for that kind of thing." Draco was able to hear her last remark. "You see any guy Hermione chooses to be with will be lucky. Now if any guy would choose out of their free will to be with you, then you'd be lucky as well."  
  
The Gryffindor trio tried not to laugh. Ron was in a dilemma. He much rather laugh than to defend his sister.  
  
Dale found himself back within Hermione's range. "I think that was kind of harsh Draco."  
  
"Wow Weasley. I didn't think your tactics would work on any man. I guess you're lucky to have Krum over here."  
  
Both Ginny and Dale gave him their best death stares.  
  
Ron decided that he didn't want to laugh or defend anyone so he just changed the subject. "So Malfoy, what brings you here."  
  
"I just wanted to tell Hermione how perfect she looks today." With that he took her hand and kissed it. "I'll see you later." He then turned his attention to Dale and whispered to him, "You and me outside, now."  
  
Dale followed willingly. He wanted to make a point to him for embarrassing him in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow at Ginny as if asking 'why are you still here?'  
  
Ginny stood up and sat with Lavender and Parvati. People have been watching the scene. They saw everything and were buzzing as Ginny left the trio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco slammed the door behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I should be the one upset! What was that for? Don't you ever play fair?" Dale shouted back.  
  
"You should talk. We had a deal. You should leave her alone for a week starting now!"  
  
"We agreed that it starts during the Hogsmeade trip which is in about a few minutes."  
  
"You're just sour because all your work was in vain. I'm the one who gets to spend the Hogsmeade trip with her."  
  
Dale couldn't take his smug attitude and started to lunge at him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Krum. What do you think you're doing?" Snape got in their way.  
  
"Draco started it!"  
  
"Mr. Krum as far as I can see, it was you who started everything."  
  
"Then I would suggest that you should go to the hospital wing sir, since your eyes are not working properly."  
  
"Say that again Mr. Krum and I swear you'll leave this school before your brother catches the Snitch!" Snape challenged.  
  
Draco didn't even have to do anything. Everything worked out fine for himself. 'This will be a great day, I can feel it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco met Hermione outside the great hall. The trip to Hogwarts for the 7th years was composed of a ride on a coach. Luckily they were alone. They didn't have to share it with other people. This gave them some time alone.  
  
"I didn't have a chance to thank you earlier." Hermione started.  
  
"There's no need. You've done a lot for me too."  
  
Hermione didn't understand what he meant and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You saved my life."  
  
Hermione blushed. She didn't know how to react but to change the subject. "I was afraid you were going to back out on me as well."  
  
"Now why would I do that?" He stared into her captivating eyes.  
  
"I. I don't. I don't know." She was defenseless from his eyes as well.  
  
Draco could feel his pulse racing. This was the closest he got to having her alone. Hogwarts was a very crowded place for him. She was either with Harry, Ron, Dale or with other people. He never had a chance to be alone with her. He wanted to make this trip as memorable as possible. He didn't want to ruin his chance with her but she damn looked irresistible.  
  
He started to lean towards her, carefully watching her reaction. They both knew where this was leading and he wanted to know whether it was all right. He found no sign of resistance. He closed his eyes and closed the remaining gap between them. Before he was able to close the gap entirely their coach suddenly halted. The couple blushed furiously. Draco was more outraged at his luck. 'Don't worry it's just the start of the day. A lot can happen later.' He comforted himself as he helped Hermione out of the coach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco being a Slytherin had visited different shops in Hogsmeade. This is what made things interesting for Hermione. She had never expected to go inside any of the shops they visited. Most of these were shops were one could buy unusual potion ingredients. As soon as they entered these shops and got acquainted in the place, Hermione's curiosity rose to full bloom. She dragged Draco all around to have him explain what these unusual ingredients can do.  
  
Draco knew she would love these shops. She wasn't the kind that always sticks to the book. That's what makes her interesting. For example he didn't actually expected her to save him the day he sat outside the lake. From that moment on he knew she was different, someone like him.  
  
Draco also knew that she would want to find anything that can help out in their thesis. He knew that their potion would require more than the normal ingredients. He watched her reaction as she entered the first shop. Of course there was a possibility that she'd claw his eyes out for bringing her in such a store. But the moment she entered the room she reminded him of children inside a candy store. He thought she'd only have that reaction when she enters the bookstore. All in all he was having fun just watching her get excited with the various ingredients.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione finally finished her shopping.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled as he saw her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I never would have thought that there was this kind of shop here. How did you find this out?"  
  
"You hang out with the Gryffindor crowd. They don't go entering dark alleys."  
  
Hermione nodded, "So what does the Slytherin crowd do for fun here?"  
  
"We're just like ordinary witches and wizards, we only differ in the atmosphere."  
  
"So you like buttlebeers as well?"  
  
"Of course, who doesn't?"  
  
"So where do you guys get them?"  
  
"I don't think you'll like the atmosphere though."  
  
"I'll be fine, I just want to see where you hang out here." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"My answer is still no. We can get buttlebeers at the Three Broomsticks." Draco didn't want her inside the pub he goes to because he knew there would be Death Eaters hanging out in there.  
  
Hermione gave him a frown and grumpily asked, "Where are we going now?"  
  
"I heard you wanted to look for some books that can help with Etheral."  
  
Hermione blushed, embarrassed. "I was only teasing my friends."  
  
"The sun's still high, we can still afford some time for the project." He smiled at her red face.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Her eyes glimmered dangerously.  
  
"What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You haven't seen me shop inside a bookstore yet have you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pull you away. I didn't plan this day to spend my Hogsmeade weekend inside a bookstore."  
  
"What makes you think you can do that? Both Harry and Ron had a hard time peeling me off."  
  
"I can be very persuasive." He gave her a seductive smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched her wowing at the books that awaited her. He watched her as she frantically ran all over the store. Although they haven't really talked about anything, he was content at seeing her so happy. Then it happened. A man in a dark hood entered the shop. Draco grabbed his wand as the man walk towards him.  
  
Hermione was having fun checking out the books. Just like in the ingredients shop these books contained dark arts spells, charms and others. 'No way he's going to be able to pull me out of here.' She scanned for him among the crowd. She teased him upon sight, "Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out here?" She didn't notice the hooded man whispering something to him.  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" Draco's heart started beating fast. He could feel hate forming inside him but he didn't want to alarm Hermione. He just wore his usual expression as he went to her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Draco was finally able to pull her outside the shop, his heart started to ache at what he was going to do next.  
  
"So that was fun, anymore surprises?" Hermione searched his face for his reaction.  
  
"We haven't eaten yet." Draco replied.  
  
"So are you going to show me where you get some grub here?" She was still hoping he would reconsider. She was having fun at the new things she found out today.  
  
"NO!" Draco hastily said. "No, especially not now."  
  
Hermione was shocked at his reaction; "Fine then I suppose we're heading for the Three Broomsticks then?"  
  
Draco was feeling very agitated now. He looked over his shoulder as if making sure nobody heard before he nodded. "You lead the way." He wanted to make sure that he 'd be able to protect her in every direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione found it rather intriguing that Draco wasn't his talkative self. She didn't really like the silence that came over them as they walked toward the Three Broomstick. She imagined something different would happen between them, something interesting like the one at the coach. She was a girl, a very attracted girl if I might add. She figured that now they would have time alone and then they would be able to talk and then some. He wouldn't be able to avoid her now. She smiled inwardly at her thoughts. She chose a table in one corner to have some privacy with him.  
  
Draco was really jumpy now. Every time a man would come near them he would grab hold of his wand just in case. He knew that there would be lots of Gryffindor people who'll be hanging here and he immediately saw a familiar group entering. 'Bloody Potter and Weasley!' He didn't know whether to be happy or to be annoyed.  
  
Hermione also saw her friends and felt rather outraged to see them with Ginny and the other girls. She stood up and walked to them with Draco following behind. "Hi guys!" Her tone was very irritated.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to face her. "Hermione?" Both of them were loosing their color by now.  
  
"So this is what came up huh?" She arched an eyebrow at them.  
  
Ginny stood up and attached herself to Harry's side, "You shouldn't be surprised Hermione, you two are so over. It would only be natural for Harry to move on."  
  
Hermione just ignored her and glared at her best friends. "Look guys if you wanted to spend time with them all you had to do was SAY THE TRUTH. It's a good thing Draco showed me a REALLY good time." She grabbed her escort's arm and tried to head back to her table.  
  
Draco however didn't budge. He knew this wasn't a great time but he had no choice. "Um, Hermione?"  
  
She turned with an angry scowl on her face. "WHAT?"  
  
"Actually, I just realize that I needed to do something." He decided to deal with them later. He's got some more important business at hand.  
  
"So where are we going now? I thought you wanted to eat?"  
  
"I need to do something alone." He stressed on alone.  
  
Ginny started to form a smirk on her face.  
  
Hermione felt a pang of pain shot through her. 'How could he desert me like this?'  
  
"Your best friends are here, maybe you can join them?" He added quickly, regretting what he just said. He knew that she needed him right now but what can he do? He must leave now or else there would be a mess.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances. "You can join us Herm."  
  
"I feel sick maybe I can go back to Hogwarts right now." She managed to answer.  
  
"We'll come with you." Harry offered. Nobody noticed Draco slip out.  
  
"I would never dream of ruining your date with them." She glared at Ginny.  
  
"If so, then you can go now." Ginny wanted her to leave. She knew Harry was still smitten with Hermione. She wanted him all to herself.  
  
Ron glared at his sister as he offered a seat for Hermione. "Just ignore her."  
  
"I don't know how." She accepted the chair.  
  
"Watch and learn." He gave her a comforting smile and took her things.  
  
Harry took the seat next to her. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about all this."  
  
"Whatever Harry, it's done. Let's just forget about it." She however couldn't. She felt betrayed by her best friends and Draco. She felt her eyes growing damp. "Excuse me I have to go freshen up." She stood up quickly and headed to the ladies room.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to do the same." Ginny stood up and followed her.  
  
Both Harry and Ron knew she was up to something but they can't very well do anything especially not inside the ladies room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was about to go inside a cubicle to cry her heart out when someone called her name. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Last time I checked this was a public restroom."  
  
Hermione forced herself to be strong. She knew she was in for a battle. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to know how you feel?"  
  
Hermione thought those words were comforting but since it came to her mouth it sounded like filth. "And your curious because?"  
  
"Because I don't know how it feels to be bet on."  
  
"Bet on?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask your best friends, I'm sure they know a lot about it?" She smirked at her and left.  
  
'What the bloody hell does she mean?' Hermione didn't like it when she couldn't understand something so she thought real hard at what she meant. She focused on the boys' actions before they backed out. 'Ron backed out and told me that Dale would take his place. Harry just lost to Dale during DADA when he backed out. Dale backed out right after he lost to Draco on Quidditch.' Then everything made sense. 'They all fucking bet on me!' By now, all feelings of self pity left her, she was fuming mad at what her so- called 'friends' did to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked triumphantly back to her seat. 'This'll be fun!'  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. 'If Ginny's happy that only means Hermione's feeling the opposite.' Their attention was caught upon the banging of a door.  
  
Hermione slammed the door as she headed back to their table.  
  
"Uh Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron braved to talk first.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Tell me Ron, Harry, what would you feel when you find out that you were bet on?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron's eyes widened in horror. 'How did she find out?'  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Hermione was beyond hurt this time. She headed for the door without looking back. The only trace that Hermione was there were the ingredients and the books she bought earlier.  
  
Harry and Ron both started to go after her but they were pulled back. This time it was Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"She needs to be alone first." Lavender explained.  
  
Alone, that's how Hermione feels right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was oblivious of what happened at the Three Broomstick but he had other things that made him preoccupied. He grudgingly went inside a dark pub. He felt horrible for leaving Hermione but this was more important. He couldn't prepare for what was to happen. Another Death Eater saw him with Hermione. He knew things were going bad but he didn't expect the worse. . . at least not yet. He took in a deep breath as he awaited for his punishment. He scanned the room for a person that he hated the most. "Father."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if this took so long. I'm having a hard time  
adjusting with my new schedule. I didn't anticipate that my new  
subjects would require more pressure as before. I might not be able  
to update as frequently as before. Sorry! And to all those who  
reviewed, thank you and please be patient! I'm starting to lose my  
inspiration and I'm having a hard time thinking of plots to make my  
story interesting so please review. It would help me a lot.  
  
Oh and my priorities are as follows, 1) Last Chance, 2) Summer  
Camp, 3) Picture Perfect, 4) The Haunted, 5) It's All About the Money.  
  
The top three would be given my full attention and the other two  
might be updated let's say once a month or so. The last two are  
something I just felt writing, no plot but with an ending of getting  
Draco and Hermione together. 


	9. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/22  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything. I was  
horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for  
it in my new story, "The Haunted". Check out my other stories:  
"Summer Camp" (Draco-Hermione fic) and "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione fic).  
  
I just noticed that when you type three dots (.) it appears as one dot  
only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Denial  
  
Hermione sulked inside her room dwelling on what happened earlier. She lost interest in food and locked herself from her friends. The brave witch has now fallen into the worst feeling of self-pity. The perfect day she had pictured earlier has shattered into a million pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After leaving the Three Broomsticks, she aimlessly walked around Hogsmeade for a while. She wanted to be alone and was glad when she came across a deserted alley, or so she thought.  
  
"Hermione," Arabelle recognized her at once.  
  
Hermione was obliged to release a faint smile. "Hi Arabelle. Where's Sirius?"  
  
"Down here!" A voice yelled beneath Arabelle's body.  
  
It was a dark alley and her eyes have just adjusted. She was extremely shocked at what she saw. Sirius was pinned down on the ground on his normal form while Arabelle was straddling him.  
  
Sirius saw her eyes widened and tried to push Arabelle off. "It's not what it looks like."  
  
Arabelle immediately left the wizard and nodded frantically at her.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow, "What exactly were you doing then?" She started teasing Arabelle, "I thought you didn't want to spend some time alone with Sirius?"  
  
Sirius glared at the older witch and was rewarded with one of her own. "We heard someone approaching and he was so noisy I had to keep him shut. Besides I had no choice dear, he was the only one willing to leave Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius shook his head and turned to face Hermione, "Why are you alone? Where's Harry or Ron? Are they alright?" One can say Sirius' parental instinct was pushed.  
  
Arabelle rolled her eyes. She knew Hermione was to be with Draco instead of her best friends. She focused her gaze on the young witch and saw sadness in her eyes. "Sirius be a dear and change back to your Animagus form. I think it's time to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius groaned and protested, "It's still early. We haven't even visited most of the great shops here-"  
  
"Maybe some other time." Arabelle interrupted his whining then slanted her head towards Hermione's direction.  
  
Finally Sirius saw what Arabelle saw earlier. He nodded and changed to his Animagus form at once.  
  
Arabelle went to Hermione's side. "Do you want to join us back dear?"  
  
Hermione regarded this not as a question but as an order. She let Arabelle take her arm and started to march to the coaches. The three chose a rather big one. Hermione sat across Arabelle while Sirius dropped to her (Hermione's) lap. In a way, Sirius' gesture was calming and comforting. She didn't want to talk and decided to look out the window and focused on the scenery.  
  
Arabelle, however, had wanted to talk to her. "Dear, do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Sirius raised his head from Hermione's lap to look at her.  
  
Hermione shook her head and then came across Sirius' puppy dog eyes, literally. She caved in rather easily.  
  
Arabelle was thankful for Sirius' presence for once. It seemed that Hermione trusted him more. Arabelle knew she would've had a hard time cracking Hermione's defense without his help. "Did you and that guy fight?" She asked cautiously not knowing whether Sirius knew about her date with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly, "No. . . well yes, indirectly that is."  
  
Sirius pulled playfully at Hermione's robes. He was at a loss on the identity of the guy in question.  
  
Both witches ignored him. Arabelle however pushed the topic, "Can you tell me what that stupid git did to you, exactly?"  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly swelled with tears, "It was horrible!" She sobbed in between. "He bet on me."  
  
Arabelle's face turned to a scowl seething in anger, but deep inside she felt pity for the young witch. "Just as I thought! You can't trust the likes of him."  
  
Sirius now was frustrated at the many questions forming in his head. He looked at the window before changing back to his normal form unceremoniously. "Who's this guy we're talking about?" He was able to finally inquire.  
  
"Who said anything about including you in our conversation?" Arabelle shot at him.  
  
"I also care for Hermione." He barked back, and then faced Hermione. "Just tell me who hurt you and I swear that he'll regret it for the rest of his life."  
  
Hermione was irritated at the mumblings. Her head was already full of noises at the two bickering at each other wasn't helping. In her frustration she screamed at them. "You want to know what happened? Draco Malfoy bet on me!"  
  
Sirius as well as Arabelle widened their eye at her outburst.  
  
"Not only that, but Harry, Ron and Dale bet on me as well! Are you happy now? Will you two stop talking now?" She barked again, still screaming every word.  
  
Sirius and Arabelle exchanged worried glances. Arabelle tried to soothe her, "Hermione dear, we're really sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys." Hermione couldn't believe what she just did.  
  
"Is there anything you want us to do?" Sirius joined in. He was sort of embarrassed to hear Harry and Ron acting in a stupid way.  
  
"I just need to be alone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And alone she was. Self-pity can do such horrible things to a person. Her eyes were swollen as tears flowed through them freely. There was a side, however, that remained loyal to her friends and had been bugging her to at least listen to them, but then again, her pride would not permit it.  
  
There was a knock at her door asking for a chance to explain. This time it was Ron's turn. Harry tried his luck earlier. "Hermione? We really need to talk." He pleaded outside her room.  
  
Hermione refused to answer back.  
  
"Hermione, sooner or later you're going to starve. You're going to have to come out of there one way or another." He tried again.  
  
Still Hermione remained silent, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Hermione this is all Dale's fault!" This was his last attempt.  
  
"So you're telling me Dale was the only one who bet on me?" She shouted through the walls.  
  
Ron didn't know whether to be glad that the silent treatment's over. "I know I shouldn't have but-" what was he going to say? His bet wasn't really flattering.  
  
"So what were you getting out of it then?"  
  
'This is a trick question.' He thought frantically of anything to get out of it. "It doesn't really matter now. What matters is that I regret what I did and I'm willing to pay for it, your call of course." He pleaded again.  
  
"It does matter Ronald Weasley. I want to know how much you care for me." She emphasized on the word care.  
  
Ron swallowed hard. 'It wouldn't hurt to lie.' He then shook his head. 'Who am I kidding? When she finds out the truth and I'm betting she will, she'll hate me even more.' He answered her in a whisper, "Dale's broom."  
  
"What!" She screamed. "You were trading me for a broom?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"You don't understand. He fooled me. He let me think that he was no good at Wizard's Chess."  
  
"I feel so much better now. I'm glad to find out that Dale mislead you when it fucking doesn't make a difference. The point is you were willing to trade me off for a broom!" She screamed.  
  
"I know it sounds bad but-" He started as he thought of words that she might want to hear right now.  
  
"Just go away!" She decided she didn't want to hear anymore. She went to her bed to lie down and cover her head with a pillow, trying to escape the world. 'A broom! He fucking compared me to a broom!' She broke down into more tears. 'Now what did Harry and Draco bet on me?' She wondered. It's at times like this where you find out a lot about your so-called friends.  
  
Without realizing it, she dozed off even with the new knockings on her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up at least past midnight. Her growling stomach wouldn't let her sleep in peace. She's done this before and recalled that Draco Malfoy was right out of her portrait hole then. She wondered if she would find him there again. She grabbed her wand and carefully opened the portrait hole. 'What would I say to him if he's outside or Harry or Ron for that matter?'  
  
'Nothing! Just go past them!' Her other side argued.  
  
She agreed to the plan offered and stepped out of her room. She was glad to find the hallway empty. She quickly, but quietly headed for the kitchen when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "What the-"  
  
"Shh!" Arabelle pulled her aside. "I saw the cat, Mrs. Norris down that hallway. If you want some food you can come with me." She offered a smile. "I promise no questions unless you ask."  
  
Hermione carefully pulled her as they raced through the halls.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sirius and I keep our stash of goodies in a secret place."  
  
"What's going on between you two?" She teased.  
  
Arabelle blushed a little, but didn't answer.  
  
"Come on, I promise I won't tell." Hermione was human so she pried on trying to forget her own problem. "And don't say there's nothing going on between you guys."  
  
"That's just it, there's nothing going on between us." Arabelle sighed.  
  
"You sound like you're disappointed." She teased.  
  
Arabelle released another sigh. "I don't know why, but there's something in him that keeps me interested. I do know him pretty well and he's a player, I know. He wouldn't settle down. Not that I'm thinking of settling down with him." Arabelle blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe the witch she looked up to was head over heals for Sirius Black.  
  
"By the way, if this ever got out I'll hunt you down." She winked at her.  
  
"No problem." She smiled at the fact that she's not the only one who's having relationship problems.  
  
"Is that a smile I just saw?" Arabelle teased. They finally arrived to a room beside the women's bathroom at the 3rd floor. They entered the room as soon as Arabelle said the password.  
  
"Careful, my mood's pretty bumpy right now. My smile can easily flip into a frown at will." Hermione teased back.  
  
"I know some news that can keep your smile on." Sirius Black stood from a chair to greet the two women.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here?" Arabelle asked irritably.  
  
"Hey! You deprived me of buying some stuff in Hogsmeade. I thought I would compensate my cravings here." Sirius looked like he was eating something chocolaty.  
  
"Here." Arabelle threw him a handkerchief. "You look disgusting."  
  
Sirius smirked at her and then used the handkerchief.  
  
"What news were you talking about?" Arabelle wanted to hear the news that could make Hermione smile.  
  
"I just saw Malfoy being carried a little earlier to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione wrinkled her face at a loss on reason as to what happened to him. "Did Harry, Ron or Dale do anything to him?"  
  
Sirius was now frowning. "You sound like you're concerned with the prat. I thought you'd be happy?"  
  
"What exactly happened to him?" Hermione ignored his first statement. Her eyes were glimmering dangerously. Arabelle noticed this and decided to keep herself out of this.  
  
"You sound like you care about him?" Sirius once again voiced his observation.  
  
"What happened to him?" Hermione was getting impatient.  
  
Sirius sighed then answered, "Looks like Cruciatus."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Who did it?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. He never did find Draco Malfoy's life to his interest. "Someone saw his body lying on some alley. Luckily, he was wearing Hogwart's logo. The man brought him back here. He's still unconscious in the Hospital Wing, as far as I know anyway."  
  
Hermione felt her world started to turn. Earlier he was with her accompanying her on shopping trips. The next moment he dumped her with Harry and Ron. Then he disappeared without a word. 'What could've happened to him since then?' She started walking towards the exit when Arabelle called her.  
  
"Hermione where do you think you're going?" This time Sirius separated himself from the conversation.  
  
"I'm going to see him." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"After what he did to you?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes to try to make sense. Her mind was being dormant at this time of the night without food, while her feelings wanted so much to go to him for no logical reason. She then forced her mind to think. 'When Ron lost to Dale, he told me Dale would take his place. When Harry lost, he also said the same thing. Then Dale backed out after loosing to Draco.' Then everything made sense at least to her.  
  
"Well?" Arabelle inquired.  
  
"Draco won meaning he got his part of the deal. Meaning he wanted to be with me alone. He gambled so that he can be with me alone in Hogsmeade." Hermione mumbled absentmindedly.  
  
"Huh? I'm not following you." Arabelle interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"It means that Draco wanted to be with me." She began to picture Draco's face smiling kindly at her.  
  
"But the fact that he still bet on you-"  
  
"Well compared to Ron's object of the deal, Draco's was a good thing. Maybe he only bet on me so that I wouldn't get stuck with Dale." She was getting excited.  
  
"What was Ron's condition?" Sirius braved to ask.  
  
"Dale's broom." Hermione replied without thinking. Sirius raised an eyebrow, obviously shocked at her answer.  
  
Arabelle walked up to the door blocking Hermione's exit.  
  
"Let me pass." Hermione pleaded when she noticed what Arabelle just did.  
  
"No, I'm just protecting you. Remember that you came back to Hogwarts with Sirius and me. Where was he when you needed him?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes again trying to remember everything that happened when they were together. She wanted to defend him. 'At the bookstore there was a man wearing a cloak who approached him. After that he started to grow weird. . .'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We haven't eaten yet." Draco replied.  
  
"So are you going to show me where you get some grub here?" She was still hoping he would reconsider. She was having fun at the new things she found out today.  
  
"NO!" Draco hastily said. "No, especially not now."  
  
Hermione was shocked at his reaction; "Fine. I suppose we're heading for the Three Broomsticks then?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He also disappeared in the Three Broomsticks. . .'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco however didn't budge. He knew this wasn't a great time, but he had no choice. "Um, Hermione?"  
  
She turned with an angry scowl on her face. "WHAT?"  
  
"Actually, I just realize that I needed to do something." He decided to deal with them later. He's got some more important business at hand.  
  
"So where are we going now? I thought you wanted to eat?"  
  
"I need to do something alone." He stressed on alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was good at logic, "Draco suffered because of me. He left me to save me from his father maybe."  
  
"What?" Both Sirius and Arabelle thought it incredulous.  
  
"You see while we were shopping a hooded man approached him. I'm thinking somebody under Lucius' command saw Draco with me, a muggle-born. The Cruciatus was his punishment. He left me with Harry and Ron because he was worried that they will go after me as well."  
  
"That was a sweet story Hermione. I wish it was true, though, but then he could've just told you everything before he left you. Remember that he is a Slytherin. Their greatest trait is their cunning plans. It's also unlikely that there'd be Death Eaters running around Hogsmeade. The Ministry has put up a lot of security there." Arabelle tried to reason. "For all we know he planned on everything to get you alone, but then you met Harry and Ron. His plans were foiled and went back to his father; he told him the news and was punished for his failure. Doesn't that make more sense Sirius?"  
  
"I'm not getting in between this." Sirius raised his hands cautiously.  
  
"Draco wouldn't do that. I trust him." Hermione tried to defend him.  
  
"That's the problem. You trust him too much. You let your guard down." Arabelle was getting irritated. "You can't trust him!"  
  
"But I do! I know you've been hurt by a Slytherin before, but the fact that everyone is unique means that Draco has a chance on deviating from the actions that your guy had done to you. So unless you can prove otherwise that he's not trustworthy, then I will not listen anymore."  
  
Sirius arched an eyebrow. He didn't know that a Slytherin had hurt Arabelle before. He felt a little pity come into him. 'Maybe I should treat her better.'  
  
"Fine!" Arabelle reluctantly conceded. 'She's stubborn, just like me!' "He can wait until tomorrow though." She looked at her watch and corrected herself. "You can visit him later. Right now you need to rest."  
  
Hermione did feel tired and decided to comply. Later on Arabelle wouldn't be able to stand in her way anymore. She'd be able to do things freely. Later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up pretty late, to her usual standards. She did after all fool around with Sirius and Arabelle early at dawn. The food that she ate that time weren't what you can say heavy. She found herself longing for real food. She was about to start her habitual activities when she found two young wizards sleeping outside the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione gingerly stared at the two guys. Although she loathed them, at the moment, she was captivated by their angelic innocent faces. Instead of abruptly waking them she just shook them lightly. "Harry, Ron, wake up."  
  
Harry was a light sleeper; his eyes flew open as soon as Hermione's hand came upon him. "Hermione?" He stood up and straightened himself. "Hermione, about last night."  
  
"Don't start Harry." Her tone was cold, but her face was filled with compassion and longing.  
  
Harry nodded and tried to drag Ron to a standing position.  
  
"What-" Ron woke up abruptly.  
  
"Would any of you guys explain to me why you two were sleeping outside my room?" She didn't face Ron, the memory of yesterday's events still burned within her.  
  
Harry stood closer. "We wanted to. . . um. . . talk to you."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow and started walking to the bathroom. "This early?"  
  
Harry and Ron followed her. "Harry and I don't know how early you wake up so we decided to camp outside."  
  
Hermione resumed walking.  
  
"Hermione I know we hurt you." Ron started a well-prepared speech.  
  
"You're right Ron you hurt me bad. I mean come on, a broom?" She cut him off.  
  
"We're both sorry and regret the fact that we bet on you. I was just so tempted at the idea of getting rid of competition." Harry tried to salvage their relationship.  
  
"So am I just a trophy then Harry?"  
  
"No, I mean if I won then Dale would leave you alone. I'm already on my toes where Malfoy's concerned."  
  
"Harry you have no right to choose who's courting me."  
  
"That's not my point. I love you Hermione, I really do. The fact that you broke up with me because of shit really hurt me. I didn't want out relationship to end. And seeing you with other guys just tears me up. Malfoy now seems to be in your good graces and I'm jealous of the attention he's getting from you. Is it really bad of me to try to eliminate a competition?"  
  
Hermione finally stopped and closed her eyes before facing him. "What makes you think he's any competition or Draco for that matter?"  
  
Harry's spirits lifted a notch.  
  
"You and Ron are my best friends." She continued. "I love you both and you two will always come first although I may not be special to you." She aimed the last few words to Ron and stole a glance at him. "That's why I can't seem to stay angry with you guys."  
  
Although Harry was not thinking on the friendship line he was still happy to know that she prioritized from the rest of his competition.  
  
Ron hugged his two best friends, "I promise no more fooling around."  
  
"Can I hold you to that?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Sure as long as you'd still let me call you Herm that is."  
  
"So long as you don't share 'it' with anybody else."  
  
"Of course not. That's my special name for you. I'd get upset if anybody else would use it."  
  
"Same here." She gave the two wizards a quick kiss on their cheeks before heading to the bathroom. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Breakfast right?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione didn't respond. She had something to do first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Hermione's morning rituals she didn't go down for breakfast. Instead she went to visit a friend. Luckily Madame Pomfrey wasn't there to interrogate her. The only person there was Draco Malfoy lying on one of the hospital beds. Hermione walked towards him warily.  
  
She sat down near him ever so gently. She didn't want to disturb him. She knew that she'd suffer last night and he needed some rest. She watched as Draco's chest rose from breathing. She found it very calming. She leaned in a little to touch his face. 'He looks peaceful now.' She gently outlined his cheeks.  
  
Draco moaned a little at the contact, which made Hermione jump back. She didn't want to wake him.  
  
Draco's face suddenly winced in pain. Hermione didn't know what to do. She wasn't even touching him.  
  
"Don't worry." A voice from behind her said.  
  
Hermione turned around to find Headmaster Dumbledore. "Sir?"  
  
"A person who suffered from the Cruciatus pain may feel it even after a few days."  
  
Hermione's face saddened at the news. "Was the one responsible for this already found?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"I believe it's his father. Maybe you should question him or something."  
  
"Ms. Granger I know you must feel terrible right now, but the Ministry is already working on his case. I ask you to be patient."  
  
"The Ministry? I doubt that they'll even suspect Lucius Malfoy to be part of this case. They're already blinded by the fact that he donates galleons to them!" Hermione was getting agitated.  
  
"But Ms. Granger, this is already beyond our hands."  
  
"Can't we do anything? I mean what happens if the one responsible for this acts again?"  
  
"That is why there will be no more Hogsmeade weekend from now on."  
  
Hermione sighed and focused to the wizard who took care of her. "What would've happened to him if nobody found him? Would he end up the same way Neville's parents ended up?"  
  
"No, from my experience, this is a mild case of Cruciatus. Mr. Malfoy here is still young and reacted different from that of a fully-grown wizard. Ms. Granger may I ask you again to take care of Mr. Malfoy? It seems like you're his only visitor so far."  
  
"Don't worry sir. I owe it to him. I'll take care of him." She watched as the headmaster left the room before adding, "The way he took care of me back then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I would like to apologize for taking so long. I have four  
research papers up and I couldn't find time to continue my stories.  
  
Here's a shout out to my beta Toni. Thanks! 


	10. The Wake

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 10/15  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything. I was  
horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for  
it in my new story, "The Haunted". Check out my other stories:  
"Summer Camp" (Draco-Hermione fic) and "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione fic).  
  
I just noticed that when you type three dots (.) it appears as one dot  
only.  
R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The wake  
  
Draco woke up with his head and body searing with pain. He tried to move his hand, but it only caused more pain. For a while he remained still until the pain subsided. Within minutes he drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed and Draco felt cool lips touch his forehead. His eyes flew open to look at the person responsible. His eyes needed time to focus and make out a face from the blur he was seeing. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but even that gesture was already painful.  
  
The person saw him wince in pain and couldn't help but feel teary-eyed. "Don't talk. You need your strength."  
  
Draco saw pity in her eyes, Hermione's eyes. He wanted to act brave for her sake. He opened his mouth and welcomed the pain. "Hermione?"  
  
"Hush! You're still too weak." Hermione tried to smile.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm feeling better now." Draco managed to say the words, pausing after every word.  
  
"Still, you haven't fully recovered yet." Hermione insisted. She could almost feel his pain and was unable to stop the tears.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Draco's heart ached to see her cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her.  
  
"Three days. Madame Pomfrey praises your ability to heal. She expected you to be out for a good two weeks." She offered a weak smile.  
  
"Three days huh? I'll be needing some help with my studies then." Draco implied.  
  
"Silly, of course I'll help you. You can borrow my notes any time." This time Hermione's smile was genuine.  
  
Draco was happy to finally see her smile. "I bet Harry and Ron wouldn't like it one bit."  
  
"It doesn't really matter."  
  
"I'm sorry if I won't be of any help with the thesis, though."  
  
"Harry and Ron aren't a big help either anyway." She teased.  
  
"Don't make me feel guilty. I promise I'll help out as soon as I can." He'd rather take in all the pain than to let Hermione leave at this point.  
  
"I was only kidding. You shouldn't be worrying about anything. You really need your rest."  
  
Draco noticed her troubled face, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione stole a glance at her watch, "Nothing."  
  
Then it hit him, "You're going to be late for your class."  
  
"I don't mind." She fibbed.  
  
"Really? I thought you were going to help me with my lessons. How may I ask can you do that if you miss your classes?"  
  
"I'm quite sure I'll have decent notes." She was a bit confident on that thought.  
  
"I can't picture Weasley and Potter getting decent notes. I always thought they copied from yours."  
  
"Let's just say they owe me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you want me gone."  
  
"No! Of course not." Although there was a small part of him that approved of her leaving. He was in pain, remember that.  
  
Hermione smiled, pleased at his answer. "Just tell me to stay and I'll stay."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me when. . . " Draco was embarrassed to go on.  
  
"When you don't deserve it?" Hermione continued for him.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you last Saturday." Draco was quite sincere.  
  
"I think I understand that now."  
  
"You do?" He asked. 'She couldn't possibly know what happened that day.'  
  
"I was talking about the other thing."  
  
Draco released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "What other thing?"  
  
"Do you know why I'm confident that Harry and Ron will produce decent notes?"  
  
"Because they lied to you about the Hogsmeade trip?" Draco's heart started to beat fast again.  
  
"You know Harry and Ron are not the only ones who owe me. Let's take Dale for example."  
  
Draco's mind started bracing for alibis.  
  
Draco's condition has made him transparent. He cannot hide his feelings or emotions anymore. This left Hermione amused. She could see the prince of cool fumbling for the right words.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He wanted to frown, but couldn't. Every move he made tortured him with excruciating pain.  
  
"You should see yourself." She gave him a wide grin.  
  
"Funny!"  
  
"Exactly what I thought." She teased. "Seriously though, I want to know. Why did you do it?"  
  
"How'd you find out?" He wasn't sure how she'd react. He didn't want her to hate him and leave him. She was a very important person in his life.  
  
"Ginny was more than happy to tell me."  
  
"She still got the hots for Potter then?"  
  
"Hey don't you try changing topics now. Why did you do it?"  
  
Draco captured her eyes. "I just wanted to spend time with you."  
  
"What do you mean? I have been spending time with you."  
  
"Me, Potter and Weasley." He pointed out.  
  
"We are working on one thesis." She tried to explain.  
  
"Well I wanted to spend time with you just like in Krum's mansion."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean." She wanted to ask him about that little incident when he took care of her, but decided against it. She was supposed to be angry with him. "You know, you could've lost and I could've gone with Dale all alone."  
  
"His flying stance wasn't that of an experienced seeker. I know cause I've been training for quite a long time now."  
  
"Still! You bet on me like I'm a stupid trophy. That's not good for ego you know."  
  
"Call me selfish, but I really wanted to be with you. I didn't want to share you, especially with an obsessed freak."  
  
"Dale? What makes you say that?"  
  
"You haven't noticed his stares at you?"  
  
"His what?" Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot.  
  
"I'd say you're the reason why he transferred here for his last year. Besides, it was his plan to gamble on you. From what I heard he challenged Weasley first and then Potter. Funny thing though, Potter actually rooted for me as opposed to Dale."  
  
"Really?" Hermione was deeply surprised. Harry is her ex and Draco was vocal about his interest on her. Then there was also the Quidditch rivalry thing going on between them.  
  
"Yes, on all accounts."  
  
Hermione smiled, "That's an improvement. You two CAN get along."  
  
"Not so fast. I still don't like him."  
  
Hermione smiled and sat on his bed. "As long as you both are not killing each other, I'm good." She paused then realized her error. "Same goes with Ron."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"What was the deal between you two anyway?"  
  
"I get to spend time with you and he leaves you alone for a full week after the Hogsmeade weekend and vice versa."  
  
"That's pretty selfish." She teased.  
  
Draco tried to conceal a blush, but failed ridiculously. "Haven't you wondered how she-Weasley found out about the bet?" He changed the topic eagerly.  
  
"She must have overheard it in the common room." She deduced.  
  
"Who in their right mind would talk about it in an open area, especially if they lost the bet. I mean if she just overheard it, then you should too."  
  
Hermione sighed, "You're right. That means Harry and Ron are clear. It's not looking good for you though."  
  
"Right. As if I even converse with the little runt. And honestly, you don't make a nice topic with my housemates either." He winked at her.  
  
"I'm sure Harry and Ron wouldn't speak of it especially since Dale beat them on their best bet."  
  
"How did Dale find out that Weasley was good at wizard's chess, or Potter with Defense Against the Dark Arts? I mean it looked like he wanted to defeat them on their best acts. He led them to believe he was no good at them and your two friends got it in their heads that he was easy prey."  
  
"Anybody in Gryffindor knows Ron is good at wizard's chess and Harry with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides, Harry is best at Quidditch."  
  
That hurt him although he knew it wasn't meant that way. "Maybe he knew he had no chance. . . maybe somebody talked to him about this." He paused as his mind roamed for answers. "What about a grudge then?"  
  
"Doubt it. They're both considered as heroes, especially at our house."  
  
"I beg to disagree."  
  
"Everybody's entitled to their opinion." She said before he could add some more.  
  
"Why don't we look at this through a sly mind."  
  
"Namely yours?" She teased.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Ok, Dale wanted to be alone with you. This led to Weasley and Potter's backing out. But then they ended up coming to the Three Broomsticks with Weasley girl and the others."  
  
"Hey! That was the time Ginny told me about the bet!" Hermione felt outraged.  
  
"Uh oh! I'm thinking that Dale and Weasley girl are on some kind of conspiracy. While Dale pursues you-"  
  
"Ginny pursues Harry!" Hermione finished for him. "This is horrible."  
  
"I don't know, it sort of works for me. It eliminates one of my rivals." Draco teased to lighten the mood.  
  
"Stop kidding around! This is a serious problem."  
  
"Just steer away from Dale and you'll be fine."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I suppose, but like you said, he can be real obsessive."  
  
"Maybe if you have a boyfriend he might back-off." Draco suggested.  
  
"Don't start. You still owe me."  
  
"Tell me what can I do then?"  
  
"Just answer my questions truthfully."  
  
"Then you'll agree to be my-"  
  
"Then I'll consider having you as a friend again." She cut him almost immediately.  
  
'Don't waste your chance now Malfoy.' He braced himself before saying, "Shoot."  
  
"Back at Hogsmeade, was your father responsible for your condition now?"  
  
'Blast!' Draco decided to lie, "I was just caught in a duel between two wizards."  
  
"You know you're a lousy liar." She wanted so much to say that to him.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow a little. He was impeccable at lying. That, he knew.  
  
"I told you to tell me the truth." Hermione watched his expression, which gave away his discomfort at lying.  
  
"There's nothing to say."  
  
"The cloaked man at the bookstore. He was a spy for your father right?"  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You left me because you had to meet your father right?"  
  
Again Draco remained quiet.  
  
"Your father did this to you because of me right?" This time Hermione's eyes started to grow misty.  
  
"Let's not go there." Draco tried to change topics.  
  
"You're lying here because of me." A few teardrops fell from her eyes.  
  
Draco ached to brush them off her face but he couldn't even lift a finger. "It's not your fault."  
  
"You're just trying to comfort me." She sniffed.  
  
"It really was not your fault. It was mine. I was too weak-"  
  
Hermione shook her head and attempted to hug him, but withdrew when she felt his body stiffen. "You're not weak. You're actually quite incredible. You woke up in just three days, way beyond everybody's expectations."  
  
"Right, but look at what happened to me."  
  
"This is all my fault. If we didn't talk back then at the lake maybe you wouldn't have suffered." She sobbed once again.  
  
"I'm not regretting the best day of my life. If we didn't talk then I might be dead by now. You saved me that day Hermione and not just physically." He held her gaze and found herself cursing for not being able to touch her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her in his arms but all he could do now was gaze at her and use words instead of actions.  
  
Hermione felt real guilty about everything that happened. She wanted to take away the pain he's feeling. First his soul was attacked when his mum died and now his physical state was also damaged. She couldn't even touch him. She was afraid to inflict any more pain. All she could do was gaze back at him. This is where their souls touched each other. She felt connected with him. She also felt a new emotion towards him that she couldn't recognize. All she knew was it was not pity. There was something in his eyes that made her draw closer. She was now leaning down at him without breaking their eye contact. A strand of blond hair carelessly rested on his forehead, blocking a portion of his left eye. She found an urge to push it away but restrained herself. Just then a small smile crept to Draco's face. It was a sign that she waited for. She gently placed her thumb on top of the strand to slowly push it away. This only revealed his intense gaze. Her finger didn't stop after pushing the strand away. Her thumb carefully outlined his face and slowly stopped on his soft lips.  
  
Hermione had initiated and it was Draco's turn to make his move. He parted his lips to slowly kiss her finger. Hermione was shocked at this and almost pulled her hands off of him but then he kissed it again. Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed to the feel of his lips on her skin. When she opened them she saw his relentless tribute to her and felt embarrassed. She abruptly pulled her hand from him. Draco's eyes fluttered open full of question. Hermione answered him with a smile. She loved Draco's lips on her skin. Common sense left her and her brain started screaming. 'Bloody kiss him!' She trusted her mind most of the time and so she gave in to the screaming in her head. She leaned closer and captured his mouth.  
  
Draco enjoyed it fully. He enjoyed the kiss, and the fact that she was the one who initiated it overwhelmed him. He cursed himself again for not being able to touch her. Then again he felt her tongue asking permission for entry. She didn't have to wait. The slightest touch opened his mouth immediately. Her tongue was met by his eager one. Both couldn't get enough from each other. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss he couldn't. Hermione's the only one who was capable at the moment.  
  
And Hermione did just that. She pulled his head forward. She was drugged by the sensation she was feeling from the kiss that she forgot to be gentle. Draco winced and withdrew his tongue abruptly. Hermione stiffened at realizing she hurt him. She slightly moved away.  
  
Draco cursed silently. He didn't want to end the kiss and if it wasn't for the searing pain in his head he wouldn't have. "Hermione, I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled. Rejection was far from her mind. What caught her attention was the fact that Draco's condition was her fault. The mere holding of his head brought him so much pain. She felt him wince for crying out loud! She could only imagine how painful it was for him to move any part of his body meaning talking is also a hard ordeal. Draco never showed any sign of pain before which only suggest that this was the kind of pain that nobody can hide.  
  
Draco was still hopeful the she'd continue the kiss because he'd do it if he was feeling alright. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione noticed his worried expression and smiled again. "Close your eyes, you have something on it."  
  
"I don't want to close my eyes."  
  
"Don't be stubborn-"  
  
"I'm afraid that you'll disappear when I open them again."  
  
"Would you rather go blind then?"  
  
Draco obeyed her instruction rather reluctantly. "Hermione about the kiss- "  
  
"Draco, I've stayed here long enough. I just realized that my next class is Arithmancy. I can't depend on Harry or Ron for notes there. They're not taking it." She took away the dirt near his left eye.  
  
"Can we talk later then?" His heart ached. 'Was she bloody offended?'  
  
'Remember you inflicted this pain, this torture on him.' She heard her mind say. "I really have to go now." She stood up and gathered her things and marched out of the room.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling she won't be coming back?' He closed his eyes to try to calm his nerves. 'I swear as soon as I get better we're having that talk whether she likes it or not.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron have wondered where Hermione could be. It was not like her to miss a class let alone McGonagall's class. Harry was concerned.  
  
Don't worry mate, she'll come by. She never misses class." Ron didn't see any cause to fret.  
  
"I suppose." Harry sighed and slumped on his usual seat where he was supposed to be seated next to Hermione. His face brightened when he felt somebody taking the seat next to his. "Where've you been? You were almost late." Harry stopped short when it wasn't Hermione who sat down instead it was Parvati.  
  
"Hi Harry!" She greeted.  
  
"Hey Parvati." He greeted back.  
  
"It seems like Hermione's not here."  
  
"Yeah I noticed." He answered rather annoyed.  
  
"Don't you think she'll freak when she realize that she missed McGonagall's class."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Parvati pointed at Dale who was absorbed in listening to McGonagall's lectures and eagerly writing down notes.  
  
Harry didn't quite understand.  
  
"Notes Harry Potter. If I can remember clearly you're still on her bad side. You can make up for it if you took down decent notes."  
  
Harry's eyes widen at realization. "Thanks but why are you helping me? Aren't you hanging with Ginny?"  
  
"I'm doing this for Ginny's sake. I think it'll be good for her if you and Hermione got back together. She's changed a lot. Personally I kind of miss the sweet Ginny."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Now what are you doing wasting time? Do you want Dale to be the one to hand her decent notes?"  
  
"I've already missed McGonagall's introductions."  
  
"Lavender can help you on that." They both glanced at her and saw her wink at them.  
  
"Thanks." He was grateful for the two. They were really good friends.  
  
For the first time Harry actually listened through the whole lecture. He took down notes that could even match Hermione's. He had an advantage over Dale. He knew what is it that Hermione puts in her notebook. He knew her format and outlines as well. His notes were organized although a little bit sloppy. He was proud of it. Ron had watched him throughout the class and was undoubtedly impressed himself. He decided to take down notes as well just in case.  
  
After the class Harry and Ron tried to compare notes. Ron was amazed at Harry's work. "Unbelievable! It's as if I'm looking at Herm's note."  
  
"Should I be insulted?" Harry teased.  
  
"On the contrary, you'll win against that Krum." Ron pointed at Dale.  
  
"I'm not so sure. He had a good head start."  
  
"Don't worry mate. Herm still hates that guy. You've got the upper hand."  
  
Harry smiled at this. "Where could she possibly be?"  
  
"Who're you looking for?" Hermione didn't notice that her feet brought her to her best friends after leaving the hospital wing. After the talk with Draco she walked aimlessly within the halls all the while blaming herself for what happened to him.  
  
"Herm! Where've you been? You know McGonagall's not thrilled with people who cuts class especially hers." Ron reprimanded her.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't done this before Ron." She teased.  
  
"Well I'm different. I'm not Head Girl!"  
  
"We can all see that." Harry teased before fixing his gaze back at her. "So where've you been?"  
  
"Promise you guys won't blow your heads off."  
  
"Malfoy then." Ron concluded.  
  
Hermione blushed with embarrassment. "I just wanted to see how he's doing. They say he's a miracle you know. They said he was lucky for surviving those unforgivable curses and recover in just three days."  
  
"Lucky Malfoy!" Harry commented sarcastically.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "So anybody going to tell me what happened in McGonagall's class?"  
  
"Hermione!" Someone from behind them called.  
  
The Gryffindor trio recognized the voice very well and turned, "Dale."  
  
Dale ignored the two wizards glaring at him. "I noticed you didn't make it to class."  
  
"Why are you here?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I just thought you might need notes."  
  
"Shouldn't you be staying away from me this week?" Hermione was throwing icy glares at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dale paled. He still didn't know that Hermione knew of the bet.  
  
"Draco won. You must comply with his terms." Both Harry and Ron smirked at him at Hermione's words.  
  
Dale paled and felt a bit faint. "How did you-?"  
  
"Go ask Ginny." She flipped her head and turned back to her friends.  
  
Dale's pale face turned to that of fury and stomped away.  
  
Hermione finally faced her friends. "Will I regret turning down Dale's notes?"  
  
"Nope! Harry amazingly listened through the entire class. Even McGonagall was shocked at his diligence." Ron teased.  
  
Harry blushed and began fumbling through his bag.  
  
"Only Harry? You must be pretty confident with our friendship that you didn't even bother to get decent notes." Hermione teased the redhead.  
  
"You know I have a messy handwriting. It wouldn't do any good for you. I'll make it up in other things." Ron gave her a wink.  
  
Harry finally handed her his notes.  
  
Hermione flipped through the first few pages, "Wow, Mr. Potter! I must say I am impressed." She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thanks. See, you can be like me if you wanted too."  
  
"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Ron received a jab on the ribs from the head girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dale slammed the portrait through the Gryffindor common room. His face was burning with rage. "Ginny!" He shouted with fury. There were first years that backed away. The gossip mill however inconspicuously moved closer.  
  
Lavender and Parvati realized that Ginny was in for some oral beating. They rushed up the stairs to try to warn their friend but it was too late. Ginny was already going down to meet Dale. "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing important. I was just wondering why the bloody hell did you tell Hermione about the fucking bet?" He shouted every word at her.  
  
"And what is wrong?" Ginny didn't seem to mind his tone; in fact, she was trying to match it.  
  
"What's wrong? You're asking what the hell's wrong?" Dale was already too red with fury.  
  
"I brought each and every one of you to equal footing. I mean look at Malfoy for instance. He was in the lead, but then the bet thing, plus the bailing he added, lost him the advantage. If you play it right you can easily overrun Harry and Malfoy."  
  
"That would've been a good plan. But the thing is they all blamed me! Therefore Harry, Ron and Draco got her against me! Is that what you want? I bloody hell don't want that!"  
  
"How can you be so sure? I haven't seen her join Harry or Ron during meals."  
  
"Maybe because she was spending it with Malfoy instead! She bloody asked me why I didn't follow that bastard Malofy's terms!"  
  
"Hey you can't blame me for your mistakes. Malfoy was your fault. I told you to wait for my plan but did you listen?"  
  
"So you're blaming all this for my one mistake?"  
  
"I don't even remember why I agreed to join forces with you. I should've just let Malfoy do his thing. Anyway you look at it, Hermione seems to prefer him."  
  
"Is that so witch? Do you think Malfoy can steal her from the great Harry Potter? Ha! Let's see what you'll do when Harry starts to date her again."  
  
"Well you're not bloody helping the situation! Maybe if you'd change your style she'd finally notice you!"  
  
"Yeah like that's going to help. She bloody hates me! Besides she listens to her friends! Friends who hate me as well! Wait! You were friends before, maybe you can help me out?"  
  
"It depends. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing much. You could tutor me into something she'll like."  
  
"And that would help me because?"  
  
"Hermione would be too busy with me to even recognize with her friends. Harry may get lonely."  
  
"Look, I want you to understand I don't care if she chooses you or Malfoy as long as it's not Harry. If I can I will help, even Malfoy as well. Reality wise, Malfoy has a bigger chance."  
  
"The question here is will he accept your help? I had the impression that he hated your guts."  
  
"Not if I help him out indiscreetly."  
  
"So are you saying I can't trust you?"  
  
"I'm saying I'm prepared to do everything to get what I want." With that Ginny turned around and left him all alone.  
  
'Cunning, conniving, sly and a very determined witch, I like her. Pity Hermione's better. If it wasn't for Hermione I might go after her.' Foolish thoughts invaded his mind. He then passed intimidating glares to the people around him, threatening at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Here I am apologizing once more for being so darn late. I'm  
really sorry but I'm not feeling romantic these past few days and as  
usual I have a lot on my hands right now.  
  
One more thing, this is the sequel to my first fanfic and I love  
that story that's why this is the one I prioritize among the rest.  
Even if it only gets a few reviews I'll never stop updating this story  
unless of course I end it. . .  
  
So please be kind review even if you just tell me you spent some  
of your time reading this story. That'll be enough for me.  
  
Plus a big thanks to my beta, Toni! 


	11. The Etheral

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/12/04  
  
A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking  
"" – Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
This is the continuation to "Models".  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything! I was  
horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for  
it in my new story, "The Haunted". Check out my other stories:  
"Summer Camp" (Draco-Hermione fic) and "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-  
Hermione fic).  
  
Title: Last Chance  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Etheral  
  
Ginny slumped into her bed shaking from the incident earlier. She was close to tears but had managed to restrain them until she was alone.  
  
"Ginny dear, are you alright?" Lavender tried to be sympathetic. She knew the reason why Ginny changed. She knew how important Harry was to her.  
  
"I'll be much better if you leave me alone!" The tone she used when shouting at Dale hasn't changed yet. This caused Lavender to step away.  
  
"Ginny, you are alone. We are the only ones sticking with you. Stop pushing us away." Parvati hit a nerve.  
  
"Who said I didn't like being alone? We may have talked once in a while but that doesn't mean you know me!" Ginny barked at them.  
  
Without another word, Parvati and Lavender made their way out leaving Ginny all alone in the big "empty" room.  
  
Ginny watched her "friends" as they closed the door behind. When she was sure that Parvati and Lavender were out of hearing range, she let the tears fall down. Parvati was right she was now all alone. She couldn't help herself; she didn't want anybody to see her cry. In front of everybody, she was strong and she'd like to keep it that way. However, the truth was she ached; she was dying slowly inside.  
  
It all started when the Gryffindor trio decided that there weren't going to be an opening for another member. It was much too risky and very dangerous to involve other people. Ginny knew about the risks and the dangers behind the group but she felt prepared for them. Therefore, upon realizing that fact she felt hurt and left out. She felt like an outcast. She wanted terribly to be with her brother and his friends. Back at their house (Burrow?), she and Ron were the closest especially since their age gap is just one year and they were the only Weasleys left in Hogwarts. It didn't really matter to her whether she was with Harry or not as long as she can spend time with her brother. However, there was a time when her brother started keeping secrets from her, of course for her own good. Then, time also came when she would find the trio in the library talking enthusiastically with each other but when she sat with them they would become tense and Hermione would conveniently change the topic into nagging the boys about putting off their assignments. She had tried to make Hermione confess and include her with the secret but Hermione was a tough shell to crack. With the failure with Hermione she turned her attention elsewhere and started to annoy her brother. Yet again, it was fortunate for Ron that Hermione was always close. For Ginny, the last way in was Harry. Harry seemed too nice and less harsh than Ron. Ginny desperately wanted a connection with the group and decided that her only way in was Harry.  
  
Harry on the other hand was merely acting nice toward his best friend's sister. He knew early in their years in Hogwarts that Ginny was already a fan of his. He appreciated the gesture but he couldn't reciprocate the feeling and so he decided to give her an act of kindness instead.  
  
Ginny read his actions the wrong way. She liked the fact that Harry was giving her attention when her brother just so easily abandoned her (sort of anyway). Harry's actions only encouraged her to be, let's see how shall I say it... more active because through Harry, Ginny became a fourth wheel (ok I made that up, but I hope you guys get the picture). She loved hanging out with the trio; they seemed more mature than of her own peers. She admired Hermione for her intelligence, Ron for his easy-going attitude, and Harry for his self-righteousness. However, things got a little bit different. The brain that was Hermione started to change into a gorgeous witch year after year. Ginny knew that Ron was very much taken with her since fourth year. Ginny watched as the relationship between the trio changed. Hermione acquired finesse and earned attention from wizards from all levels, including Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny was ok with the idea at first. She respected the older witch but when Harry stopped paying attention to her, respect turned to jealousy. She was afraid that now that Harry spent his free time staring at his best friend, she would turn invisible. Actually, she really didn't mind the changes in Harry and Ron (maybe a little) but she was more concerned that the Golden trio would disappear and would then be replaced as Hermione's fan club. If this was to happen then there would certainly no hope for her to enter the prestigious club. The mere fact that Hermione and Harry became an item also had a big impression on her. Hermione being with Harry seemed to her that the older witch robbed her of her chance to be with the group. She treated her as a sister, which made it worse. It is much easier to forgive someone you are not close to (an acquaintance for instance) than someone you've trusted only to be betrayed.  
  
Now she cried alone in the big empty room.  
  
Dale stared at the place where Ginny once stood. He was brought back to reality by a familiar sound, although it did not register to him at that time. He glanced around and saw witches and wizards staring at him. He glared at each of them conveying the message to leave him alone. The young ones understood and quickly gathered their things and started to move out of the room. Some of the older witch and wizards marched to their rooms as well while the others left the Gryffindor tower entirely. When the room cleared, Dale's face formed into a smirk. He liked having power especially power to control his peers.  
  
He had the whole common room to himself, which gave him time to analyze the situation. Hermione avoided him like the plague. She was now more likely to fall into the arms of poor, helpless Draco Malfoy who was 'playing sick' in the hospital wing. He could picture Hermione cuddling up to Draco Malfoy who wore a smirk on his face. He shook his head to erase the picture. He couldn't bear to think that Hermione chose Draco over him. It was like Krum competition all over.  
  
Having Viktor for a brother was hard on him. Like for example when they were young, the brothers were sent to Quidditch camp for the sheer entertainment of their parents. Dale was the one who was interested in going serious as a Seeker. He loved the speed that came with it and the challenge of searching for the Snitch. There are times though when we loved something but lack the talent for it. This was Dale's problem. He loved to be a Seeker but Viktor got the talent. No matter how hard Dale trained to keep up with Viktor, Viktor just keeps on improving with half as much training. Time passed and he finally accepted the fact that he will never beat his older brother and this started his life as second best.  
  
In the eyes of their parents, Viktor did everything right while Dale was considered the black sheep. Moreover, when it came to the female crowd Viktor's name was very popular while Dale's name only came up in conversation when the two were seen together. In addition, the talent scouts knew only one Krum and it was Viktor's.  
  
Dale never did recover from his second best state. He wanted to prove that he was as good if not better than his brother. Hermione sure was a special witch and he was interested with her but his aggressiveness toward her was due to Viktor's interest with her as well. Viktor was way off finished with his studies and he knew he finally had a chance to top his brother with this girl. His reason for Hogwarts was not only rooted in Hermione but also in his brother. Now, not only did he lose Hermione but he also lost to his brother, again. He did find comfort in the thought that Viktor also did not get her.  
  
After Arithmancy class, Hermione sought out her friends to ask their help for the project. She looked for them in the Great Hall but there was no red hair around. She then left for the Quidditch pitch and there she found flying on their broomsticks, Harry and Ron. She wanted to scold the two for choosing fooling around than finishing the potion.  
  
Harry has eagle eyes and saw Hermione almost immediately but his eyes didn't see her expression or he wouldn't have dive enthusiastically to greet her. "Hey Hermione!"  
  
Hermione just arched an eyebrow in reply.  
  
Ron dropped to the ground as well. "Hey Herm!"  
  
"I'm sorry am I interrupting you?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Lighten up Herm. What's wrong?" Ron formed a ridiculous smile on his face.  
  
"Isn't it nice to have some free time?" She asked some more.  
  
"Well now that you've mentioned it. The weather's great for a few passes around the pitch. Plus there's still light so Harry could still look for the snitch and..."  
  
"Ron quit it!" Harry scolded his friend. "Um we just thought a few minutes of practice wouldn't hurt." Harry mumbled to Hermione.  
  
"Oh that's great! Tell me how your practice turns out cause I'll be hanging in the dungeon!" Hermione turned quickly and headed inside.  
  
Harry smacked Ron at the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Ron tried to smack Harry but he was quick.  
  
"You're real sensitive sometimes." Harry rolled his eyes as he started to march up back inside the castle.  
  
"Now what did I do wrong?" Ron asked himself as he followed his best friend.  
  
Hermione was on her way to the dungeon thinking about what just happened.  
  
'You should've just asked them you know. It's not like they would show any initiative in doing school projects on their own anyway.'  
  
'You're right. They are big procrastinators. It's their nature.'  
  
'They're not like Draco. He was thinking about the project even when he was in pain.'  
  
'Yeah but he's not like Harry or Ron either.'  
  
'Was that a good or a bad thing?'  
  
She walked while battling in her head about the answer to the last question and was surprised when she realized that she was nowhere near the dungeons but instead a few feet away to the hospital wing.  
  
'Why don't you find out if it was a good or bad thing?'  
  
'Yeah and then feel more guilty about his condition.'  
  
'Why is it that you ignore your feelings for him?'  
  
'Because he would only get hurt.'  
  
'Why is it that you think of him all the time?'  
  
'Because he's different?'  
  
Hermione stood stiff a few feet to the door. She really wanted to see him, even take care of him. However, one side of her wanted to protect him to even more pain.  
  
'Stop being selfish. What he needs now is time to rest.'  
  
'No, what he needs now is someone to care for him.'  
  
'That's what a school nurse is for.'  
  
'I just want to see if there's any improvement. I'll just ask Madam Pomfrey about his status and maybe take a peek if his sleeping.'  
  
'Yeah and she'll gladly entertain your questions because?'  
  
'Um, I'm head girl and I need to know the welfare of my fellow schoolmates.'  
  
'Right! She'll buy that one!'  
  
"Ms. Granger? Are you here to check up on Mr. Malfoy as well?" Professor Dumbledore appeared suddenly behind her.  
  
"Professor. I didn't see you?" She blushed at being caught off guard.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy doesn't have many visitors. I thought it would make him feel better to know that somebody was checking up on him, that somebody cares." He gave her a wink.  
  
"Um, I was um, on my way to the dungeon to finish our project for Professor Snape."  
  
"You do know that the dungeons are on the other side of the castle? Why don't you join me in my visit with Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I would but the project..." She was blushing.  
  
"Why don't you just take a peek or something. I know it would mean a lot to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Um, I already visited him earlier professor." She blushed even more at the confession.  
  
"My point exactly." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
Hermione knew she could never win against the older wizard and decided to give up. She nodded and followed the older wizard to Draco Malfoy's bed where he was sleeping. Before she could touch him though, Madam Pomfrey was there to stop her.  
  
"Headmaster, I think you should've known by now Mr. Malfoy is my patient and he needs to rest!" Somehow, she managed to scold them without raising her voice.  
  
"I know, I know but his case is different and..." Professor Dumbledore started to argue.  
  
"That's what you said about Harry Potter." Madam Pomfrey cut him and was on the verge of pushing him out.  
  
"Mr. Potter was a different case as well."  
  
"I will only allow this little visit if Ms. Granger would leave."  
  
"I'm afraid I won't agree to that. You see Ms. Granger is..."  
  
Dumbledore and the good nurse argued until finally Draco woke up. His eyes fell upon Hermione's silhouette. Eager to find out if her image was just a dream or for real, he blinked furiously to get a better look at her. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione heard someone whisper her name and turned to face the owner of the voice. "Draco."  
  
Draco's heart did a summersault upon hearing her voice. 'She's back! She's not mad at me!' "Missed me already?" He was in such a good mood that he teased her.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow playfully and smiled. "Actually the headmaster forced me to come here with him." She pointed to the arguing couple.  
  
"Forced?" He managed to tease some more.  
  
Hermione just blushed at the overtone.  
  
"Did I do something?" Draco changed the subject as he was puzzled at the idea that Dumbledore here with him. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Oh you mean Professor Dumbledore?" She thanked her stars for the sudden change in topic. She inched closer mesmerized by his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He was lost in her eyes as well.  
  
"He just wanted to check up on you I guess. He did that a lot when Harry was on that bed."  
  
"Even with you?" Draco couldn't think of what else to say.  
  
"I suppose. He really cares about his students." She couldn't help but inch closer to him.  
  
"Even Slytherins?"  
  
"He's here isn't he?"  
  
Draco grew bolder with each step she took. "What about you? Do you visit every student stuck in here?"  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"So you're saying you've never visited someone here twice a day before?" Draco was in a cloud he wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"Well, um, there was a time when I stayed all day watching Harry." She turned her head away as she said his name, embarrassed.  
  
His mood dropped a little lower, "oh! Right! Potter."  
  
"He is one of my best friends you know." She noticed his reaction and added, "I don't know if this would interest you but usually when I spent my day here, Ron was with me. We would study here and watch him. Ron saw it as a sacrifice kind of thing. Harry was suffering so we should suffer with him in the form of studying." She loved talking about her friends and that brought a smile to her lips.  
  
"So basically that means you've never..." Draco wasn't able to finish.  
  
"Now see what she's done!" Madam Pomfrey's voice raised a notch higher.  
  
"Now, now you don't have to blame Ms. Granger. I believe it was our discussion that woke him up. Am I right Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore interceded.  
  
Draco nodded quickly.  
  
"Look my patient needs lots of rest and I would have to insist that you two to leave at once!" Madam Pomfrey was starting to see red.  
  
"Why don't we ask the boy's opinion shall we?" Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"I wouldn't mind the company sir." Draco answered quickly. Any time with Hermione whether alone or not was a good thing.  
  
"You heard the boy. It's not healthy to be left alone for a long time." Dumbledore quickly added.  
  
"But..." Before Pomfrey could start, Dumbledore was ushering her out of the room for privacy.  
  
Hermione took a seat on his bed as she watched Madam Pomfrey out. She stifled a giggle and watched the headmaster head back to them.  
  
"So," Dumbledore started. "Mr. Malfoy, how is everything?"  
  
"I'm fine now sir." He didn't lie, Hermione was close.  
  
"Good, good. So now that the formalities are done why don't we get down to business." Dumbledore drew out his wand and cast a spell so that no one from outside will hear their conversation. Hermione stole a glance from Draco.  
  
"You must be wondering why I wanted to talk to you both." Dumbledore watched each head nodded. "Well Mr. Malfoy and I never had a close relationship." He aimed that to Hermione. "I needed to know the truth and that's where you come in Ms. Granger."  
  
'So he wanted me to come with him all along.' Hermione's mind started flying for the reason why Dumbledore needed her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, in all my years here in Hogwarts I have never encountered a case similar that of yours."  
  
"What do you mean sir?" Draco was getting uneasy, afraid of the topic at hand.  
  
"I have never encountered a student more particularly a Slytherin to get in between a dueling match of adult wizards." Dumbledore was patient.  
  
Draco glanced to Hermione for a cry of help. Hermione couldn't do anything but squeeze his hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy why don't you run your story by me again."  
  
Hermione had a very long day and all she wanted now was to go to her dorm and sleep the night away but she couldn't do that. She was dedicated to her schoolwork and decided to head for the dungeon instead. Before reaching her destination, she remembered that she needed to get a book out of the library. She rushed to her sanctuary and found not only the book but also her two best friends.  
  
She moved toward the table they were occupying. "Hey guys."  
  
Harry and Ron looked up at the same time. "Hey."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hermione was curious at their attitude. The two guys were burying their nose on books. She also wanted to apologize for the way she acted earlier.  
  
"We're doing our History assignment. We would ask for your help but it seems you're too busy today." Ron explained.  
  
"I was, I mean I am." Hermione was surprised of what he was accusing.  
  
Harry watched as the threat of argument danced in the air.  
  
"Really? We were in the dungeon all afternoon but you didn't show up. We looked all over for you but we couldn't find you. Actually, no one knew were you were! We could've done more productive things!"  
  
"Like a game of Wizard's Chess for example?" Hermione was tired and wished nothing else but to gauge her friend's eyes out in her irritation.  
  
"We could've finished this assignment!" Ron was jealous because he had a feeling she was with Malfoy. He felt like Malfoy was stealing her away from them.  
  
"Wait, does this mean you just hanged inside the dungeon?" Hermione was more than upset now. She asked for their help but it seemed like they didn't do anything.  
  
"Keep it down everybody's looking at us now." Harry finally intervened.  
  
"Harry, tell me why didn't you at least try to help me with our project? Draco gave more of support and concern about it, and he was lying in a hospital bed!" Hermione didn't mind the stares; she was used with it.  
  
"So you were with Malfoy! And here I thought you were busy... with schoolwork!" Ron was now more direct in his accusations. It was also evident that Harry looked hurt.  
  
"That's none of your business." Hermione continued. "And what if I visited him, there's nothing wrong with visiting a friend. Or don't you remember the times when I visited you guys there?"  
  
"That's beside the point Hermione, we haven't spent time together..." Ron started to concede.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? We're working on a project together, am I right?" Hermione started lowering her tone. 'Where have I heard that line before?'  
  
"I mean just like in our earlier years, hang out as friends with Hagrid maybe." Ron let his feelings out.  
  
"Maybe if you helped me with the project then maybe I'd have enough time to hang." Hermione turned her heels and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Maybe if you were there we would know what to do!" Ron shouted at her back.  
  
'I'm so messed up! How can I have time to hang? For starters, I'm the Head Girl, then there's this project and now I have to manage my three very different friends? I didn't ask for this!' Hermione suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. She actually had more stamina to burn right now.  
  
It was a long walk to the dungeon from the library. Her mind had decided to recount the things that were said in the hospital wing earlier with the headmaster.  
  
'Dumbledore shouldn't leave. Draco would be much safer with him here and Harry too.'  
  
'But at least he can make sure this doesn't happen again.'  
  
'What will happen to Draco? He can't go back to Malfoy manor if Dumbledore continues this plan. I can't possibly ask Harry even if he's obsessed with helping people. His aunt and uncle would not allow it. My mum could be persuaded but I doubt that dad would agree. Actually, Draco may not like it there, my family being muggle and all. Ron and his family will need a lot or persuading to do. Maybe if Dumbledore talked with them...'  
  
Draco was forced to tell his story to Dumbledore. Hermione's theory was confirmed about his father's involvement. Dumbledore promised Draco secrecy. Dumbledore also reassured her that it was not her fault. Now she can look him in the eye once again without guilt. Any romantic feelings between the two Hogwarts students were put off with Dumbledore's plan on seeking the perpetrator and duly punishing him. Both students doubted the plan but there was nothing to say to dissuade the headmaster.  
  
Within a few minutes, she was in front of the door to the dungeon. She stepped inside the now familiar room and left all her other concerns outside the door as her mind focused on the matter at hand, which was the potion. She seemed to be in her zone. She worked through the night with no thoughts of giving up for the night to rest or being caught by Filch. She didn't want to leave especially since she's in the zone. She didn't let anything distract her but she wasn't prepared when someone cleared his throat behind her.  
  
"Ms. Granger? Might I ask why you're still up?" Professor Snape was on patrol too that night.  
  
"Professor, I was um... finishing the project." She was a little jumpy and had knocked a bottle down.  
  
"I can't say I'm pleased with your dedication Ms. Granger but you have to abide by the Hogwarts' rules and finish your project within the day and not within the wee hours of the night."  
  
"But professor," Hermione tried to argue.  
  
"No buts Ms. Granger or I would have to take off points from Gryffindor and give you detention."  
  
Hermione was surprised at what he said, 'He's still thinking of giving me detention.' She would have loved a tape recorder and share the moment with her friends. "But professor I was just on my way to get you." She tried to get every word out before he could stop her.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow he wasn't expecting that answer. "And why would that be?"  
  
"I believe that the potion is ready sir." She stepped away from the table to reveal a cauldron brewing blue liquid over a fire.  
  
Snape was hesitant. Sure, she was Hermione Granger but he didn't think a student would concoct a potion to stop a powerful spell. He thought that Hermione would at least scratch the surface and he would finalize the potion. "Are you sure Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure that's the reason I wanted to call you sir, to perform an experiment."  
  
Snape thought it through and wanted to prove to the Gryffindor that the potion wasn't finished. "Very well, bring your potion to my office and I will get some specimen to try it out."  
  
Hermione couldn't contain her excitement beaming to her professor. She scooped some of the potion into a small container. She examined the dungeon remembering all the time she spent there. She thought it was her last time there. She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to tolerate the cold temperature. She also felt sad because the greatest challenge she's ever had in Hogwarts was soon over. She then moved toward the door to meet her professor. Before she closed the door, she had a final glimpse of the room.  
  
Hermione walked to Snape's office with a glint in her eyes. Before she could reach for the doorknob, it turned and Snape walked out with a cage of spiders.  
  
"Uh, professor, are those the specimen you were talking about?" Hermione was a little nervous. She wasn't prepared to see the spiders being killed.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger or would you have preferred a human specimen?"  
  
"Um, I guess it's alright professor. I was just shocked at the idea of spiders..."  
  
"I would have preferred larger specimen but then you'd be able to see all the symptoms of death. If you'd like I can get bigger specimen." He used a sarcastic tone.  
  
Hermione was taken aback by his concern. 'He was trying to protect me, that's so sweet.' "I'm fine with the spiders professor. But, isn't the Avada Kedavra Curse banned? Wouldn't you get in trouble?"  
  
"The headmaster had given me permission but only for class purposes. He also insisted that I should use the Room of Requirement so that no one will see." Snape explained.  
  
'So that's where we're going.' That was the first question that invaded her thoughts on their way to the Room of Requirement.  
  
Inside, Snape didn't waste time. He willed a small stage where the spider could stand and await its fate. Snape put one in the middle and ordered Hermione, "Ms. Granger, pour some of the potion onto its path."  
  
Hermione did as was told and watch the spider drink the bluish liquid drop. In the back of her mind, she pictured Ron's nervous face. She almost laughed but realized the seriousness of the moment. She prayed that all her efforts would be successful. Then her gaze turned to the green light aiming toward the spider. Everything happened so fast she didn't hear her professor speak.  
  
The spider twitched and Hermione feared for the creature's life. Then to both her and Snape's surprise, the gangly spider stood still. Hermione smiled at her success and turned to face her professor who didn't seem too happy with the results. "Professor?"  
  
"What is it Ms. Granger? I don't see any reason for smiling." Snape pointed back to the spider.  
  
Hermione put her attention back to the spider. Her eyes widened when the spider's legs began to tremble. She was then shocked upon noticing the spider's body bulging. Soon enough each of the eight legs shattered from the weight of its body. Within minutes, the spider merely exploded.  
  
Hermione grimaced at what took place. Ron would've shrieked at the sight as well. Her face was pale and full of beads of cold sweat.  
  
"Oh I forgot to name that spider. There are four spiders left Ms. Granger. I would like to name them as Harry, Ronald, Draco and Hermione. How does that sound?" Snape was glad that the potion was a failure but he was also irritated by the fact that it almost worked. "Ms. Granger, next time don't waste my time again. Now go back to your dorm and that is not a request." He turned and flipped his robe carrying Harry, Ronald, Draco, and Hermione in one hand.  
  
Hermione was disappointed at the outcome. She willed the room to replay what had happened to watch what she missed. Replaying only made it worst. The death of the spider was now embedded in her memory. She didn't think she could bear another explosion especially since her professor was happy enough to name each spider her friends' names and hers included. 'I could never kill Harry, Ron, or Draco. Hey, at least he called me Hermione.'  
  
A/N: Here I am apologizing once more for being so darn late. I'm  
really sorry. There was a major case of mental block, difficulty in  
schedule and lack of inspiration in my part. I will try to do better  
next time. One thing I can say is that this fic is about to end soon.  
  
One more thing, this is the sequel to my first fanfic and I love  
that story that's why this is the one I prioritize among the rest.  
Even if it only gets a few reviews I'll never stop updating this story  
unless of course I end it...  
  
So please be kind review even if you just tell me you spent some  
of your time reading this story. That'll be enough for me.  
  
Plus a big thanks to my beta, Toni!  
  
Oh and there was someone who said in my review that she emailed me but  
I didn't get anything. I didn't want to look like I didn't appreciate  
your reviews because I do. So if there's anyone who wants to email  
for anything well except maybe for flames try this address:  
cathyhb20yahoo.com  
  
Thanks again! 


	12. Put to the Test

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/19/04

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

This **_is_** the continuation to "Models".

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything! I was horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for it in my new story, "The Haunted". Check out my other stories: "Summer Camp" (Draco-Hermione fic) and "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-Hermione fic).

Title: Last Chance Chapter 12 Put to the test 

After a couple of weeks, Draco finally woke up free of any annoying headache or any body ache for that matter and had decided that he needed to leave his tentative home. He didn't wait for Madam Pomfrey to tell him to leave. Actually, he saw her more of a pest. He was never accustomed in receiving kindness form anyone, with the exception of his mother. That's the reason he changed with her death. Narcissa was the only person who was keeping him somewhat human. Madam Pomfrey's act of kindness was in fact making a mockery of his mother's affection. He felt that the kind healer's actions were forced and mechanical. How could someone get emotionally involved with a stranger? His father for one hasn't shown any kindness towards him.

He stood from his bed struggling with what little balance he could remember. He scanned the room careful not to make a sound. Each step he made had triggered his memory of the pain that was once there. His only source of strength was that of Hermione's memory. He was weak; he accepted that fact when he realized he needed someone, contrary to what his father had been preaching. He needed Hermione before at the lake, he needed her now, and he needed her beside him all the time.

The walk to his original dorm had been pure torture. What's worse is that he realized he didn't know the password.

"Mudblood." The portrait swung open.

Draco looked over his shoulder and found Pansy smirking behind him. "Who approved that as a password?"

"What's the matter Draco? Have you forgotten that we use **_that_** every year for one week?" Pansy walked to his side and snaked her arms around him.

"Aren't we a little childish to continue such tradition?" He tried to push her arms off him but she was stronger right now.

"It's a tradition passed down through generations ever since Hogwarts started accepting mudbloods! You can't really dismiss that easily." She drew him closer.

Draco was more irritated by her presence more than when she told him of his mother's death. "Parkinson! I can barely breathe!" He pushed once again with her arms.

"Grouchy! I'm only trying to help. You can barely stand!" She shouted back.

"I don't need help!" He finally freed himself. "Least of all from you." However, he was wrong. His feet were failing him. He needed something to hold on to.

Pansy saw this need and attempted to help him again.

"I told you I don't need you!" Draco growled. He wasn't used with showing any weakness to his housemates.

"Fine!" She moved away. "I can't imagine anyone dare come near a stupid git like you anyway!"

Draco decided to ignore the comment as he attached himself to the portrait.

"Does your mudblood bitch know of your temper? I doubt it or else she wouldn't even give you a second glance."

That hit more than a couple of nerves. He walked to her towering her. "She is **_NOT_** a mudblood!"

That didn't deter her. "What did she do to you? That's not the Draco Malfoy I know. She has turned you weak! You deserve your father's wrath! And here I was worrying everyday about your welfare!"

"If you're so worried why the hell didn't you show up in the hospital wing!" His eyes were boring dangerously down at her.

"I don't want to be on the dark lord's bad side now do I?" She tried to match the well-practiced glare.

"You know what? I pity you. You will live behind fear, masked as respect. You will never feel what I feel right now or what I feel when I'm with her. You are nothing but a puppet for the enjoyment of a bastard." He left her with his newfound energy and walked to his dorm.

Pansy was left staring at his back with tears streaming out of her eyes. 'Fool! You could have chosen me and everything would've been all right. I would've chosen you!'

Visiting Draco was already part of her morning rituals. They would've talked about different things from Dumbledore's so-called plan to schoolwork. She even recapped the incident with Snape and his pet spiders. Draco had made her promise not to experiment with the spiders so long as he's still in the hospital wing.

Hermione was surprised to see his bed empty. She even agonized about Madam Pomfrey's accusation about being the one responsible for Draco's disappearance.

She couldn't think of where he could be. Actually, she had a few ideas but she didn't know how to get there. She pondered on this thought until she reached the Great Hall. There was a surprise waiting for her. Draco was already on the Prefects table. Without hesitation, she walked towards him smiling. "Fancy seeing you here."

Draco gave a warm smile in reply. "My back was aching from sleeping that long."

"I heard that there was a patient in the hospital wing who broke out. Madam Pomfrey told me she didn't allow him to leave yet."

He smiled mischievously at her. "Did you by any chance catch his name? We ought to form a search party for him."

Hermione smiled in response. "When I do find him he'll regret that he ever left Madam Pomfrey. I had a hard time arguing with her that I wasn't responsible. She even told me not to expect any help from her if by chance I get into an accident."

Draco tried not to laugh. "I'm sure you'll find him. I'll even help you."

"This is not funny Draco Malfoy!"

"No it isn't." He formed a straight face. "You're Harry Potter's best friend. That means trouble you know. I'll talk to Madam Pomfrey into letting you in again upon an accident."

"Draco! She said you weren't ready to leave yet!"

"You told me she said I was a fast healer." He tried to argue. He loved the idea that she truly cared for him.

"But..."

"Hermione, I don't want to be stuck in there. I'm going to die out of boredom. Also I'm very much far behind with my lessons. In addition, you need help with that potion. Or has Potter and Weasley finally got their arses up to help you?"

Hermione smiled. Draco out of the hospital wing could prove advantageous to her but that also seemed selfish of her.

"So, are you going to send me back there?" Draco wasn't used with using pity so he smiled seductively at her instead.

Hermione just melted in her place. "Ok but if something happens you'll go straight back to Madam Pomfrey and no questions!"

Draco nodded his head like a little boy.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione entered the Great Hall. They watched as she caught sight of Draco, ignoring them completely.

"I guess everything's back to normal again." Ginny said aloud.

Both Harry and Ron glared at her.

"Why don't you get a life Gin and maybe you'd go back to who you used to be." Ron snapped at her.

"Why don't you two realize that she has finally replaced you with Malfoy? Everybody seems to know that by now."

"And why don't you realize that you've been after Harry for a long time now but he still pushes you away. He doesn't like you. Everybody also seems to know that by now." Ron countered.

Ginny's face was turning red from anger, "Why don't you look for a girl that likes you for who you are and stop living your dream through Harry. Or can't you find any girl that's interested in you?"

Before Ron could explode, Harry butted in. "Ginny mind your own business and Ron ignore her. She loves the attention."

She glared at Harry for his comment but moved away. Ever since they found out about Ginny's involvement on the dare thing, Harry and Ron stopped thinking twice about arguing with Ginny.

"I'm having trouble following the family code." Ron blurted out all of the sudden.

"Which family code?" Harry never lifted his eyes away from Hermione.

"The one that orders the older Weasleys to protect those younger than him."

"You had that rule? What about Percy?" Harry was still staring at Hermione.

"Percy's older than me so I don't have to protect him."

"Alright but he didn't protect the twins from anything and the twins with you? If I'm not mistaken you were their favorite person to experiment with."

"You know, you're right. Why should I honor the code when my brothers didn't."

Harry didn't respond nor was he listening. He watched Malfoy as he stood up followed by Hermione. 'Where the hell are you taking her?' He watched as Malfoy offered to get Hermione's things. His mood lifted when Hermione refused to give her things. Harry watched as the two walked away together from the Prefects table toward them.

This earned another buzz from all houses. 'Malfoy and the Gryffindor trio are now friends?'

Upon reaching them, Hermione was all smiles. "I'll be seeing you later Draco."

Draco nodded and left without another word.

Hermione ached an eyebrow at her two best friends. "Aren't you going to let me sit down?"

Harry pushed Ron down to give space for her. "Hi!"

Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend's actions.

"Hi to you too." Hermione greeted her friends. The spout between them was clearly forgotten.

"So Malfoy's out of the hospital wing now eh?" Ron was still jealous of the time she was spending with Malfoy.

"Yes, and he said he would help me out later with the project." Hermione tried to make them feel guilty.

"You know we'd love to help you out but we have a duty to our house. The Quidditch match against the Ravenclaws is drawing near." Ron missed their little arguments.

"Alright, I'm sure Draco would be more of a help than you Ron. Harry, you don't really need to train now do you?" Hermione gave Harry a smile.

Harry was too distracted by her fragrance that he didn't realize that she was talking to him. He cleared his throat and responded with, "Ehem."

"Was that supposed to be a yes?" Hermione asked hopefully. The year was drawing near and she feared that she might not graduate without finishing the thesis.

Again just an "Ehem."

"I think it was a no." Ron interfered.

"I believe it was a yes." Hermione argued.

"The team can't possibly train without the team captain." Ron argued some more but he was ready to give up any minute though. He just wanted a little persuasion.

"Ron, you do know that I'm planning to graduate this year."

"Ron was just playing. We'll be there." Harry glared at Ron.

"I knew I could count on you." Hermione kissed Harry's forehead in appreciation before she left the hall.

That night, Harry and Ron arrived early at the dungeon keen not to get on the bad side of Hermione. They weren't surprised to see somebody else waiting for her.

Draco was first to arrive and was very much eager to be alone with her. Imagine his surprise when the two guys he hated the most arrived. 'Obviously this is another one of her attempts to make us friends.' He decided to ignore them and studied the components of the potion.

Harry and Ron stayed at one corner talking in codes and letting Hermione's name slip several times. There were even a few exchanges of glares from each party. Nevertheless, they never crossed the imaginary boundary they raised from each side.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't thinking about relationships at that moment. She wanted to finish the potion and graduate, it was that easy. So, upon her arrival she didn't even acknowledge the fact that the guys were staying at the opposite ends of the room. "Good you're all here."

The three guys smiled at her arrival and nodded.

She had planned the whole evening and hoped that everything would go smoothly. "I need fresh ideas on the approach necessary for the potion. I imagine Harry you'd be up for this?"

"No problem. Although I'm afraid I won't be able to do this on my own. Potion's not my forte."

"How about you Ron? Can you do this alone?" Hermione had four tasks at hand and she doesn't want to waste their resources.

"You expect me to do that?" Ron didn't want to take the load.

Hermione sighed and motion to Harry and Ron to step outside. "Guys, I need your cooperation here."

"Well, we are cooperating." Ron argued. "We're here right?"

"Come on Hermione, you have to admit thinking from scratch is really hard work." Harry was being realistic.

"I know what you mean. That's what I've been doing in the past weeks in this dungeon." Hermione now was being sarcastic.

"Come on if the great Hermione Granger couldn't do it then there's no way any other witch or wizard would be able to." Ron was trying to praise her.

"That's the reason why I had to assign this to Harry." Hermione smirked at her redhead friend. "I have faith in you Harry. I know how dedicated you can be. I know you are great and I believe you can do this."

Harry blushed and nodded. "But Ron and Malfoy should do something equally demanding."

Hermione smiled. "Actually I believe that all we need right now is patience. I mean the spider did live for a few seconds. He didn't die at once."

"Yes and we've praised you time and again." Ron was tired of hearing the story.

"Harry all I ask of you is to make your own potion and later on we'd compare notes." Hermione ignored Ron.

"What about me?" Ron was afraid to ask.

"Ron I need you to talk to Sirius..."

"Alright!" Ron clapped his hands together.

"Hey! Sirius is my godfather. I should be the one talking to him." Harry protested. "Besides, you told me that we would be having equal load!"

Hermione almost laughed at her friends' whining. "You didn't let me finish."

Ron smiled at Harry teasing him. Harry shrugged. "Fine!"

"Ron's job is to talk to Sirius, well not actually talk but ask his help." She focused her attention to Ron. "Ron I want you to watch Sirius do the Avada curse on spiders."

"What! Spiders! You have got to be kidding right? You know damn well I hate spiders." Ron thought that the task was impossible.

"Ron, you told me you couldn't handle the task I handed Harry. It's only logical that you'd be the one to take on Sirius." Hermione tried to explain.

Harry was still not satisfied with Hermione's decision. "Shut it Ron you still got the better end of the deal."

"Well it would be better if I didn't **_HATE_** spiders now." Ron's face was turning red. "You talked of four tasks Hermione what were the other two?"

"Well, I'm to ask help from Professor Arabelle about something. Draco's task is to figure out what I did wrong with the potion."

"Wow, Malfoy got the easy part. All he has to do is say there's nothing wrong." Ron was fuming. "Why can't you assign that to me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You've already made up your mind that what I did was right. Draco on the other hand likes to challenge some of my belief."

"Ha! He would never argue with you especially since he wants to be with you. All he'd be able to come up with will be praises." Ron bickered some more.

"Ron stop it. All you have to do is watch." Harry was getting irritated. "I mean come on mate, just conquer your fear." He knew the hardest task was to judge Hermione's work and he's glad he wasn't assigned for it.

"Let me take the task on Professor Arabelle, Harry could take Sirius, and Malfoy could be the fresh eyes."

"That's good thinking Ron, tell me how would I know what **_I_** did wrong? I mean this is not the time for self evaluation." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Ron released a frustrated grunt. "This is so not fair!" He went inside to get his things before heading to Sirius' room. Harry followed him inside.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval before following her two friends. She smiled at Harry and Ron before they did their tasks and marched to Draco. "Hi."

"Hi." He was a little disappointed by the fact that Hermione spoke to Potter and Weasley first.

"So how was your day? Are you feeling alright?"

"I had to adjust first but I'm doing fine right now."

"Um, Draco do you think you could..."

"Hermione, I managed transfiguration, history, and charms today. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Alright." She took some parchment from her bag and handed them to Draco. "These are the list of the ingredients that I used." She pointed to one of the parchments. "The rest are the procedures and my observations."

Draco scanned through them and dreaded the next words she was going to say.

Hermione watched Draco before continuing. "I was thinking maybe if you could take a look at them and figure out what I did wrong."

Draco arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Hermione, are you sure? I mean you three had more extra classes in Potions."

"Well um, Harry and Ron are doing something."

'Great Potter and Weasley had a chance to choose!'

She saw the change in his face. "Don't worry, everybody have the same load."

"Some how I doubt that." Draco mumbled to himself.

"Harry, Draco, don't kill each other ok? I'll be back as soon as I've finished my task." She waved goodbye at the two guys before heading out.

Hermione knew the route to Arabelle's room by heart. It wasn't really that far from the dungeons. She was glad to finally have time to relax. She didn't tell the guys what she'd specifically do with the older witch. She wanted to rest for at least one night. She did earn it. She had been working on the project ever since summer. She knows everything about the potion. She had researched the Avada Curse. She knew what happens to the recipient of the curse. She just wanted her teammates to have knowledge of the thesis, for the defense. She knew she's torturing Harry and Ron tonight and she didn't care. She earned this night and she promised herself that she would stop worrying about them. She was however guilty of putting Draco in her games. He was after all still recovering. She thoroughly considered the tasks she was handing out. She thought that judging her work was the easiest. Harry would have to study her notes before he could start. Ok Ron's task was the easiest but she couldn't give that to Draco because of Sirius. She trusted Draco but Harry, Ron and Sirius didn't. Besides, it was a punishment for Ron's attitude towards her these past few days.

She finally reached the portrait leading inside Arabelle's room. She whispered the password and entered. "Arabelle?"

The older witch was busy reading a thick book in the corner of the room. "Hermione, what brings you here? Come in and let me finish this page." She called to her without lifting her eyes off the book.

Hermione did as was told. She closed the portrait hole and carefully walked towards the elder witch. She patiently waited for Arabelle to finish.

Arabelle was tempted to turn the page but closed it instead. "Hermione, it's been a long time since you've visited me." She stood up and smiled at her.

"Is it a bad time? I was thinking maybe we could talk." Hermione was embarrassed for the intrusion.

"Oh no! I love talking with you." Arabelle took Hermione hand and led her to the bed sitting side by side. "So tell me, what's happening now? I thought you might be busy with that thesis. The year is closing in."

Hermione smiled at her, "actually the potion is done. All we need is to test it."

"My, my, my. You found a potion that can withstand Voldemort's greatest weapon?" Arabelle was very much impressed.

"I'm not quite sure it's finish since it has not yet been tested." Hermione was blushing.

"Why don't you test it then?" Arabelle was excited as well. The potion would prove to be a necessity for the war at hand.

"You see, Professor Snape said he'd help us out with the testing but..."

"But what?" Arabelle could see that there was something she wasn't saying.

"We tested the first potion that I came up with on a spider and it died."

"Are you telling me you're afraid of failure?" Arabelle teased.

"No, well, yes... in a way..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You see Professor Snape didn't like the fact that the potion was a failure. He actually named the remaining spiders with our names."

Arabelle almost laugh, "So you're telling me you can't kill Harry, Hermione and Ron?"

"And Draco as well." Hermione blushed once again. "And that's not how I feel. I mean sure, I can do that for the... thesis. But I can't choose which one to test first. If the spider dies then the person with the same name might be offended."

"Hermione, those are just spiders. They are not you or your friends." She was having a hard time not to laugh.

"You see I have three very sensitive friends. They might think I'm favoring one over the other."

"Fine then, why don't you just pick a name out of the hat or something?"

Hermione smiled at the older witch. "That seems fair."

"Or you could ask them, 'who wants to die first'." This time she started laughing.

"That's not funny." Hermione whined.

"I'm sorry. I think though that your friends trust your skills as a witch." She smiled.

"Well if it's that easy for you to chose, who would you chose if you were in my position..."

"Malfoy in a heartbeat." Arabelle cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish. Who would you choose if the spiders names were Hermione, Arabelle, and Sirius." Hermione believed the older witch really likes Sirius.

"Fine, Sirius in a heartbeat."

"You'd let Sirius die?" Hermione seemed bewildered.

"Yes but then again I'm not in your position so don't tell him."

"You do like him don't you?" Hermione teased.

"He's so childish, arrogant, self-righteous..."

"Understanding, supportive, caring, a good godfather..."

"A dog, pigheaded, vain, impossible..."

"You seem to know him so well." Hermione couldn't think of anything else to describe him. "Why don't you say something nice about him?"

"Well there's nothing nice about him." Arabelle was stubborn.

"Just try. I mean I know he can be impossible sometimes but if you look past those things you'd see that he's not such a bad guy."

"Yes, he's a very bad guy."

"Come on give him a chance. He's been a good godfather to Harry."

"Fine! Sirius is... tall."

"That's not a compliment." Hermione pointed out.

"You didn't say it had to be a compliment."

"Well it has to be a compliment."

"Fine. Sirius is a good godfather although I can't attest to that."

Hermione arched an eyebrow clearly not satisfied.

"Sirius can be caring to those important to him." Arabelle closed her eyes and painted a picture of the man she was describing. 'He's got wonderful teeth...'

Hermione watched her friend. She knew that look. She had it before when she was in love with Harry. 'Was?'

"And his eyes are as bright as the moon. He's got a lean body and strong arms." Arabelle didn't realize that she was no longer admiring him in her thoughts.

Arabelle's words shook Hermione back into reality, "Lean body and strong arms?"

Arabelle blushed a deep shade of red when she heard her friend. "Don't tell anyone!"

"No problem." Hermione was surprised that older people still had those petty little crushes. "You know you ought to tell him about it."

"Having infatuation when you're older is different than when you're young." Arabelle started to lecture.

"How so?"

"When you're older, it's so much easier!" She grabbed her wand that was lying on her desk next to the book she was reading.

Hermione gave her a mischievous smile. "Sirius is with Ron. They may be collecting spiders with Hagrid or already experimenting with them in the Room of Requirement."

"Thanks." Arabelle was close to the door when she turned to her. "It's easier because we're past the awkwardness and denial stage. And if you'd like you can stay here and I'll tell you what happens." She didn't wait for an answer as she raced the halls.

"Thanks." Hermione looked at her watch and deemed it was too early to go back to Harry and Draco.

She lied on the big bed and closed her eyes. 'Would it be easier when we get older?' Two faces raced inside her thoughts.

'Harry... he's always been there for me, well except that time last summer. Are we really supposed to be together?'

'Draco... he's also always been there for me at least since last year.'

Then she remembered how Arabelle looked earlier. She knew she wore that look before, she remembered the feelings that came along with it. 'I had that look with Harry... I can't remember when was the last time I had that look. Not this year, not with Harry.'

"What do you mean not with Harry?" She said it aloud to clear her thoughts.

'Draco...'

She didn't realize that she had dozed off. She came around when the portrait slammed making her jump.

"OH! Hermione, you're still here." Arabelle with her hair tousled blushed at something.

Hermione's eyes were still focusing that she didn't see another person behind Arabelle. "I fell asleep." She glanced at her watch and surprised that it was almost lights out. "I have to go. I have to check up on Harry and Draco."

"And Ron too." A male voice added for her.

"Yeah and Ron too." Hermione knew that voice. She turned her attention to the origin of the voice and saw Arabelle elbowing... "Sirius!"

"Uh, hi." Sirius was rubbing his stomach from Arabelle's blow.

"Uh, Sirius and I were just saying goodbye..." Arabelle tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I have to go anyway. And remember you told me that you skip the awkward and denial stage?" Hermione teased before brushing past the couple.

A/N:Hi! I'm awfully sorry about not updating any of my fanfics for quite a while especially my other fics like Summer Camp. I've just realized that I have no time to write these stories anymore and I have also lost my passion for writing fanfics altogether. Please bear with me. If you want to know the ending of any of my fanfics, as in abrupt endings just email me and I'll give a brief summary.

I have been pushing myself to try to finish this story so that I can move on to the next stories. I have already written the next few chapters. I'm quite stuck with the last chapter though. Since I have been procrastinating with my fics I've been having trouble with my beta readers. So forgive my English.


	13. Draco's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 5/20/04

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

This **_is_** the continuation to "Models".

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. If you have time, check out my latest "The Letter" especially since there's an A/N for you… but maybe I'll put it here as well…

**Title: Last Chance Chapter 13 Draco's dream**

Hermione rushed to the dungeon to find her friends there. Harry was talking with Ron. They both seemed to be finished with their task. Draco on the other hand was still reading the papers that she gave him. "Hi guys!" She greeted them cheerfully. She had a nice nap and she was also happy for Arabelle.

"Hermione what took you so long? I was dismissed earlier by the person you said you were interviewing." Ron questioned her.

"I had to… um… research about something." Hermione wasn't prepared for that.

"Right." Ron had a feeling she had the easiest task for the night.

"I'm done with my task as well." Harry announced before he received a nudge from Ron, "Right, Ron helped too."

"Ah… good I guess." Hermione noticed that Draco was still busy with his task and decided to talk to him. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"I honestly can't find any flaw with the procedures, although I have some questions about the ingredients…"

"See, he's just giving her the flawless act." Ron complained quietly to Harry.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry was watching every move the couple was doing. "Is it me or there's more touching than necessary."

"Maybe we're just reading too much into it." Ron offered an explanation.

Harry didn't like the chemistry between the two. "Look now she's massaging his neck!"

"Maybe the prat's having cramps and Hermione's just massaging out of pity. Today _is _his first day out of the Hospital Wing."

Harry couldn't contain his anger anymore. He stood from his seat and started to march to the couple.

Hermione was quick to notice Harry's presence and moved away from Draco. She then cleared her throat to catch everybody's attention. "Guys, I have to come clean."

"Come clean with what?" Harry's heart started doing flips fearing what she'd say next. 'Please don't say you'd rather be with Malfoy.'

Hermione looked at each of them with seriousness in her eyes. "I lied about the equal load thing."

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed, happy that he was right. Harry too was happy he was wrong.

"You knew what Ron?" Hermione smiled dangerously at him. "I thought you agreed earlier that everything was fair?"

"Well… um…"

Hermione had fun seeing Ron squirm, the same goes for Draco who wore his famous smirk. "Go on Ron. Say what you want to say."

"Never mind that you said you were confessing about something." Ron backed from the challenge.

"Alright. I did threaten you guys, Harry and Ron, about not finishing the potion in time didn't I?"

Harry and Ron nodded feeling confused.

"Well actually I came up with a different batch and all we need to do is test whether it's successful or not." She pulled out a small bottle from her robe and showed it to everybody.

"Then what the hell were those tortures about?"

Hermione laughed a little, "What torture?"

"You know. The… you know…" Ron didn't want to show any weakness in front of Malfoy.

"I did it to prepare you guys for the defense. Surely you knew about that?" Hermione tried to explain her side.

"There's a defense?" Ron almost shouted. "If this wasn't torture enough."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. It's a good thing you helped Harry. I'm sure you learned something." Hermione rationalized.

"We had to think of the proper procedure and you gave Malfoy your notes. I don't think that was fair. Besides, did you honestly believe that I learned something from the death of spiders?" Ron whined.

"I am going to give you the details about the potion but not until it has been finalized and proved successful." Hermione answered back.

"So why don't we test it out?" Harry asked.

"Well it's almost lights out so I guess we can talk to Professor Snape tomorrow." Hermione stole a glance at her watch.

"Why wait?" Draco joined the conversation. "I could ask him right now."

"Yeah you do that." Ron commented.

Draco rolled his eyes before he left the room.

"Wait!" She tried to call Draco.

"Let him. He'll be fine. Snape is their head of the house." Harry was irritated at Hermione's expressed concern.

* * *

Draco rushed to Snape's room when something caught his eye. "Pansy?" 

"I have something for you." She pulled a letter from her robe and gave it to him.

"I don't have time for this. I'm looking for Snape." He thought it was just another love letter.

"This is from your father." She shoved the letter into his hands. "He said read it when you're alone."

Draco looked at the letter and saw his father's handwriting. 'What the bloody hell does he want now?'

"Oh and by the way, Snape's patrolling in Hufflepuff right now." Pansy turned before her eyes could betray her. 'Be careful Draco.'

Draco didn't bother to read the letter. He just shoved it in his robe and went on his way.

Similar to what happened before, Snape ordered Draco to tell his group to meet him at his office before they went to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

When they arrived at the room, Snape cast a dangerous look at Hermione. "Ms. Granger I suppose you have chosen which spider would die today." 

Hermione didn't respond. She wasn't able to do any of Arabelle's suggestions.

Snape willed the room for the same stage to place the spider. "So Ms. Granger, which spider will die tonight?" He was still confident that her potion was a failure.

She looked at the face of his friends who were oblivious to Snape's question. "I think I'll start with mine professor."

'I forgot Gryffindor's bravery.' Snape took the skinniest spider in the container and placed it on stage. "Ms. Granger you know the drill put your potion in front of Hermione."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"He named the spiders with our names." Hermione explained as she took out the bottle containing the potion.

"So basically, we're experimenting on your spider?" Harry wanted to be clear about everything.

"Basically." Hermione answered.

"We could use mine. I'm sure Professor Snape would love it." Harry offered.

"It's alright Harry, I trust my work… I think." She dreaded pouring the potion. "Besides I'm not really the spider."

"Oh but I insist. Use my spider." Harry argued.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. We will use your spider next time." Snape cut their conversation. "Ms. Granger, are you wasting my time again?"

"No sir." She took a deep breath before pouring the potion in Hermione's path. Everybody watched as Snape cast the Avada Curse.

Just like before the spider twitched upon contact with the green light. Hermione held her breath as she waited for what seemed hours. She noticed the deadly silence. 'I guess Ron's already accustomed to watching spiders. She wasn't blinking afraid that she'd miss something.

"Well." Snape cleared his throat. "I believe that's it."

Hermione still didn't remove her eyes from the spider careful not to repeat what happened last time.

"Mr. Potter, it seems like Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Draco are now safe." Snape took out a smaller cage from his robes and put Hermione in it.

Hermione's mouth was left hanging. 'She didn't die!'

"Ms. Granger, it seems like you have done the impossible but don't think you'll ace this thesis. You still have to prepare for the defense." Snape admitted his defeat. He wanted to be the one to finalize the potion. "I will keep Hermione and observe her. If you want the other three spiders you can have them."

Hermione couldn't contain her joy. She let out a well-earned scream and hugged her friends who were smiling as well.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter it is past lights out. As head boy and head girl, you ought to know better. I am expecting you all to be in your dorms within ten minutes." Snape flipped his robe and left the room.

"I guess celebration can wait until tomorrow." Even the lost point didn't deter her joy. She was finally finished with the thesis. Everything would be easier now.

"You did great Herm." Ron gave her a big hug before leaving the room.

Draco and Harry stared at each other wanting to be the last one to talk to her.

"You guys, aren't you glad this is over?" Hermione tried to break the silence.

"I guess." Harry answered.

"Draco, you should rest now. You've had a long day." She gave him a warm smile.

"You had a great day." Draco gave his most charming smile.

Hermione was easily captivated. "Yes I did." Her heart was fluttering.

"So that's goodnight Malfoy." Harry intruded.

Draco glared at his rival and left not wanting to start a fight in front of Hermione.

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't head for his dorm at the Slytherin tower. He preferred to be alone that night. He had a heavy burden within the pocket of his robes. His father had instructed that it be read when he was alone. That would only be possible if he stayed in the secret room, the room where he slept with Hermione. 

It was a long time ago but the memory of her still lingered. His last visit there was with Hermione. He remembered those intimate moments they shared in the Forbidden Forest and at the lake. He couldn't believe everything was soon to end. They were going to leave Hogwarts. Hermione will lead a normal life, most probably away from him.

His head started pounding again and felt that his painkillers weren't having the same effect as earlier in the morning. Tomorrow will be a new day…

* * *

He was tied up in a chair. The room he was in looked strangely familiar. He tried calling for help but no one would come. He stared at the door thinking of a way to escape. Then he heard a ghastly voice echoing from outside the room. "Where is the boy?" Somehow, he realized that the boy was he. He desperately tried to free himself but it was to no avail. He then heard footsteps coming closer toward the door. He panicked not knowing what to do. Then the door suddenly opened.

* * *

Draco woke with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He's had a similar dream before, back in Krum's mansion. He got up, went to the window, and looked up to the moon. His fears were confirmed. The moon shines brighter than any night before. 'Something really bad is going to happen.' 

He then remembered his encounter with Pansy. He went to where his robes were draped and searched for the letter. He tore the envelope and read. Finishing it, his face paled. He had to do something. 'It's time.'

* * *

Hermione woke up a little late the next day. She felt like nothing's going to ruin her day. The sun was shining brightly. Their thesis was finished and all she had to do know is pass the test and graduate. 

She wanted to celebrate the success of last night's experiment and decided to look for her teammates. When she arrived at the Great Hall, she received a standing ovation from her house led by Harry and Ron. She smiled shyly as she made her way to her friends' side. Even McGonagall was clapping. She glanced at Arabelle and she was beaming at her. It led her to wonder whether she was happy because of her success or because of her night with Sirius Black.

Hermione glanced around to look for Draco to share with her achievement but she couldn't find him. She was a bit troubled. 'What if I pushed him too hard last night and now he's not feeling well?'

"Hermione?" Neville walked to her.

"What is it?" She tried to sound pleasant.

"I was wondering, I mean if you have free time. Could you do something for my parents' case?"

Hermione smiled and remembered the story about the Longbottoms. "I would love to try Neville. I promise I will do what I can."

Neville beamed at her. "Thanks."

Hermione felt contented and had forgotten about Draco's disappearance.

* * *

Draco waited all day long for his fate. He was scared. For once in his life, he was scared. He didn't know what was going to happen. All he knew for sure was he wasn't going to put Hermione in the middle of things. It's the least that he could. She saved his life before and now it was his duty to save hers. 'I'm going to have to avoid her all day.' 

"Madam Pomfrey?"

The kind nurse turned to him, "Mr. Malfoy, why am I not surprised to see you back here?"

"You were right. I have a splitting headache worse than before."

The nurse placed her hand on top of his forehead and found nothing wrong. "Mr. Malfoy, I want you to stay here the whole day. I want to observe you."

"Yes ma'am." He gladly sat on one of the beds and laid his head on the pillow.

"That would also mean no visitors. If you're feeling well by tomorrow, you will be able to see them by then. Now rest." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

* * *

Hermione found out during the day where Draco was but try as she may Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her near him. Hermione was desperate enough to ask Dumbledore's help. She did scold herself. She blamed herself for Draco's headache. She thought she gave him a hard time last night, she thought she pushed him too hard. She wanted to see him so bad. However, she also wanted to celebrate with him. 'You can't. He needs to rest. Just celebrate with him some other time like tomorrow.'

* * *

Draco knew his father would not move during the day. He knew he would move at night. He waited all day long for the setting of the sun. He did not know what his father was up to. All he can do is wish that it had nothing to do with Hermione. 

The night crept in too fast for Draco. He wished for another memory with Hermione but that wasn't possible. There might be spies lingering around the castle and he didn't want to give more reason to endanger Hermione.

Draco scanned the room for the possible entry of his uninvited guests. Apparating was out of the question. Using a powerful port key would only mean they could arrive anywhere. They could even disguise themselves and enter through the door. He was getting anxious. He wanted this feeling to go away…

One of the windows in the room was left slightly open. Draco could feel the cool breeze coming from outside. To him it felt like ice. But there was something more than just the chill in the wind, there was a voice. "Draco Malfoy…"

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sound of the window banging. She felt the chill running through her body. She stood from her bed and walked to the window. She gently closed the window but something caught her attention. 'The moon's awfully big tonight.' She walked back to her bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Hermione rushed to the Great Hall to look for Draco. She wanted to celebrate their success. The Gryffindor party happened last night but she didn't feel like partying without her other friend. She also wanted to know if he was all right. She wasn't able to visit him in the Hospital Wing yesterday. 

However, once again, she did not find Draco in his usual seat or at the Prefects table. She figured he was still resting in the Hospital Wing. 'You'll see him later in class.'

Harry and Ron arrived yawning their way to Hermione's seat. "Good morning Hermione."

She was about to greet them when Madam Pomfrey burst through the Great Hall.

"Headmaster!" She ran up to the teachers' table.

Dumbledore looked up from his plate to entertain the nurse. "What is it Madam Pomfrey?"

"We need to talk." She didn't want to alarm anyone.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and ordered, "Follow me to my room."

Pomfrey nodded and obeyed.

Hermione felt something was wrong. 'Draco was in the hospital wing last night. Did something happen to him?'

Harry saw the concern forming in her eyes. "I bet there's nothing wrong. I think they're just trying to scare us or something."

Hermione almost nodded but she remembered the moon and what Draco had told her. That was the time her guts started tying each other into knots. "Draco was in the hospital wing last night."

'Malfoy again.' Harry cleared his throat. "Maybe he left again without Madam Pomfrey's permission… again." The last word filled with irritation.

Ron saw that Hermione was deeply disturbed. "What could've happened? This is the safest place in all of the wizarding community with Dumbledore as our guard."

"I hope you're right." She couldn't take the moon's appearance last night off her mind.

* * *

Hermione's whole day passed without a glimpse of Draco. She got more and more worried every time she would ask a professor for his whereabouts and all they did was to reassure her that nothing was wrong. With the exception of Snape. He was back to his grouchy state that took points for wasting his time. 

Harry was also starting to feel that the professors were trying to hide something. His heroic side was starting to come out of him. Draco Malfoy was no longer the threat to his relationship with Hermione; he was now just a student missing. It was his duty not only as a hero but also as the head boy to find out what happened to his fellow Hogwarts student.

Ron didn't want to see his best friend worried like that and had attempted to investigate, even question the Slytherins. Of course, that meant that there was a lot of swearing and points taken involved.

Ginny was among the bystander who didn't give another thought about the missing Malfoy. She was more worried about herself. It looked to her that the Gryffindor trio had accepted another member and what was worse was that he was not even a Gryffindor. She would very much rather wish that the missing Slytherin would not come out of his hiding place. To her this meant that there was another opening for the golden trio. Jealousy is really a dangerous thing.

Dale on the other hand was pleased with the events. Obviously, Hermione was very much taken with Draco right now. In his opinion, she was not feeling anything anymore for Harry but friendship. Now that Draco's away and Harry's distracted himself in finding out the fate of Draco, Dale knew Hermione needed someone to talk to.

The rest of the Gryffindors were silent. They knew Hermione treated the Slytherin prince as a friend and they have accepted that fact.

The Slytherins were indifferent as if nothing bad had happened. When Ron asked about Draco's disappearance all he got were shrugs (a few curses, sore fists and especially bruised ego). No one seemed to care… well maybe with the exception of Pansy. She has not joined her housemates in any meal. There were even rumors that they saw her crying inside the girls lavatory.

* * *

A few days had past, and there was still no sign of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was more than worried. She couldn't eat and no professor would bring out the topic of Draco Malfoy anymore. She tried to talk to Pansy but she wouldn't see her. Even Sirius Black was quiet about the topic. 

Hermione wanted to know what happened to him. No one could even approach her anymore. Harry and Ron finally knew how much he meant to her. Harry couldn't help but concede. 'What Hermione needs right now is her best friend.'

Everyone started feeling pity for her. Everyone including Ginny. Ginny saw her idol starting to break down. She no longer sees her as the smart-headed witch. She seemed more of a lost, broken child.

Hermione couldn't think of anything else but Draco. She went to the lake where their friendship started, where everything started. She started reminiscing the good times even the bad times just to try to feel his presence. No one understood how she felt…

"Hermione dear?" Arabelle was worried about her young friend. She saw that her grades were slipping (but still perfect from an ordinary student's point of view).

Hermione looked at her company. When she realized who it was she broke down and cried on her shoulder. "I miss him so much."

"Hush Hermione. Everything will be alright."

"How can it be alright? He's still gone and I don't know where he is or if he's safe." She sobbed.

"Dumbledore's doing everything to help and you know that."

"Arabelle why won't you at least tell me what happened? I can handle it I promise."

"I know you can but we're not really sure what happened."

"Can you at least give me an idea?" Hermione pleaded.

'You love him so much. I hope you won't be disappointed.' Arabelle took out a wand from her robe. "This is all the clue we've got."

Hermione took the wand and cried some more upon realizing that it was Draco's. "It's his father. He's the only one who'd hurt him."

Arabelle caressed her head trying to calm her. "Dumbledore's doing what he can. Maybe he's not even hurt."

"He's defenseless without his wand. Maybe he's stuck in Hogsmeade…"

"Dumbledore's already sent members of the order there. Sirius also checked it out and found nothing. Don't worry Hermione. He'd want you to be strong."

"I need him." She whimpered.

"You have your other friends too. Harry and Ron are always by your side. I'm here…"

"You're right. I need to be strong for him." She wiped away her tears and hugged the older witch. "Thanks for everything."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Arabelle wished to herself.

* * *

The two witches weren't alone. There were two pair of eyes watching them. One was watching in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest and the other near the castle entrance. 

Dale didn't imagine Hermione, someone who was tough, would breakdown. She was always composed. She never lost her head before. This time everything changed. She was crying like a child because of the disappearance of Draco Malfoy. 'Just accept the loss. It's obvious he means a lot to her.'

Ginny was the one standing near the entrance. Seeing her idol so sad had melted her heart. She knew Hermione needed a girl friend because guys weren't really good with female emotions and also, Harry and Ron were biased. At times like this, girls need to stick together.

She was shocked though when their professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts came to her side. Holding her like that of a best friend. Something inside her hurt. 'We were that close before. I remember last time with Viktor Krum in her fourth year… I've been a very bad friend…'

* * *

Hermione was more determined about the task at hand. She knew that Pansy had secrets that were eating her up inside. She knew the only way to find out where Draco was, was through her. 

In one of the Potions class, she trapped her on her way out.

"Let me go mudblood!" Pansy screamed at her.

Hermione didn't let the word affect her. There were more important topics than prejudices here, "Where's Draco?"

Pansy glared at her, "I don't know."

Hermione slammed her to the wall, "I know you know something and it had been eating you…"

"You don't understand!" Pansy pushed her back.

"I understand that you don't even care about him…"

Pansy slapped her on the face. "How dare you say that! I watched him as he broke his heart over and over again trying to get your attention! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how much it hurts to watch your love one getting his heart broken when you're just here waiting for his call? Why did he have to choose you? I could've guaranteed his happiness. I would have done anything for him." she broke down into tears.

Hermione was shocked. "He chose me."

"That's right. He chose you even though he knew he had a bigger chance with me."

Hermione already knew that but it was different when you heard it from an outsider. "He chose me…"

"Why do you play him around? He's a great guy. He deserves someone better."

"Yes he does." This time tears were falling from her eyes. "Please, if you know something it would be a great help in finding him. If you really love him you would do this for him."

"I do not know where he is but he did receive a letter from his father." Pansy was the first to check on Draco the day he disappeared. She found the letter lying on the bed and realized her mistake. She took out the crumpled paper and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione straightened the paper and read it.

Draco

You have yet again dishonored and tarnished our family name. Within 24 hours upon reading this letter, you **_will_** feel my anger. You will no longer disgrace me in front of the Dark Lord. Prepare yourself.

LM

Hermione's eyes widened and glared at Pansy. "You knew he was in trouble yet you did nothing!"

"I am bound to my family!"

"Well I'm not. I don't deserve him but he most certainly doesn't deserve you either. You said you love him, how can you do that to him?" Hermione left Pansy absorbing what was said.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Dumbledore's office when Harry and Ron stopped her. 

"Hermione." Harry collected her in his arms.

"Harry, Ron." She sobbed.

"Hermione, everything will be alright. I'm sure Dumbledore would come up with something." Ron tried to comfort her.

"Guys, you don't understand. The moon…" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hermione, we're your friends, tell us everything." Ron did not want to see her like that.

"Draco said that when the moon shines bright it meant that something bad is to happen or happened." Hermione explained. "And the night he disappeared, I saw the biggest and brightest moon that I've ever seen… and … and…" she couldn't talk anymore and just handed Ron the letter.

Ron read it quickly and gave it to Harry in return.

"Guys, we have to help him." Hermione begged.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, weighing what the other would do.

"Guys, I know you don't like him, but please do this for me. I don't know what I would do without him." Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Ron weighed the pros and cons, "What makes you think that he'll do the same thing for us?"

"That's where you guys are different and that's why I love you both." She pleaded.

Ron wasn't convinced.

"He would help you out if I asked him to do it for me." She pleaded some more.

"I'll help you." Harry gave her a weak smile. "But we have to plan this through. I still think this is not worth getting screwed for."

Hermione nodded before facing her other friend. "Ron?"

"You can't possibly think that I'm going to let you guys leave me behind now. This is our last year, our last _fieldtrip_ together."

* * *

A/N: I have decided to put the message for you guys here… 

**_For those of you who read this because you've tried my other fics I wanna apologize for neglecting my previous fics. As I've said before I've lost my inspiration and imagination in continuing those fics. I'm trying to get it back by writing new ones that may push new ideas in me. But I do promise that I will finish the major fics that I've written namely; Last Chance, Summer Camp and Picture Perfect. I really want to apologize to those reading Summer Camp, I've promised before that I will end it in a few chapters but then the story got out of hand and became very similar to Last Chance. I'm still trying to figure out some twist that could end it. And please review. I've received some ideas from the reviewers that I incorporated in my fics like in Summer Camp. I want to receive some juice from other people. I want to know what you want in here. I could make some adjustments for you, I'm_**

I will TRY to upload a new chapter for the three fics mentioned above and also The Letter as my Christmas gift. Remember I said I'd **_TRY_**.


	14. Finding Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/8/04

A/N: '' – Basically means that the character is thinking

"" – Basically means that the character is speaking

This **_is_** the continuation to "Models".

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Loved everything! I was horrible to Ginny in this story so I thought I'd at least make up for it in my new story, "The Haunted". Check out my other stories: "Summer Camp" (Draco-Hermione fic) and "Picture Perfect" (Sirius-Hermione fic).

**Title: Last Chance **

**Chapter 14 **

_**Finding Draco** _

Hermione showed the letter to Arabelle who gave it to the headmaster. The professors were now meeting in Dumbledore's office. Although Hermione was glad that finally the professors were taking serious actions in finding Draco, she felt that they were taking their oh so precious time. She was getting really impatient. She'd rather do something than wait for Dumbledore's actions and so…

Hermione told Harry and Ron what happened. They all agreed that this was something they wouldn't wish upon anyone. Harry and Ron doubted the fact that Malfoy has changed but it was evident to them that he was important to Hermione and right now, that's the only thing that mattered.

The most natural thing for Harry to do was to conduct a rescue. Although he hated Malfoy, he understood that it was not the time to play their petty rivalry crap. Malfoy's life is on the line. He asked Hermione to brew Etheral for their protection. Luckily, she kept a few bottle from the first successful batch. Ron and Harry started planning their actions from the moment they would leave Hogwarts to the moment that they would return. Hermione also searched for spells that might prove useful to them. Their plans were kept very well hidden, not even telling family or their trusted friends. They were so quiet that it roused Ginny's curiosity.

One night, she hid in the shadows of the common room as her housemates left for their dorms leaving the Gryffindor trio alone.

"So mates, this is as ready as we're going to be." Harry started.

"We've never prepared for a rescue before." Ron argued.

"Hush! Do you want to wake up everybody?" Hermione nagged. They chose the night where they knew Dumbledore would be away. If he was in Hogwarts, he'd know what they were up to and lock them inside the castle. In addition, with Dumbledore's departure Arabelle and Sirius were out searching for Draco as well. The only problem they would have is with their head of house, McGonagall.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, do you remember your roles?" Harry intervened before another argument came up. He watched his friends nod their heads. "Hermione, distribute the potions."

Hermione's heart was beating so fast. "Remember this potion only works for a few seconds,a minute at the most. Snape tested it on the other spiders. So don't drink it carelessly."

"What about me?" Ginny walked away from the shadows.

"Ginevra Weasley what do you think you're doing up this late?" Ron scolded her sister.

"I want to help." Ginny started.

Harry and Hermione exchanged dubious looks.

"I'm sorry about before but this is something important. You need all the help you can get." Ginny argued.

"We don't have time to argue." Hermione was getting impatient.

Ron saw the change in her sister, he knew her from the moment she was born. He knew he could trust her again. 'She's back.' He sighed and said, "This is a life and death situation."

"I know and that's the reason I have to be with you."

"No, we need you here. If we're not back in an hour you have to tell McGonagall." Ron explained.

"But…" Ginny started.

"You haven't heard of the Weasley code have you?"

"No." Ginny answered her brother.

"The code goes, 'protect those younger than you'. That means my job is to protect you."

"I can handle myself." Ginny argued some more.

"If I let you come with us I would be putting you in harm's way and Bill, Charlie and the rest of the family will hunt me down."

Ginny was determined to argue her way in but Harry didn't give her a chance.

"Ginny, we have a plan that we practiced for, trained for. I believe this plan would only work within a small group."

"Ginny, you are part of this plan. You have the biggest responsibility. We need you to go to the professors if something bad happens to us." Hermione gave the younger witch's hand a squeeze. Petty arguments were forgotten especially in the face of danger.

Finally, Ginny understood, "I'll be waiting. One hour, right?"

* * *

Draco woke up feeling a little dizzy. There was no window inside the room but he knew it was morning. He lost the feeling of his hands behind his back. He would've loved to stretch them but they were bound tightly behind. He scanned the room he was in but it was dark without proper lights or windows. The only reason he knew that it was morning was because of the light sneaking under the door.

He was tired. He hasn't even fully recovered from the attack last time in Hogsmeade when his father's friends attacked him. Now more than ever, he was alone. He separated himself from Hermione, his only true friend. No one would look for him. He doubted that Dumbledore would inform Hermione or let her leave Hogwarts. He wasn't even sure if Dumbledore would help him either.

His hands were the least of his problems. Lucius Malfoy's Death Eater friends took rounds on him with Cruciatus. Every single move he made ached horribly but he wouldn't show that to any of his torturers. He closed his eyes instead and reminisced his moments with Hermione. This seemed to clear his mind and gave him strength. 'Hermione, I hope you're alright.'

* * *

The Gryffindor trio headed to the Forbidden Forest with brooms in their hand. They made sure that no one would see them, not even Hagrid, before they took off.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to fly alone?" Harry asked her before pushing off the ground.

"I can handle this." Hermione reassured him.

"We know. What Harry meant was you're not fast on a broom." Ron muttered matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for the ego boost Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I flew with Harry it would only hinder him from flying in top speed."

"Yeah, but if you fly alone you'll hinder Harry and I. We'd have to wait for you." Ron argued some more.

Hermione gave a minute to think about what Ron said and agreed. "Harry would it be alright if I…"

Harry didn't even let her finish. He took her hand and pulled her gently to him. "Ron, take Hermione's broom. We might need it later."

Ron nodded and pushed from the ground following Harry's lead. They rode to Hogsmeade to the cave where Sirius once lived as a dog. They hid their brooms inside and let Hermione do the first task.

Apparation is not just a means of transportation but also an art that can be combined with another spell of course there's a lot of training involved. An example of this spell is a tracking spell. Combine the two and one would be able to apparate to the specific location of a person. McGonagall deemed this useful especially since they have a tight relationship. If one went missing, another could easily find him/her. If they could sense the whereabouts of a person, they'd be able to go there. That's what they learned with their private classes with McGonagall. Since Hermione was the closest to Draco, she was the one responsible to scan for his presence. "I found him! Remember do not follow me. I'll come back here to get you two. If I get caught and don't come back, return to Hogwarts. Do not rescue me! They'd surely be looking for you two then. Let Dumbledore handle it. Promise me!"

"We've been through this before. We know what to do." Ron avoided the promise.

Harry nodded too. He can't possibly promise to leave her if she was in danger. They were putting themselves in danger for Malfoy surely he would do anything for his best friend.

Hermione looked deep into the eyes of her best friends before disapparating before them.

"If Hermione gets caught?" Ron looked to Harry.

"She won't!" Harry believed in her. They had to trust her.

Ron swallowed hard. "Well, we have to be prepared for everything. That's what you kept on saying before."

Harry calmed himself, "If she gets caught you go back to Hogwarts, warn the professors."

"What?" Ron didn't follow.

"If something bad happens, I'll follow her."

"I'll come with you." Ron insisted.

"No, we have to warn the professors." Harry argued.

"That's Ginny's role." Ron reasoned out.

"Ron, I don't want any of us to get hurt so I want you to go back. I wouldn't have even agreed to this plan if I didn't know how important this is to Hermione. So, stop being so pessimistic and relax because Hermione will be all right. She'll come back and everything will be fine!"

Ron stared at his friend surprised by his tone.

"I'm sorry, we just need to trust her now…"

* * *

Hermione didn't know whether she was in the right place. She couldn't see anything but from what she could tell, she was in some sort of a room… with no windows. She didn't move. She just let her eyes adjust to the darkness. There was something in the middle of the room she couldn't quite recognize. She quietly moved into the darkness. As she neared the object, she realized it was a person tied to a chair. Her heart started beating uncontrollably fast. The person's head was drooping down. She didn't know whether this person was dead or just sleeping. She moved in front of the person to take a good look in hopes that it was Draco.

"Draco?" She called softly realizing that the person was a guy. His hair fell in front of his face covering it from her gaze.

The person started moving his head waking from his sleep. He was having a dream about Hermione, his only true happiness. He slowly raised his head to look at the intruder. It took a moment for his eyes to focus before he saw a female silhouette in front of him. "Hermione?" He whispered softly. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming. Then again, he felt pain coursing through his body. When he saw her smile, he considered himself hallucinating from pain.

Hermione's eyes started to swell with tears. "Draco." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco still didn't know what was happening only that he was hurting from the hug. 'Wait! That would only mean…' "Hermione!"

"Draco, I was so worried…"

"Hermione you have to leave. If you get caught I won't be able to forgive myself." Draco quickly argued.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." She teased as she moved away to untie him from the chair.

"I am but…" Draco started. He heard footsteps headed toward the room. "Leave now!" He ordered her. He resumed his position to when he was still tied.

"I'll be back I promise." Hermione disapparated from the room.

"What's all that noise about?" Draco's guard asked upon entering.

"I must've been talking in my sleep." Draco learned to answer to his guard lest he be punished.

* * *

Hermione was ecstatic when she apparated to her friends.

Harry and Ron were relieved upon her return. "Is it right to assume that you found him?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I could have taken him with me but someone approached the room. We couldn't let him go inside with him gone. The rest of the Death Eaters would have hunted all of us."

"So when are we going to rescue him?" Harry suddenly had a bad feeling on what was going to happen next.

"Let's wait for ten minutes before we get him." Hermione was glad at the outcome of their plan.

Ten minutes later, Hermione apparated back into the room with Harry and Ron. She directly went to Draco's side to help him up.

"Hermione." Draco whispered her name with a smile on his face.

Hermione returned his smile and motioned for Harry and Ron to help her. "We have to leave as quickly as possible."

Harry and Ron went to Draco's side and each took one of his arms.

Draco was in serious pain but he couldn't complain especially since they were rescuing him.

"Sorry we took so long. We had to make sure that you were alone." Hermione explained to Draco. "I hope you didn't think that we left you beh…"

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked no one in particular.

Draco raised an eyebrow for his answer.

"I think I heard footsteps." Harry whispered.

This time they all heard the noise. Panic rushed through them fearing what could happen. Harry helped Draco back to his chair. Hermione pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak from her robe and hid within it with Ron. After Draco settled on the chair Harry joined his friends.

The same guard from earlier who checked up on him barged in again. "What's going on in here?"

"I didn't know you that cared." Draco avoided his question.

"I still can't believe that you'd choose a mudblood for a girlfriend. Malfoy's have one of the longest line of purebloods surely you wouldn't want to waste that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And I can't believe someone like you would kiss the dirty arse of a wizard whose blood is tainted. Isn't that a contradiction?"

"The Dark Lord is different. He has cleansed himself of his muggle side. Besides, it's his purpose that we worship. Haven't your father taught you anything? No wonder you're a weakling."

"Say whatever you want to say. I don't even care anymore." Draco was anxious to get him out of the room.

The guard was suspicious with the change of attitude that he's getting from Draco. 'Something's not right.' He opened the door and performed a spell. "I heard that the Dark Lord arranged his schedule just to meet you tonight. Aren't you lucky?" He slammed the door with a nasty laugh.

Draco stood from his chair and searched the room for Hermione. "Where are you?"

Hermione pulled the cloak off her. "We're here. We better hurry before Voldemort catches us."

"I think we might have a problem." Draco held unto the chair for support.

"What do you mean?" Harry was concerned about leaving the place; he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"All we have to do is disapparate right?" Ron asked.

"It's not that easy anymore." Draco tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Hermione repeated Harry's question.

"All the prisoners of the Dark Lord are under a spell." Draco started.

"What kind of spell?" Harry was suddenly cautious.

"In a word, trap. I can't leave here using magic unless I'm dead or he's dead." Draco began showing his human side.

"That makes our work more complicated." Harry started thinking of another plan to get out safe.

"Why don't you and Ron leave now and Draco and I will find another way out?" Hermione suggested.

"Like I'd let you stay here with a wounded wizard?" Ron was getting irritated from the noble act that he's getting from his friends.

"Ron's right. We're not leaving you especially since you need us right now. What was all that training for if not to help your friends?" Harry agreed with his friend.

"Harry you're the most wanted wizard among the Death Eaters…"

"There's no way you're going to convince us out of this Hermione, we love you and we'll stick with you whether you like it or not." Harry argued.

"Maybe you should save your sentiments for later. There's one more thing I forgot to tell you. I saw that guard cast a spell earlier and if I'm not mistaken, no one would be able to apparate or disapparate anywhere in this camp." Draco explained.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ron didn't want to hear anymore bad news. "We just apparated here didn't we?"

"Every day there'll be a two-hours opening where the protection of this place are down to let the Death Eaters enter and exit the camp. No one knows exactly what time this happens. The mark on their arms sort of informs them when they can get in or out. I think it's the Dark Lord's security system. So anyway that guard must've warned the Dark Lord already." Draco reiterated.

"Dark Lord?" Ron arched an eyebrow. 'Is this someone worth saving?'

"Habit. That's what my father kept calling him at home." Draco reacted.

"So you're saying we got lucky in getting here within the two-hours opening!" Harry could not believe their luck.

"Exactly." Draco answered.

"So you're saying the only way we can leave is to sneak out?" Hermione clarified.

Draco nodded ashamed that he had put Hermione in danger.

Hermione handed a vile to Draco. "Here's our potion. You'll going to need one too. Snape tested it and proved that it only works for a few seconds."

Draco nodded, "What about my wand?"

Harry handed it to Draco. "Can you use it?"

Draco nodded in reply, "I've been here before and I've learned some secret passages that we can use to get closer to the exit of the camp. There's only one place where anyone can leave on foot and it's heavily guarded."

"Wow, can you be more pessimistic?" Ron was sick of all the bad news.

Hermione smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Ok, let's start with following Malfoy through the secret passages. Once we get through them and face the guards, we'll use the invisibility cloak. We'll move past them two at a time. When these two leave the camp one will go back for the other and the two will move past the guards. We'll continue until everyone is safe outside the Death Eaters territory. Any questions?" Harry informed them of his plan.

"What if the guards can see through the invisibility cloak like Moody?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Harry before answering her friend's question. "I suppose we could test it by letting someone wear it and walk to the guards. I can do that."

"No! I'll test it." Harry insisted.

"Harry, you're the most wanted wizard in this camp, if they can see through the cloak you'll be in danger."

"So will you!" Harry argued.

"Let me do it then. I've already been caught. They won't think that any of you are here anyway." Draco volunteered himself.

"That's a good plan." Ron agreed.

Hermione agreed too but the fact that he's wounded made her doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine. What else can they do but lock me up again?" Draco tried to reassure her. "Besides, you're in this situation because of me. I should do my part to keep you safe."

"Since that's clear, are there any other questions?" Harry was glad that it was Malfoy who's going to sacrifice himself and not one of his friends.

"What if they have a map like that of the Marauders?" Ron asked again.

"Ron, you're the one who's being pessimistic." Hermione nagged.

"If the Death Eaters have that sort of map then we should be in trouble right now don't you think?" Harry challenged his friend.

"Marauders' Map?" Draco didn't know what they were talking about.

"It's nothing important." Hermione replied. "Harry's right Ron. If they knew we're here then we shouldn't even make it to the passage."

"Anymore _sensible _questions?" Harry stressed the second word.

"What are we supposed to do when Malfoy's guards check up on him?" Ron asked again.

"That's a good one." Harry pondered for an answer.

Draco started to speak but Hermione was able to speak first.

"I brought this." She pulled out a vile from her robe. "It's a polyjuice potion."

"That would mean we have to get someone to drink it with Malfoy's hair?" Harry thought out loud.

"So we have to seize someone?" Ron asked for clarification.

Draco cleared his throat to get their attention. "I don't think that's necessary. Since I'm bound and unable to leave camp anyway they wouldn't check up on me."

"But earlier…" Hermione was hesitant.

"They only check up on their captives during the two hour opening." Draco explained.

"That's good news." Hermione remarked.

"Ok for the last time, are there anymore questions?" Harry asked. When no one opened their mouth, he continued. "It's time, Malfoy lead the way."

Draco nodded.

Harry wasn't coldhearted, he draped Draco's left arm on his shoulder to help him walk. The camp they were in was now familiar to Draco because he recognized the paintings hanging in the hallway. This was no ordinary camp; they were inside the Zabini Manor. Blaise only showed him around once but he had a good sense of direction and remembered each passageway and secret knobs. There were a few changes however. Instead of saying the password, a blood of a Death Eater was required to gain access. Since Draco was a Malfoy and had a blood from the Black's (Narcissa's side) he had no trouble opening doors.

For the Gryffindor trio it seemed more of a maze. Hard as Hermione tried to memorize the turns it was just too complicated for her. She found a few portraits that would suggest to whom the Manor belonged to.

Harry was on alert mode. He didn't like being lost in a maze of the enemy. He jumped at every sound he heard. He even bumped into Ron once.

Ron on the other hand marveled at how large the estate was. "I wish I was born here." He didn't realize he had said it out loud.

"So you could become a Death Eater as well?" Hermione teased.

Ron blushed at her words. "I didn't mean it that way." He decided to change the topic. "Hey Malfoy are we there yet?"

"At the end of this hallway is the door outside and then we'll face the guards." Draco explained.

Ron moved up front of them eager to leave and head back to Hogwarts. When the rest caught up to him, he grabbed the knob and was shocked when the door moved on its own accord. He paled at the sight that greeted him. "I don't think we'll be needing the cloak now Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't see beyond Ron.

"Guess who's greeting us from outside." Ron swallowed hard.

"How should I know?" Harry was irritated. He didn't like guessing games especially since they were on a mission.

"Harry Potter." A ghastly familiar voice called out for him.

Harry dropped Draco's hand and reached for his wand and vile. "Voldemort."

"Harry, remember only for a few seconds." Hermione nagged.

"Come out Harry." Voldemort waved his wand and the four Hogwarts students moved from the passage to face him outside.

Harry was sweating; he had escaped Voldemort before with the help of a port key and with the fact that he was alone. He didn't have to worry about other people with him. He had no plan against Voldemort **_and_** his Death Eaters and that's what's scaring him. He's facing danger with his friends and he had no idea of how to protect them.

"Harry have you met Nagini?" Voldemort then started talking in a foreign language that only a few understood, including Harry.

The huge snake circled protectively around his master, defending him.

Hermione surveyed the situation and was frightened at her deductions. 'There is no way we're going to survive attacks from this many Death Eaters, a huge snake, and Voldemort himself.'

Draco stood beside Hermione and took her hand to squeeze it. "No matter what happens I want you to know how much you've made a difference in my life and I'm very grateful for that."

"I've heard that saying goodbyes bring bad luck." Hermione managed to tease.

"I just wanted to be prepared." Draco whispered.

Ron was serious this time. He was facing death himself, Voldemort.

Harry started speaking to Nagini, "I have introduced myself and it seemed like you aren't treating her right."

"You see Harry? You see how much similar we are?" Voldemort had a dangerous smile on his face.

"No! We are not similar, I do not murder people!" Harry was aggravated; he remembered the death of his parents.

"It's only a matter of protecting myself surely you understand that." Voldemort explained.

"My parents were the ones protecting themselves! I can't say the same thing for you though." Harry couldn't contain his anger.

"Dumbledore has poisoned your mind. It was war, they were after me and I was after them. Isn't that fair?" Voldemort asked.

"My parents' are not murderers!" Harry exploded.

"Move on Potter, I have." Voldemort glared at the young wizard.

"Move on? Why would you need to move on?" Harry was confused.

"I have come to terms wherein I would allow you and **_maybe _**your friends to live another day as long as you join my side." Voldemort proposed.

"You're asking me to betray Dumbledore?" Harry was sending dangerous glares back at the older wizard. "You have got to be kidding!"

"If that's what you want." Voldemort raised his wand preparing for a curse.

Harry searched for the vial in his robes but he couldn't find it. 'I must have dropped it back in the passage.'

"Crucio!"

Harry easily swerved the curse.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco were kept on their toes by the Death Eaters. Ron could easily move away from the curses thrown at him but Hermione had to help Draco. Draco was standing only because of the fact that he was facing death, adrenaline in other words. Hermione was doing her best of trying to divert the attention of the Death Eaters from her wounded friend to herself. She was more flexible than Draco at this point.

"Hermione, you should try to move past the guards and…" Draco started.

"And leave you all behind? Are you stupid. I'm never leaving anyone behind." Hermione argued.

"But you have the chance and…" Draco continued but was cut because of a scream.

"Ron!" Hermione's attention moved toward her best friend.

Ron had been the recipient of the Cruciatus curse. Hermione wanted to go to his side but that would mean leaving Draco alone.

Draco saw the uncertainty in her eyes and thought of making it easier for her. "Go to him Hermione. My life has been reserved for the Dark Lord's hands and I doubt any of his followers would take that away from him."

Hermione didn't want to leave him though and was thinking of any plan to stay with the two.

"Hermione don't waste your time here. He needs your help. They are not going to waste their time in trying to kill him. To them he's free meat. Go to him." Draco was pushing her. "As far as I know he's not accustomed with these kinds of curses, I am. Go to him." 'I can't protect you but you can protect each other.'

Hermione studied the situation before nodding. "I'll be back."

Just then they heard an explosion coming from the gates. Hermione looked for the source and smiled. 'The Weasleys.' Suddenly the attention of the Death Eaters moved to the new intruders. Bill, Charlie, and the twins were there.

Harry on the other hand was trying his best to avoid the curses aimed at him. When he heard the Weasleys' grand entrance. He took the opportunity of this distraction to talk to the giant snake. 'How can you follow his orders?'

'Because he is my master!' Nagini hissed.

"You see how loyal my friends are Harry?" Voldemort faced him once again. "Do you think that those Weasleys are enough to stop me?" He laughed dangerously.

"You will fall Voldemort, that I promise you!" Harry didn't take his eyes off him.

"Very well, seeing as you cannot be persuaded. Let's see how you can survive a combined attack from me and my pet!" Voldemort hissed his instruction as he started to wave his wand.

Harry moved quickly dodging the attacks even putting Death Eaters in between. The only advantage he really had was his agility. He was a hard target even for a snake. He did know that he can't win just by avoiding these attacks he had to outwit his enemy. He heard Voldemort's orders for Nagini to kill him at all cost. 'I could try to use that to my advantage.'

"Harry Potter. Give up. Your friends have!" Voldemort called out to him.

For the first time Harry slowed his pace and saw his friends separated from each other with a Death Eater or two guarding them. He could feel his stomach churning. 'This is it.' He saw Hermione taking our her vile. 'They would be alright for a few seconds.' "Alright Voldemort, what would you want in exchange of my friends lives?" He started walking toward him.

"Harry don't! You can't possibly trust him." Hermione argued.

Harry ignored her friend. He was determined to move close to his enemy.

Voldemort smiled. "See how easily the great Harry Potter falls when his friends are involved."

Usually Draco would've agreed but this time was different. Harry's success meant their freedom.

Harry moved until he was a couple of feet from Voldemort. "My life for theirs?"

"How about your life…" He motioned for Nagini who was ready to strike Harry's back. "And theirs?" He drew his wand and mouthed "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry pointed his wand downward as he made up a spell. His wand shot up like a rocket taking Harry with it.

Nagini pounced narrowly missing Harry plunging her fangs into her master instead.

Harry landed hard on his arse. He stood up his legs feeling wobbly. He walked slowly to Voldemort ordering the snake to move as well.

Voldemort held his hand to where he was bitten. "Is that all Harry?"

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. "You will not hurt me or my friends anymore."

"Do you think a bite would kill Lord Voldemort?" He too pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry looked for his best friends faces, finding strength in them. "I know what you're capable of Voldemort. But I cannot let you win. My friends and I won't let you."

"There you go again, sporting your weakness!" Voldemort prepared to cast one of his famous spells yet again. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry put all his anger into his next spell. "Crucio!"

In Voldemort's frustrations the brother wands were connected once again raising them both high in the air. The Death Eaters were astonished to watch this incident the second time. They all lowered their guard focusing only at the battle of wits. This proved helpful to Ron and Hermione. They easily broke loose from their guards and run toward their best friend. Harry saw his friends coming closer and realized that if something had to happen, this was the right time. He sneaked a glance to both friends waiting below before breaking the connection.

Both Harry and Voldemort fell down into the ground. Voldemort was surprised by his rival's actions. He underestimated him once again. Another surprise for him was the arrival of Sirius and the other members of the order into his camp, distracting most Death Eaters leaving the Golden Trio unguarded. In addition, the loyalty of the Death Eaters was revealed. A few turned their backs on him and joined the new arrivals. These few were more than capable on their own.

Harry was quick to his feet. He waved his wand and nodded to Hermione and Ron, who were a few feet away forming a triangle, signaling them to do the same. They have trained for this moment and doubts are not welcome. He was with his friends and he was more determined not to fail. His friends' lives depend on it. He didn't have a plan to defeat the Dark Lord and his followers but they had prepared a little something for Voldemort alone.

The trio was closing in on Voldemort. He waved his wand and a flash of light threw the trio away. He called for Nagini to occupy himself with the mudblood and the redhead.

She hesitated before slithering to Hermione. Draco was not to be left out as he cast a spell that enclosed Nagini in an invisible cage. Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' to him and faced the enemy at hand.

Harry faced the agitated snake and said something in Parseltongue. Nagini seemed to bow in acknowledgement. Usually this would tug at Hermione's curiosity but she deemed that there are matters far more important at hand. (She was curious about the strange language.)

Harry, Hermione and Ron raised their wands and shouted different incantations all at the same time making it very hard to understand. Voldemort also cast a spell to protect himself.

It seemed at first that there was no effect but the trio kept their chanting focusing on converting their energy into the incantations. Voldemort laughed at the seemingly failures of the three friends. He walked first to the Ron who was sweating with every step that Voldemort took but he stood his ground, continuing with his chants same as his friends.

Voldemort laughed once more to get the attention of the scar faced wizard. "Potter will you not help this friend of yours?" He waved his wand and shouted, "CRUCIO!"

Ron closed his eyes and chanted louder fearing to open his eyes.

Much to the surprise of the witches and wizards nearby the young Weasley did not even flinch.

Voldemort released an anguished cry that echoed into the night. He fled from Ron's side to Hermione. One more time he shouted the same curse and Hermione remained standing determinedly chanting her incantation. Voldemort showed his frustrations by grabbing the girl's neck. "If magic won't work with you I'm quite sure that my hands are still capable of breaking your tiny necks!"

Hermione even in the condition that she was put into tried hard not to break her incantation.

Draco ran as fast as his feet could carry him to Hermione's side. "Take your hands off of her!" He aimed at the dark lord to try to bind him but failed miserably.

Voldemort upon feeling the effects of Draco's attempts focused his attention to his pet and released her from the invisible cage. 'Nagini play with him for awhile but let me finish him off.'

'Nagini, stop. You will harm no one from now on.' The snake seemed to follow the latter's instruction and slithered into the forest past all the commotion.

Voldemort turned to Harry, "My, my, my Potter. You've lost me my pet. I believe it is high time for me to find another." He himself started to chant inaudible words and stood right in front of Harry. With a swish of his wand, a flaming red light rushed from it straight to Harry. The thing is, the red light dispersed as soon as it touched Harry's skin. It was as if there was a force field that pushed the light away.

Harry was in no pain but felt tremors from the effect of the spell aimed at him. Ron and Hermione felt the same vibrations even with the distance that was between them. This put a dangerous smile on the older wizard. He tried breaking the spell again this time more forceful than before. Ron felt the strongest vibration and fell into the ground braking his chant. Another smile escaped his lips. "Crucio." His aim was clear. Ron writhed with pain on the ground. "Who's next?" His devilish gazed was turned to Hermione.

Before Draco could reach her side, the senior Zabini got hold of him and performed a binding spell before heading back to the heat of the battle.

Hermione chose to close her eyes, this way she didn't have to worry about what was happening to her or her friends. She put all her concentration into her continuous chanting and then she heard a grunt from someone near her. She lifted an eyelid to find out what happened and to her surprise saw a yellow light emitted from a nearby presence. She opened her eyes fully and saw Voldemort glowing in light. 'I've done my part.' She turned her attention to Harry. 'All we have to do is protect Harry.' Before she could move to his side, she heard a voice shouting CRUCIO and soon enough she was on the ground taking in incredible pain. "Harry…"

Voldemort left the two alive wanting to watch Harry Potter's expression when he kills them in front of him. This thought brought a smile of satisfaction on his face. He walked to Harry's side stopping right in front of him. "Your friends have failed you, or you have failed them. It doesn't really matter how you see it just know that your little group will never see the light of day."

Harry didn't budge. He just kept on chanting blocking out everything; also preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

"Harry don't listen to him. You know how much we believe in you." Hermione reassured him in her softest whispering voice. It hurt even when she just moved her lips.

Voldemort put his hand on his shoulder to turn him around so that he was facing his friends however, before he could not turn him around. Heat was formed from the point of contact. This heat traveled into his body. Then was released in a form of mist. He tried to remove his hand but Harry held it down. Voldemort's body was clouded by thick mist. He waved his wand but found it to be an exhausting task. He pushed Harry away but his grip seemed to be getting stronger.

Harry held onto him until the mist faded. He cautiously moved backwards with his wand drawn at the older wizard.

Voldemort just stood on the same spot overwhelmed by the odd feeling that was coursing in his body.

Harry limped his way to Hermione's side. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, but Ron's still out cold." She pointed to her other friend.

"He'll be fine." Harry helped her to her feet.

"Whatever you tried to do has been a complete failure." Voldemort finally found his voice. He carefully took a step to try to prove a point; not realizing it was the trio's point he was proving.

"Whatever do you mean?" Harry stepped in front of Hermione in his protective stance.

"I will not be defeated with simple incantations." Another step was taken closer to the couple's position.

"That we already know." The spells and the tortures earlier were finally taking a toll on Harry. He could barely move a limb. Hermione noticed this and moved in front of his friend.

"Don't be so cocky Potter. You know nothing about the Lord Voldemort!" Again, another step closer.

Ron finally recovered although he did not stand up. He searched for his friends' faces before clutching his wand.

"Step away mudblood, this is not your fight."

Hermione couldn't contain her anger anymore and waved her wand. Voldemort saw her attempts and was quick to react with another Crucio. Harry pushed her to the ground taking the full blow of the curse. Harry fell to the ground next to Hermione. He tried to stand up to block Voldemort's view of his best friend.

"Are you ready to die?" Voldemort's eyes were glimmering with excitement.

"No… are you?" Harry glared at him.

"Lord Voldemort will never die!"

"We know," Harry shifted slightly to the right revealing Hermione who was on the verge of casting a spell, "Crucio!"

Voldemort took in the full effects of the curse, sending him down on his arse.

Ron saw the beginning of their plan put into action and stood up to cast his own spells. Hermione's combined with Ron's spells proved too powerful for Voldemort weakened state. The two friends continuously cursed the fallen wizard giving Harry enough time to stand and move to Voldemort's side. He acknowledged the efforts of his friends and drew all his strength in performing another incantation.

Bright lights surrounded Harry and Voldemort drawing the attention of all the witches and wizards to them. In a flash, the light shone throughout the camp temporarily blinding everyone in sight.

Hermione tightly shut her eyes from the blinding light and carefully listened to her surroundings. 'Harry, please be careful…'

Ron did the same and tightly clutched his wand just in case something goes wrong. 'Damn if this still won't work!'

The light subsided just as quickly as it came. Before anyone's eyes could focus to the sudden change in lighting, a loud thud could be heard.

Hermione went to her knees fearing for the worst. "Harry…" She strained her eyes anxious to see what happened, wanting to now whether her best friend was alright. She could barely see a silhouette lying on the ground. "Harry!"

The figure remained still, not responding to the call.

"Harry!" She called him once again, pushing herself off the ground. "Harry!"

The figure shifted to face her, moaning in pain.

Hermione's eyes started swelling with tears as she recognized the familiar messy hair. "Harry." She searched around her to look for Voldemort or any sign of his presence before she started walking toward her fallen friend. She had forgotten that she was still in a war. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hooded figure also headed for Harry not registering what it really was until it was too late.

"Harry Potter you have ruined everything!" He stood within a distance but close enough to hit him with a spell. He took off his hood to reveal himself and to gain glory from what he was about to do.

Draco couldn't believe what had happened. The binding spell seemed to be wearing off but he still couldn't move. First, there was a blinding light, then the dark lord disappeared and now his father was on a raging fit to destroy Potter.

Ron on the other hand could see where this was all leading to. "Hermione…" He watched as his friend struggled to get to Harry's side.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted with a hint of madness in his voice.

Harry opened his eyes just as Lucius' wand emitted a green light. He closed his eyes accepting his fate, feeling a little content.

"NO!" Draco broke completely free from the spell, drew his wand, and aimed directly at his father. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius faced his son before falling on the ground.

Draco frantically walked toward the mess, past his father feeling no remorse for his death or causing it. He knelt down beside Harry and carefully collected Hermione in his arms. "Hermione…" A single tear fell for his lost love.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Um… I couldn't think of any idea how to destroy Voldemort so please don't flame me on that topic.

I believe that the next chapter will be the last for this fic…

Also the following questions will be answered:

Where were all the members of the order were?

How did the Weasleys know where Harry and the others were?

Where was Dumbledore all this time?

What's Snape still doing in Hogwarts?

What happened to Hermione?

If you have other questions you'd like me to answer just review or email me…


End file.
